


REDRUM - Forsaken Rage Part 1

by JSS394



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Gay Love, God - Freeform, M/M, religious, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 88,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	1. Chapter 1

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

*Writers Pov Start*

My name is Lomo Ladbroker and its my cue to document this tail. 

As you see before yourself a man sitting on his bed before you with his hair frilled in little splinters of freshly cut grass hanging over one edge of his head exposing the shaven part on the other side, my facial features are cleaned up to the best of my ability with no morale of a cut mark or any signs of ageing with no sagging skin that needed to be aged as it had been pulled back from its hooks around the face still in that content fresh new born look where the young ones have nothing to care about basically looking fresh and plump. 

Reaching the tips of my waist bones that point out on either side ever so slightly, the colour arrangement before myself is all white with the acceptation of my left arm brace that covers like a bandaid because I had lost an arm back in the day where I was turned into what I am now and I'm completely bare underneath because of personal matters that need to be attended too in this bad case I have found myself in. Today I’m going to take you through a journey to my memorable life time that I had that still breaks the cockles of my heart strings every time I bring myself back to that place in time. 

*End Writers Pov*

*****

This is where the story began. 

Date: 14/12/1994 

At the age of fifty three this free living strong bodied of a man on full throttle ran as fast as his black slimline booted laced up feet that carried his mobil body making him trample through the nooks and instant turns of the cramped claustrophobic paths that where build by man itself that where made up of hard thick layered concrete showing a man made path before him. He puffed out harshly through his flaring nostrils running in all directions knowing the encounter that he was running towards him was right on his beaconing call, his active hands where wide open spreading further than ever on both side of him as he scrambled himself in a matter of fear for his life, his frizzy frizzled hair apparently wasn’t affected by the sudden sharp movements of his agile moves, he began to swerve sharply on the left hand bend encroaching deeper into the dark narrow thick walls of the buildings that surrounded him as he continued to swerve in and out of the dark corners of this vast tunnel like city that he was in. 

Now you must be thinking what is he running from. He was in fact running from one very determined, highly trained Scotsman who was loosing his grip on his field outing slightly seeing he was being out run by a non-Scotsman before him on the high intense chase who the man had slightly increased his speed up. The Scotsman was not like any other man in this city. He was a dedicated team of five hundred men in all. He was in this squad of professional men to do this immense task that was ordered by the authority figure of their God. He had acquired himself by the granted words of the lords wishes to be in full black leather clothing that absorbed the flesh of his racing skin that clung to him like superglue not moving a budge as he swooped in on the man before him chasing him down to capture him. The Scotsman had himself almost on the mans tail almost slipping his covered booted feet on the loose ground beneath him seeing inches below his enclosed slimline leather boots where doing an okay job keeping him from not slipping over and hitting the wall with full force that helped his black covered gloved hand swerve and switch motions as he glided himself behind the man knowing every turn the man took before himself as this wasn’t the first time coming down this particular path. This was a currently repetitive nightly job of his. 

At last the man before the Scotsman had drifted onto the edges of the civilisation coming to a full complete stop facing a lively vibrant high priced club before him. The Scotsman trailed his elegant long legged form into the open space before the man but, he took to the edges of the darkness that almost faded himself into the black as he began to steadily walk along the line of the dark shadows that showed themselves along the ground as he kept his distance from the man before himself and the people that could be heard and seen in the distance before them both as he didn’t want to be spotted out on this task that had been given to him.

The man before the Scotsman had his eyes pealed into the direction before him with wide eyes looking in one spot, his breath was uneven to the ears and the aching lungs that had been used to sprint for his life. 

Then a sudden buzz happened in his left pocket that jiggled inside of his pocket, he immediately diverted his shocked eyeballs into the direction of his left pocket, his left hand that was dangling on the side of him reached into his pocket, he grabbed onto the device feeling the vibration run through his shaking hands, he pulled it out from his pocket, his eyes followed his hand movement with the mobile inside it, his left thumb then flipped it open, he then pressed the centre button with his left thumb right on the button on the mobile to open up the message and then his eyelids then blinked a couple of times as the adjusted themselves to the light from the mobile before him as they began to read the words that had been sent to him. 

The message said. 

 

The man violently flickered the flaps of his eyelids to a stern form frowning before his mobile. He couldn’t believe this. (Ich dachte, ich ein already- treffen hatte - I thought I had meet one already-). The man then lessoned the tension around his frowning brows to a looser state. He ever so slightly as he held his breath in with his closed up lips he turned on the bones of his neck to the left of him gliding his eyeballs to the back of him taking a more controlled look behind him seeing nothing but, the blackness behind him knowing the Scotsman that was chasing him had disappeared. 

(War dies eine Ausgeburt meiner Phantasie? Oder war es wahr? - Was this a figment of my imagination? or was it true?). He thought. The man then shrugged his shoulders letting his kept in air spill out from his closed up mouth that eventually calmed his nerves for now. He then looked down at his left hand seeing the mobile device before him, he sees on the message that their was no number on the mobile who it had been sent from, it was very odd to him as he twitched his head into a different direction to one side and then just flipped the mobiles lid back on top closing the mobile before him and he swiftly placed it back into his left pocket of his black neatly pressed trousers. 

The man then made his own way into the direction of the vibrant happy lived bar and decided it was time to have a drink to wash out the immediate jitters that still circulated his wondering mind of the Scotsman that could be still lurking around him. The man strolled on forward with a smile on his face taking the first step onto the steps before him placing his left foot onto a neatly placed red cushioned carpet seeing in view of the fairly well black suited up men with black ties and black top hats on either side standing completely still before him. He walked on past them seeing the area before him had opened up with a bright light almost blinding him in the eyes that lit up the place so much, then his eyes dawned on over the beautiful well dressed crowed before him seeing they where all dressed up in expensive well tailored clothing that he could afford but, tonight he took the causal lane. An elegant voice came though that had been practiced a million times tonight but, the sound of her voice ringing from her voice box that sounded a little bit weak that came to the mans attention. "Es tut mir leid, ich bin zu haben, die Sie einchecken - I’m sorry, I’m going to have to check you in”. 

The man then turned around hastily facing his eyes into the direct line of the well dressed and presented lady before him seeing she held a black covered book, her hair was light blond that was pinned up into a pony tail and her dress was basic but, good for her job it was just black and cut just below the knees that matched her black shoes with a bit of a heel at the end. "Name bitte - Name please”. She spoke again clearing he throat and presented herself with a smile before him as she opened the book up in front of him. The man gradually responded slower than usual knowing he wasn’t even on the list before hand so he decided to say his real name knowing he was going to be booted out of here sooner or later. 

“Ah- - Ah-“. He spoke raising his brows up before lowering them. "-Mein Name ist Lomo Ladbrokes - -My name is Lomo Ladbroker”. The lady then smiled back at him. “Die Dame lächelte dann zu ihm zurück - You are on the list”. The man then leaned in slightly.”Berit? - Ready?”. He spoke as a question to her changing the tone of his voice. “Ja- - Yes-“. She nodded. "-Du bist - -You are”. She added in a tone that sounded curious as to why he didn’t know that he was on the list. Lomo adjusted his stance slight smiling back at her nervously making her smile back in return. He then nodded in her direction and turned swiftly on the edge of his right heeled boot and walked himself away from her in the direction of the bar hearing faintly in the background her heels that pondered on the floorboards back over to her position at the desk. Lomo eventually made his way past the swam of people around him seeing faintly as he slightly swerved in and out of people seeing the sudden looks that they gave him. 

As he reached the bar just as he was about to order a bottle of the finest wine in town a well clothed shaven man caught his immediate attention. It was not in a way of wanting to get to know the man but, a subtle hint of this man didn’t want to be seen. The shaven man stood their for a moment before pursuing his task that he had been told before hand. For a split second he ran though his mind complicating if he should do the task. His left hand lingered beside himself with the urge to do the task. His left hand pushed on forward over to the glass with a glassed cylinder with a lime green toxic substance in side it, he swung his hand steadily over the glass near the edged rim, he lowered the cylinder shape to one angel letting the liquid pour out from the cylinder capsule emerging its self into the red thick dense liquid before it and then the shaven man with distinctive light brown with a tinge of orange lingered away from the glass with a small gesture of his right hand letting it lift up to the side of his collar then he pulled his hand and thumb down the seem of the jacket feeling immediately realised of the tension he had beard knowing now he had done what he was asked know all he had to do now was wait until he would get caught out to proceed onto the next task witch was more difficult then the first task. 

Out from the blue the shaven man side stepped into the view of the man who was three steps apart from the glass, he also caught the attention of Lomo who was still three widths apart from him. This time in a sense of wanting to just stop him but, he thought it might cause a commotion seeing how tall this waiter was, it frightened the insides of the smaller mans heart seeing those muscular bone structures that the waiter bared around his able body as he wavered himself over into the direction of the glass. The waiter immediately attended his left hand towards the glass and scooped it up with his fingers gliding into place underneath the glass itself from the bench, Lomo nervously had his mouth pried open slightly baring the edges of his clamped teeth in show of everyone that could be looking at him as his eyes trailed slowly across the wave length of people that gathered around before him but, his eyes where set on the waiter that he had made his way deeper into the room a little bit more but, then the water turned to the right facing a lady, the lady on the other hand was beautiful as what Lomo could see, her hair was pinned up but, some stragglers of her thinly brushed black strands of her hair hanged out from the tightness of the clip that held the rest of her hair up, even thought Lomo could only see the back of her he could see that she was wearing thick rimmed glasses on and a silver chain that hanged loosely around her neck and oh boy she was the elephant in the room. 

Why? you may ask. She was the most beautiful enchanting lady in the room that stood out from all the rest like a sore thumb. Everyone looked at her at times seeing the beauty she bared in her black fitted dress that had one strip on either side that held the dress neatly together as it was sowed behind her on the adjacent side. The waiter on the other hand before her stood with one hand behind his back as the other placed down the glass filled with wine and the toxic liquid onto the darkish green circular table before her completely oblivious of knowing that he was being watched. Lomo was speechless all he could say was. "Oh mein Gott!- - Oh, my god!-”. He spoke in a tone of fret feeling the little hairs of his upper mustache tingle across his upper lip that made its way through to his thought process not knowing what to do next. "-Somebody Hat gerade etwas in ihr Getränk - -Somebody just put something in her drink”. He spoke changing the tone into a whisper as he spoke out to himself again knowing nobody around him would be listening as he watched the waiter place the glass onto the circular table before her. 

The lady at the table who sat with one leg over her other showing a bit of her thigh extended her left hand over towards the glass and without immediately taking a sip she waits patiently having it up in front of her at first. Lomo had to do something right now so, he removed himself from the bar in a stride and headed straight into the direction of her seeing she was now about to take a sip, his heart began to beat fast in its caged sack of blood rushing everywhere, he was able to remove his arm from the side of him and gracefully to not startle her he placed his hand onto the edges of her wrist slowly moving the glass from her perfectly applied red lipped mouth as his eyes followed suit getting a good look at this beautiful woman before himself. "Entschuldigen Sie- - Excuse me-“. Lomo spoke with a bit of a stutter turning his eyeballs into the full attention of the lady before him. "-Sprichst du Deutsch? Ich denke, dass jemand eine roofy setzen in du bist trinken - -Do you speak German? I think somebody put a roofy in you’re drink”. Lomo added removing his hand back to the side of him as he willingly let his upper lip cling onto the edges of his bottom lip showing a bit of his teeth. The lady on the other hand sees this gentleman who stood before her wearing black trousers that had no belt to hold it together, he wore a florescent lime green singlet and his hair was a bit scruffy. (Ist das der richtige Mann? - Is this the right man?). She thought looking right at him seeing he looked older than she had expected. She then decided to make some convocation. She lent in a little bit towards Lomo. "Bist du sicher- - Are you sure-“. She picked up her left brow up at him. "-Es War nicht du - -It wasn’t you”. She spoke leaning back removing her spiked brow back down with a sly smirk among her mouth. “Was! - What!”. Lomo called out changing his tone as he narrowed his crooked brows down at her. 

"Nein, Gott nicht. Ich würde nie einen Drink Spike! - No, god no. I would never spike a drink!”. He ended it with a sharp shake to the head with glaring eyes in her direction. The lady then leaned in a little bit more closer to him. "Könnten Sie mir bitte zeigen, wer war es? - Could you please show me who it was?”. She questioned leaning back into her seat. “Ah- - Ah-“. Lomo huffed out slightly trying to remember where that man had gone. He looked to the right as he pointed his left hand into the direction of the opened space on the other side of the room. 

"Nun, er sauste Art darauf hin, dass Türen- off - -Well, he kind of scooted off out that door-“. Lomo then lowered his hand and looked back at the lady into her direction with an opened mouth. 

"-Er Hatte auch einen unrasierten Gesicht und sehr charakteristischen dünnen ausgekleidet Augenbrauen - -He also had an unshaven face and very distinctive thin lined eyebrows”. The lady then with a swift guided movement of her hand she gestured into the direction to the left of her immediately catching the attention of a younger man than Lomo and the lady itself as tonight he wore a black suite, while long sleeved shirt underneath and his short trimmings of his hair had been intact by having a comb run through his hair taming the loose strands away from his face. The young man stepped out from his seat and leant over into the direction of the lady by placing his ear near her mouth almost in her embrace as he waited patiently for her to speak. The lady then spoke but, with a watchful eye on Lomo before her seeing he looked a little bit anxious in this moment not knowing what was happening right now by the subtle tugs on his bottom lip. The young man then removed himself from the ladies embrace slipping off into a different direction. The lady then gracefully parted her lips into the vision of Lomo before her staring into each other eyes for a moment connecting her smile into the direction of him making her speak out to him. "Vielen Dank- - Thank you-“. She leant in a little bit more. "-Sind Sie mit jemand anderem? - -Are you with anyone else?”. She asked straight up with her New Jersey accent on high flee tonight. Lomo took it back three notches in his brain wondering why she had asked that. He thought he wasn’t a good catch at this moment in time to be with this kind of woman but, he thought anything can happen. "Ah, Theres keine Notwendigkeit eines Dank - Ah, theres no need of a thank-“. 

He spoke folding his arms before himself. "-Ich denke- - -I think-“. He began to remove his left hand into her direction as he bobbed it up and down slightly into her direction as he carried on speaking. "-Diese Art von Menschen müssen wir für jedes anderes zu achten - -This kind of people we need to watch out for each other-“. He spoke removing his hand back into the confined of his arm. "-Ich Denke, es geschieht die ganze Zeit - -I think it happeneds all the time”. He began to speak in a lower tone than before sounding a little bit more serious. With an arched brow the lady giggled slightly. "Die Leute versuchen, Sie zu roofy? - People try to roofy you?”. She spoke as a question. Lomo nodded immediately. ”Ich bin nicht sicher, was es Absichten, aber, ja, ich habe einen Drink geben, die ich bestellt und es war gespickt worden ... .Es war nicht so gut enden - I’m not sure what there intentions are but, yeah I got handed a drink that I ordered and it had been spiked….It didn’t end so well-“. His eyes and heart simmered down to a stop seeing the young man came back into view and right up into the ladies embrace again speaking some unspoken words that she could only here. The young man once again stepped away, the lady then looked back over into the direction of Lomo. ”Wir können ihn gefunden haben, würden Sie mit mir kommen, so können wir ihn identifizieren - We may have found him, would you come with me so we can identify him”. Lomo nodded once again. "Ja, sicher. Ich werde glücklich sein zu helfen - Yes, of course. I will be happy to help”. 

As the lady stood up from her seat , then immediately like clock work the men from around her who also wore black tuxedos and white long sleeved shirts underneath that where all ages all stood up on her powerful command and followed her in an orderly fashion as she headed out into the back way of the building. As Lomo was in the line of men around him his heart the went into freak out mode this was no games this was the real thing. "Was habe ich mich in - What have I got myself into”. He mumbled to himself as he followed a man in front of him out into the doors entrance. 

Before the lady where more of her crew that had two men before them holding on either sides of themselves the mans shoulders as he stood in the middle struggling with the either side of the mans grip on his shoulders as they dragged him out into the open area on the hard concreted road in the bitter cold air of the night feeling the gusts of wind started flapping the edges of their tuxedos. The two men on either side swivelled the man around to face the entrance of the door and made him instantly kneel with the force of their muscular tones body pushing the man before them onto his knees even thought he didn’t want too. 

The lady then stepped out into the scene before her seeing a familiar crew member was knelt before her cowering in his shaken up stance. "Mein Freund hier- - My friend here-“. She guested her hand over into the direction of Lomo who stood only inches to the side of her. His eyes collided emerging his vision into the eyes of the man cowering on the ground only two steps away from her as he heard the other crew members gather around himself, the lady and the cowering man who was now left alone before her as the two crew members had detached themselves from his side. "-Said Er sah, setzen Sie etwas in mein Getränk - -Said he saw you put something in my drink”. She spoke removing her hand from Lomo’s side. The cowering man cleared his throat as he sideswiped his eyeballs into the direction of the other men around him. "Ich weiß nicht, jeder von euch Leute! - - I don’t know any of you people!-”. He then lined his eyeballs back up into the direction of the lady before him trying to sound real towards Lomo. "-Okay, Ich bin nur auf eine Aufgabe in Deutschland einen zuverlässigen Schotte auszukundschaften, die ich Spur of- verloren haben - -Okay, I’m just on a task in Germany scouting out a reliable Scotsman that I have lost track of-“. He began to smirk. "-Sie Kann hart sein, zu fangen und die Kontrolle, ich war etwa zurück zu meinem Hotel zu fahren morgen, um zu versuchen, sobald ich etwas Ruhe hatte - -They can be hard to catch and control, I was about to head back to my hotel to try tomorrow once I had some rest”. The lady then nodded into his direction as she spoke. “Perfekt - Perfect”. She spoke turing her head swiftly to her right seeing the man from behind her handed the toxic drink slipping it into her hands. The lady then held onto the glass and looked back over at the man before her. She then placed the glass in front of the man before her and spoke again. "Anscheinend ihr ist nichts falsch mit it- Apparently their is nothing wrong with it-“. The kneeling man then immediately butted in not knowing where this was going. "-Ich Will es nicht! - -I don’t want it!”. 

He spoke in a stern voice as he tried to reason with her. She then took a step closer towards the kneeling man over towering him completely by the look on her face and the power she held in her presence before him. As she reach him she lowered her head letting her mouth be inline with his ear and whispered something unspoken that only they could hear. She then with a little twinkle in her eye and a flicker of her eyelids she moved her hand in a simple gesture into the front of the man seeing his face had softened in complete shock of what she had just spoken to him. His heart came to a slow beat he couldn’t believe what she had spoken it sure now riddled though his mind if he should keep going or just quiet the job at hand right now but, if he did they would sure in doubt get the Scotsmen on him and kill him for sure. 

The lady then once again slightly within her held hand around the glass motioned the glass into the mans view point before herself. The kneeling man willingly took the drink without giving it a second thought of what had actually been cooked up in this glass for this very experiment right into his right hand ready to speak as his mouth opened up to speak to her. "Fick dich, Alex- - Fuck you, Alex-“. He spoke in a stern controlled tone with narrow eyebrows that pushed down onto his eyeballs and the tone of his voice became heavy. As is words finished he placed the glasses rimmed edge towards his mouth as he began to let the liquid slip into his opened mouth feeling the liquid vastly began to pop and crack inside him inner mouth. The kneeling man then manovered the glass to the side of him and onto the concreted road. He then arose his eyebrows up at her. "Mmmm scrumptious- - Mmmm scrumptious-“. He laughed with words full of sarcasm. “-Damit,- - -So,-“. He added clearing his throat as he began to continue he felt a slight change in his tone of voice and the innards that where all inside him of the toxic drink he had just take began to change his look onto the world around him. “-Witze über dich! - -Jokes on you!”. He continued the rest of his speech. Then the current change vastly changed him. The kneeling man then flexed his jaw over to one side in a painful moan feeling the toxins inside of him hijack themselves onto his active flesh inside of him devouring every morsel of life he had in him at a rapid unstoppable rate, he moved his head back up into the direction of Alex and the known Lomo before him seeing Lomo’s face was a bit worried for him but, the look on Alex’s face was content not showing no remorse of sorrow for what she had just done. 

The toxin then hit the kneeling man again, this time he began to loose all control of his breath, his body became quickly limb to the bone like jelly as he began to feel the urgent need to lean back to steady himself for the fall, his mouth clamped shut tightly clamping down hard on his jaws almost cracking some teeth out from their socket, thats how hard the toxin had hit him and he began to jolt ever so slightly like a nervous twitch that was continuous that filled his body with pain as the toxin gradually made its way to his throat as it began to devour it from the inside to the outside. His legs also clapped up in the jittering moment as his hands then pressed hard against his chest as his back bones felt the concreted road underneath him as he jittered about uncontrollably with wide eyes looking straight up into the nights sky as he gradually went into a slight coma that wasn’t enough to kill him but, to make him learn his lesson. 

Before him Lomo narrowed his eyes once more at the now unmovable man before him with his heart strings that pounded his heart beat to a slow rhythm not feeling any substance of sorrow for the man before him witch strikes a question to Alex who he now knows the name of her. "Was ist mit ihm passiert? - What happened to him?”. Alex then instantly rose her brows up not in his direction though. “ Seine Kehle aufgelöst - His throat dissolved”. She spoke as she then turned her attention towards him with a little nock of her head to one side.

"Du hast nicht müde? - You didn’t faint?”. She spoke notching he head back into the upright position. "War ich zu vermuten? - Was I suppose too?”. Lomo questioned with a nervous laughter amongst his lips not getting an immediate response so, he decided to continue to talk. "Ich habe aber gesehen, eine Menge Dinge in meinem Leben, aber - I have seen though, a lot of things in my day but,-“. Lomo spoke taking his wandering eyes off of Alex and back over towards the man.”-Das Habe ich noch nie gesehen - -That, I have never seen”. He spoke turing his wondering eyes back over into the female gaze of her black thick mysterious hold she had onto him into his full attention. “Lomo,- - Lomo,-“. She smiled as she folded her arms before her. "-Haben Sie das dringende Bedürfnis haben, jemand zu sagen, was Sie gerade gesehen haben? - Do you have the urgent need to tell anybody what you just saw?”. Lomo shrugged his shoulders and replied with a slight pause before answering as he whipped out his tongue to skimp across his bottom lip out of sight the other members of the crew on command pulled out their Colt M1991 black coloured heavy weighted guns into the direction point from behind Lomo. Lomo then slithered his wandering tongue back into the insides of him and answered finally back to her. “Nein - No”. Was all he gave. He was straight to the point with no deviations not knowing the immediate intentions of the six men behind him. Alex then arched her left brow ever so slightly signalling to the men from behind Lomo to lower their guns knowing he was true in his words. He had to be otherwise he would be dead the second they heard he had told someone. Thats how she runs in this crew. The six men from behind Lomo lowered their guns hiding them back into the left side of their black coloured jackets and then stood quietly to attention into her direction. "Werfen wir einen Spaziergang machen - Lets have a walk”. Alex spoke removing her left hand away from her side and into view of Lomo before her. Lomo looked down at her hand then trailed his eyes back up to her mouth then to her eyes. "Sie sicher sein wird, brauchen wir nur reden. Das ist alles - You will be safe, we just need to talk. Thats all”. 

She added with a smile. Lomo then eventually took his right hand into her hand and they both in unison left the group of the crew men behind as they both together walked down a dark and dingy unsafe ally way. 

In secret between the shadows of the dark and the two souls that wonder together in the dark came to a sudden stop. As Lomo held onto Alex’s hand. Alex could feel a pure change in this man that she had never felt before, Lomo’s hand that she held became bitter and cold to touch. Alex willingly removed her hand away from his grasp with an escape of breath of air upon her lips that diverted Lomo’s attention before him into her direction feeling a sudden hand had been removed as he turned his attention into her direction colliding their eyes into each others space before one another as they both gradually turned to one another in unison.

"Du bist die Hand, seine kalt- - You’re hand, its cold-”. She spoke in a whisper. “-Warum? - -Why?”. She then added in a curious tone upon her lips. ”Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sie haben es vorher gefühlt? - I have no idea, have you felt it before?”. Lomo questioned. Lomo did actually know why his hand was cold he could sense it immediately to what her intentions where now. "Nein, ich habe das nicht zuvor gefühlt mit niemandem - No I haven’t felt this before with anyone”. She replied back to him. "Wann hat es? - When did it start?”. She spoke again. Lomo went quiet for a moment before he responded. "Nicht so lange her, es begann aber, es nicht zu stören mich im Geringsten scheint wie du, ich habe keine Angst mehr zu sehen ist - Not so long ago it started but, it doesn’t seem to bother me in the slightest bit as you can see I’m not scared at all”. He replied as he reassured his intentions towards her as he could see her own eyes trailed down towards his right hand seeing a lime green bug bracelet that he had gotten from his Nana that was glowing a luminous green colour that caught her attention span for a moment as they both stood their in silence. 

In the mere silence of held back breaths without Alex making a sudden sound from her lips she elegantly with her captivating eyes drawn more of Lomo’s interactive attention towards her in a seductive manner that didn’t waver his attention away from her, she moved forward closer into Lomo’s embrace smelling the immediate hold he had on her without knowing he had drawn her into his embrace with that chilling sent of his that she could bare, Lomo took a few steady steps backing away from her as he closed his eyelids over his eyeballs seeing nothing but, pitch black with a flicker of his mouth opening and closing feeling the heat of her atmosphere started to ware off onto him as the waves of pure lust making it slam into his ridged bare shoulders against the thick wall of his own skin, he took a moment of silence to himself wondering where this was leading too to recalculate to know what was happening to him, he slid his tongue back down to the hitched hinges of his inner back wall near the entrance to the oesophagus, his eyes flashed open before himself exposing the light as it simmered down the light became stable and making it easy for him to see Alex was only now one step apart from him. 

Lomo could feel the immediate gaze from her became a little bit hard to bare as it made him began to shiver visible with the subtle jitters of his shoulders jiggling in their shoulder sockets and his body physically now held his throat clenched hard within the walls of his skin inwards not letting any air of saliva seep or slip out from it. Alex sensed the change of Lomo’s sent that became known to her that she was going to loose this man from her grasp so she decided to talk to him because he looked a bit frightened. 

"Wie fühlen Sie sich? - How are you feeling?”. She questioned wanting to know how he felt right now before her. Lomo’s eyebrows lit up. “Aufgeregt- - Excited-“. He smiled but, then the change of his expression disintegrated into a more worried frightened look that dawned onto his mind filling him up with thoughts that he thought he could never think of but, he had. He cleared his held up saliva gap making space for his mouth to un-clamp itself from the bottom jaw. ”-Und Vernarbt - -And scarred”. He spoke with a rattling response of his uneven voice that trembled with a slight twitch of his left eye. 

At this moment in time Alex goes in for the touch removing her left hand from its current position and into the direction position of Lomo’s right side of his face connecting her thumb to the edges of his face just before his earlobe to calm his nerves down by engaging in a little bit of Vampire interaction that seemed to please Lomo by a simple smile that crept upon to his face as his eyes connected together with Alex’s she began to speak to him in a slow understandable hearable tone. "Das ist nicht das Ende - This is not the end”. She whispered hearing Lomo’s breath became uneven even more as he took fast inhales and exhales out from his opened mouth. ”Wird es weh tun? - Is it going to hurt?”. 

Lomo shakily speaks out the words from his mouth as he clicked onto what she was up to as his mentally mind made his body grip onto the wall in fright knowing he should run away, knowing now she is not human but, a Vampire that had a desire to turn him into one tonight that he had been chosen but, there was some good in this though. He had always dreamt of what it would have been like to be bitten but, not in this circumstance. He felt Alex’s hand started to linger along the side of his cheek feeling the bristle hairs of his mustache on the edges of her skinned knuckles as they danced freely along it. "Nicht so, wie ich es tun - Not the way I do it”. 

She replied in a seductive manner within the tone of her voice seeing it had arose Lomo’s eyebrows up once again with an added flicker of a smile from his now un-shaken mouth. In one click of a second her upper jaw exposed two sharply pointed white fangs right in front of him on her calling command of her need to turn this man. Alex’s hand then made its way away from the edges of his face trailing itself around the back corner behind his earlobe as she imbedded her long extended red tipped nailed fingernails emerging themselves into the back of Lomo’s hair feeling the hairs where short in length just enough so that they could if she wanted to be pulled on in a tug sensation, she goes in for the bite letting her head embrace into the direction of the right side of his exposed neck hearing faintly the thump of his blood veins that started calling for her to take him, as she breached her teeth into the bitting action, her left hand then swiftly removed itself from its current held back state into more of the creeping state as it steadily lunged to the side of his face near his earlobe and moved her fingertips into the clawed action as they began to grab onto the thinly cut smoothed out strands of hair on that side while she positioned herself. 

Her teeth where now ready to clamp down onto his active skin before her fangs she took a breath in and then she jabbed her fangs into the side of his neck immediately on a dime feeling Lomo before her had pushed his upper half up ever so slightly from the wall as he naturally opened his mouth letting out the needed air that needed to be released. 

Alex naturally knowing when to do this kind of action began to draw blood out from the side of his neck with a tight enclosed seal of her flappy lipped rimmed mouth that closed the seal of the fresh blood that willingly with pressure from the air that she began to suck in the blood from this mans body and it was a skill that she had to learn from the get go when she was turned it was what the God that told her to do so. Lomo, on the other end of the sucking line feels this drawing sensation that came from the side of his neck like he was being drained of all his juices that was inside of him, his mouth was parted open still letting out handfuls of air as his bottom jaw just hanged there loosely for a while as he began to take deep breaths to try and calm his immune system down a little bit more seeing it had began to reject the sudden strain of Alex wanting to suck the living daylights out of him. 

After a while of the continuous sucking his body became to not resisting the pain of the sucking action that Alex was giving to him and he actually began to enjoy this act of sudden foreplay. After a while more Alex was now satisfied on what she had done so, she un-jabbed her fangs from the blood sockets of her imbedded fangs upon Lomo’s neck as she began to take a moment to handle her own breathing pattern, the loose of some blood around her mouth that she had to clean up and then immediate breakage of pain that she succumbs too with a pain jabbing into the side of her head that also made her feel drained of her own blood that she was baring around all inside of her, the blood that was inside of her began to rush itself all around her in different directions and paths it had taken making her physical state feel a bit dehydrated and dizzy for some unknown matter of events. 

After a few minutes she came stable in her action of pursuing the task at hand. Alex wandered her eyes over into the direction of Lomo seeing he was now leaning more of himself up against the wall. Lomo opened up his eyes to her seeing she was looking at him again. Lomo then decided to speak. "Warum haben Sie mich? - Why did you chose me?”. He questioned licking the edges of his lower lip as he breathed in the air around him smelling the smell of blood that had been given. Alex responded with. "Sie verdient eine von US- zu sein - You deserved to be one of us-“. She smiled reassuring him. ”-Jetzt Ich werde zu lassen du- - -Now I’m going to let you-“. She halted her words for a moment with a blank expression and mind at play as a thought came into mind. (Soll ich ihn mir schmecken? Nach dem, was ich gerade von diesem unbekannten Mann gefühlt? - Should I let him taste me? after what I had just felt from this unknown man?). She thought as she came back into reality changing her expression back into a smile that did have a hint of fear of what this man before her would be capable of doing next. ”-Probier mich- - -Taste me-“. His voice began to change into a stern tone with one raised brow seeing Lomo had blankly looked away from her for a second then back at her for a while. "-Okay?. Lomo - -Okay?. Lomo”. She pressed on seeing he looked now a little bit out of it so she called his name to get his attention back wanting him to respond with words but, all she got was a word. “Ja - Yes”. He slurred out from his dried up mouth. 

Lomo’s body was changing once again without him knowing. He thought he was just going through some type of relapse of short responsive physical activeness that was messing up with the innards of his stomach. His intentions of Alex hand changed servilely making this time Alex walk backwards towards the wall now with her back way up against the wall with her eyeball pupils connected to Lomo still, in a split second Alex sees a second change of intentions that ran through the corse of Lomo’s mind seeing something new had appeared and she does not like it one bit. Lomo opened his mouth up letting his own sharped pointy ended fangs out on his command before her very eyes, Alex breath clamped up letting her out close, she was completely shocked at what she had put herself in, how was she going to get herself out of this because now she felt like she was the smaller innocent Vampire that was now not in control, she was now pinned up physically and mentally up against the wall. Her hands were planted upon the rough rouged surface of the bricked wall feeling the coldness of the brick run though her system like a ticking time bomb, her eyes on the other hand couldn’t move even if they wanted too her sight was stuck on Lomo the whole time and her breath was not cutting of circulation to her lungs as they clamped tightly inside of her. 

Lomo speedily stepped an inch closer into her embrace feeling the sudden vibe of her own fear latch onto his skin like a drug drugging himself up to the full capacity that he could bare before her that riddled inside of his own body. Lomo removed his head from the straight position as he guided himself into the direction onto her right side of her neck letting his sharpened pointed fangs glide themselves into the direction of her active blood pumping skin hearing the thump of her veins that circulated the blood within her that circulated the blood flow around her veins, his lips and fangs reached the surface of her skinned layered neck. He breathed frequently to torment his vial breath along her skin, Alex could feel his own breath upon her making her wish that she had never encountered this man she wanted to get away from him, Lomo then without warning he jammed his fangs into her on his own command letting it send a painful emotionally charged intense strike of a packet full of pain though the core of his body and right into Alex’s making her moan a vial exhausted strenuous whale of a whine that came from the immediate jab of Lomo’s deeply imbedded fangs. Lomo naturally as any Vampire would. He began to suck but, time he sucked a little bit harder than you’re suppose to, Alex within his grasp began to squirm with breakage of huffs and grunts from her mouth as now she was trying to remove herself away from Lomo but, Lomo had now a firm tarzan grasp onto her as either of his hands bared around her shoulders keeping herself right up against the hard bricked wall not making her move an inch. This pain that she felt rushing through her system was different like any other Vampire she had felt before it was painful but, it seemed to began to drain her out of this world ever so slightly each time he sucked up more and more of her blood into his body. 

In a vast flash of Lomo’s lips detaching the hinges of his fangs from her skin in the closed vision of his eyes he feels one hand on either side of his shoulders began to pull himself away from Alex’s grasp, his fangs sinked back into his teeth making them look normal again, his eyes flashed open seeing Alex was leant up against the wall, then his attention turned to the man from behind him and his fangs popped up out from their content state as he glared into the eyes of a crew member of Alex’s as he tensed his muscles. The crew member on the other hand wasn’t in conflict with Lomo he just shrugged it off like he had dealt with this before. He had in fact dealt with this kind of action before so he didn’t really take it too heart that much. The crew mans attention was now onto Alex. "Bist du ok? - Are you ok?”. He called out into her direction while tightening the grip go his fingers onto more of Lomo’s shoulder feeling within his grasp that he was putting up a fight slightly as he didn’t want to be held like that. Alex eventually took a moment to bring her back into reality as she took deep breaths, she opened her eyes feeling pain even though Lomo had detached his fangs from her but, it still resinated within her goddess of her worshiping body that rushed though her system, she immediately without a word from her mouth she propelled her body away from the brick wall and stood with full control of her body right up into the face of Lomo with those big eyes and flaring nostrils like a very, very angry dragon.

"Was zum Teufel! bist du? - What the fuck! are you?”. She spoke with anger amongst her tone of voice. Lomo responded with no remorse of anger but, laughter that entered his train of thought. "Ich weiß, dass diese Transformation ist schmerzhaft, aber Sie fallen nicht Woh- - I know this transformation is painful but, you’re not falling apart-“. Lomo sees vividly in his vision the wrinkles of Ale’s eyebrows began to soften around her face. ’-Sie Fallen in etwas anderes mit einer neuen Fähigkeit, schön zu sein - -You’re falling into something different with a new capacity to be beautiful”. Alex’s face swelled up with shock and numbness. Mostly numbness to the skin fold all around her limbs. “Was? - What?”. She spoke moving her lips only trying to understand him. As she didn’t get a response she decided to change tactics on him in words. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht? - What have you done to me?”. She huffed making her flabby bits on numb skin turn into hard as rocks while she took a few steps back away from him seeing a sudden vast change of Lomo’s actions where disintegrating into something she could not understand.

Lomo, within the inner layers of his hidden insidious felt the nights coldest braes hit the edges of his skin making his inside began to conjure within the inner individual layers of his skin even worser than before, his face began to turn pail, his heart began to beat slower than it should and he began to sweat bullet sized sweat droplets that ran down the edges of his face sliding down towards his inner dryer up clamped now raspy throat, the crew man began to feel the weakness encroach around his bare hands as he was no beginning to be the man to hold Lomo up from his stance, Lomo’s eyelids before Alex began heavily weighted as they began to flutter down for a second or two before flapping back up open as he zoned in and out of consciousness. 

The crew man beside him made Lomo kneel himself down to the ground seeing he was feeling weak as Alex looked on not knowing what she had done or what Lomo had done or taken at this point. The crew man laid Lomo gracefully onto the ground as if he was a new born baby with his back onto the concreted road as he began to place Lomo’s cold but, touchable hands neatly placed upon his upper chest. The crew man then removed himself from Lomo’s side seeing Lomo’s eyelids had now stopped jittering about and had come to a close with subtle movements of his chest flexing in and out showing that he was still breathing. The crew man then looked up from Lomo and into the eyes of Alex who had followed suit. 

"Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? - What did you do to him?”. He spoke. Alex took it back for a moment with narrowed eyebrows as she shook her head. "Ich habe es nicht anything- - I didn’t do anything-“. She spoke removing her left hand into view of the crew man before herself then back to her side. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist ... Alles, was ich tat, war, ihn beißen, dann hatte er Zähne. Ich dachte, er war human- - -I don’t know what happened… All I did was bite him, then he had fangs. I thought he was human-“. Alex halted her words and looked back down at Lomo. "-Dies Hat es noch nie geg eben - -This has never happened before”. She added with a sound of worry in her voice. The crew man then replied with the right solution to handle this. "Ich denke, wir sollten die Gott sagen? meinst du nicht? - I think we should tell the God? don’t you think?”. Alex removed her eyes from Lomo with a smile on her face. "Ja, das ist eine großartige Idee - Yes, that is a great idea”. She gleamed with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

The rising burst of the morning sun that casted over the new born soul of one Lomo Ladbroker. Soon afterwards after his awakening his changing emotions and thoughts sucked back up into a black un-absorbed space in the back of his mind. His eyelids began to flutter like butterfly wings that blew in the wind on the calm day in the heat of the day, he took his first inhale and exhale into the surrounding open air around him. His breath was easy to take but, it wasn’t hard and raspy as he thought it might have bin. His eyeballs adjusted to the surrounding light around him, an sudden urge of different paths of change came in full force into his now active physical stated intentions that made him feel more healthier and more powerful in a sense that he could in fact if he wanted to rule the world.

His mind then latched onto a particular part about himself that he began to fear for the worst. With either of his hands, they both reached the softened edges of his slightly pointed mustache as his fingers delicately clamped down onto the pointy ends feeling the hair between his fingers delicately letting him know now that his mustache hadn’t been messed with. He felt at ease right now knowing it was safe. His heart then began to bounce around in his chest once more, his eyeballs then vastly swigged and swayed from the hinges of their sockets from the left direction first with an arch of his left brow pointing upwards as his sight became clear to him that their was no other person in sight on the angel, then he swung his head into the other direction lowering his left brow down, he rose his right brow up into an arch seeing only a few paces before him was a black limousine had been parked their with a tall looking man who was well dressed in black long sleeved shirt, a red tie that matched his trousers and he wore black laced up flat shoes with a smidge of a heel. 

Lomo faced into the forwards direction away from the limousine and the well dressed man and thought about it for a moment as his body stayed still feeling the heat underneath him began to evaporate before his eyes seeing nothing but, the heat waves that hit towards his exposed skin. (Was ist mit mir geschehen? - Whats happened to me?).He thought glaring his squinted eyes up at the blue sky. Lomo began to over hang his upper teeth towards his bottom lip as he began to dove into his depend thoughts more of what had happened last night. (Ich brauche das wer ?, was, wo und wann in der letzten Nacht -?! - I need the who?, what, where? and when? of last night!-). In mid thought his eyes latched themselves onto the well dressed man on his right side. (-Wonder Wenn er eine Idee hat, was passiert ist? Letzte Nacht - -Wonder if he has an idea what happened? last night). 

Lomo began to manoeuvre himself into the upwards position removing himself into the standing position, his eyes un-squinted themselves from the beaming light as he lowered the flaps of his eyelids onto himself instead, his eyeballs wondered from left, right, up and down in a slow motion scanning with precision seeing no marks or scratches was left on him. 

Lomo tilter his head up in a powerful manner striking the man with his male gaze into his direct line un-physical contact, Lomo naturally began to sniff the air sensing the aroma that had caught his immediate attention span to that lingering smell, with slight grasps of his minuscule flared nostrils that sucked in and sucked out the intense devouring smell of active blood that imbedded within the mans musk cologne began to feed on the hitched harness of Lomo’s thoughts of hunger had spilled inside head witch did send signals of thirst for blood into the line of fire of the well dressed man making him speak for the first time with a quivering mouth full of stutters with shakes of his body as it conflicted with the intense gaze from Lomo fearing he was going to get bitten soon. " Du musst hungrig sein? bist du? - You must be hungry? are you?”. He spoke trying to embark on his own current intentions to washout the fact that he was fearing for his own life at this moment he had to remain calm or Lomo will pick up the sent easily as he spoke in a deep tone into the direction of Lomo’s daggered eyeballs of conflicted hunger and thirst for human flesh. Lomo caught the words of him within the ears as he looked upon the shaved mans facial hair appearance seeing he had his hair brushed back away from his face. ”Ich habe Hunger - I’m hungry”. 

Lomo spoke with a flickering tongue that spiked into the edge of his mouth then lifted its wet substance across the corse of his dried upper lip, then back into his bleak hole of his mouth clamping his teeth before his hidden tongue, Lomo took a few more steps closer into the direction of the well dressed man hearing the rumbles of his stomach began to pine and ache since he hadn’t eaten since last night he was still hungry before hand that was only a snack to him, he thirsted for more blood and on his agenda today was human blood in fact. “Gut- - Well-“. The well dressed man started to speak again as he cleared the lump in his throat full of backed up saliva. Once his throat was cleared he removed his right hand from its still position, his sweating fingertips slid into position of the door handle of the car, once they clipped into place he swung it open into Lomo’s view seeing he had stopped now only two steps before him and his atmosphere conjuring the vulnerable man to stand completely still and try to not move a single muscle showing the tell, tell tails of fear within him. As Lomo stands two steps away from him with no intentions to attack just yet, he had to wait for the right moment to strike he asked this first butting into the well dressed mans talk. "-Wohin gehen wir - -Where are we going?”. 

The well dressed man took it back three notches fearing for the worse, he relaxed his shoulders ever so slightly and that was the wrong move. 

Lomo lunged into the mans direction placing his left foot out in front of him with his hand sprawled out before him, they breached the edged around the mans neck holding him into his own embrace, Lomo opened his mouth up in a flash showing the sharpened pointy ends of his two fangs, his eyes narrowed with flags of skin that had been pressed against his eyes to make that menacing form of his face, he positioned the mans neck right under his mouth, with his hands in place feeling the mans fear had expressed onto his own active skin hearing the heavy weighted breaths of the man quickened, Lomo took one last breath and he dove his teeth right into the heart of the mans neck pinning him into the direction of the car as he manovered himself and the man in one go towards the side of the car doors frame. 

Lomo began to suck and breath in a fast sequence as blood began to make a mess of him. The blood trailed past his lips, down towards the mans neck and seeping into the nooks and cranes of Lomo’s hands that held him hold up the not so squirming well dressed man before him, Lomo must have startled him instantly seeing the man wasn’t responding to being sucked on, the well dressed man was gone, his eyes had closed, his mouth was left parted open as he hanged onto his last breath that Lomo had caught himself in that situation, Lomo began to draw more of the thick blood from the mans veins filling his body up with pure goodness and accomplishment in his beating active heart. 

Lomo felt the need to stop seeing their was no more blood in that area. Lomo un-jabbed his fangs from that position, he didn’t even lick his lips to wash of the rest of the blood, he wan’t to show that he had just eaten, Lomo without a caring thought he pushed the man with his hind left booted foot and booted the man the curb hearing the cracking bones within side this unconscious man hit the concreted ground with a thud of his head hitting the concrete with full force of Lomo’s pressured push. 

With that been done Lomo slinked his way into the back seat of the limousine sitting comfortably on the red leather black lines seat, as he sat he reached out his left hand sliding his blood painted still dripping fingers of the man he had just devoured onto the cars handle, he held onto the handle and pulled the door close to him hearing a light clasp sound of the door meeting the fitting that was build just for it. 

Now the driver on the other hand noticed that his co-worker hadn’t come back to him, in silence of his own controlled breath his bright light blue eyes drove themselves over into the mirror just above his head seeing the man that he was waiting for was Lomo, the drivers eyes followed the mans silhouette of his body on the out edges, as his eyes meet the hands of the man, the drivers nose twitched, his eyes blinked hard once seeing before himself that the man he had ordered to go out and attended to Lomo had been eaten. (Ich habe ihn nicht gegessen zu werden senden! - I didn’t send him out to be eaten!). 

The driver thought narrowing his bushy grey imbedded white tinged brown upon his eyes. His eyeballs then trailed of to Lomo’s teeth seeing they where still sticked out from his mouth. The driver weakened his own grudge against the grain and lowered all emotions to simmer down as his face weakened in the moment, he took a small wanted gulp from his mouth and pressed onto looking into the direction before him with his head held up ever so slightly. The driver steadily with faint breaths leaving from his opened mouth as he thought it would be easier to breath from, his hand wavered over the nob of the stick, he pushed it into the driving mode, he released his hand from the stick and place it back up onto the wheel. His right foot below him began to ease off the breaks, his hands then began to turn the wheel into the right direction and turn onto the accelerator to drive on forward. 

A few silent moments later into the drive the driver of the vehicle who now sat alone in the drivers seat with both of his hands firmly grasped onto the hard tightening leather bounded cast over the wheel, he vacantly diverted his eyes for a second towards the mirror just above his head onto the left of him seeing Lomo was sat their right up against the seat with his blood coloured hands upon his knee caps keeping very still. “Wie war Ihr 35. Geburtstag? - How was your 35st birthday?”. He spoke in the language of German knowing Lomo should know it by now. Lomo perked up his eyeballs into the direction of the mirror seeing the driver mans eyes where looking back at him. “ Nun, es war nicht so gut - Well, it was not so good”. He spoke in a low tone. “Woher? - How come?”.”He responded with a weakened voice. “Weil ein Schotte gejagt me- - Because a Scotsman chased me-“. Lomo withdrawled his words from his mouth in a sudden motion of silence feeling a blank in his brain had stopped him from speaking. “-Was als nächstes geschah? - What happened next?”. The driver spoke seeing Lomo had stopped speaking. Lomo glared his eyeballs back up into the direction of the man as he opened his mouth to speak. “Ich habe keine Ahnung - I have no idea”. Lomo spoke shrugging his shoulders once again diverting his eyes from the mirror back down to his red blooded painted hands that smelt of the man he had just devoured. The driver then turned his attention back to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

At 12pm at night the driver reached Lomo’s grand home in the hills of Germany. The driver pulled up at the grand mansion that was huge in size and length. As he was pulling up Lomo gradually awoken from his sleepy state glaring into the window before him with an opened un-fanged mouth feeling the hunger at this point had left him adding a new sensation through his body as his eye pupils expanded seeing the view before himself that bring-forth the memories of his childhood in small flashes of those memorable memories when he was little before his eyes but, then he withdrawled the thought. (Warum hat dieser Mann mir hier gemacht? - Why has this man taken me here?). 

He thought feeling beneath him the car had stopped. Lomo knew now it was his time to leave. Lomo removed his right hand into the direction of the inner door handle, he hooked his fingertips around the handle, he pulled it before him and opened the door letting the draft of cold air immediate cover his body. 

Lomo excited out from the car with a soft sound as he pushed with the edges of his fingertips closing the door behind himself. The limousine parked still from behind him, Lomo walked on forward into the direction of the red pained doors of the mansion hearing his booted heels hit the concreted flat skimmed road path beneath him, he turned his mouth into a smile in ‘Aww’ of his home as a thought came into mind. (Ich bin Lichtung wieder zu Hause zu sein - I’m glade to be back home). 

Lomo walked on further into the direction of the stairs, he walked upon the stairs gaining closer into the direction of the doors, he removed his left hand reaching out, his fingers held onto the door handle and twisted it to the right side as he unhooked the dormant state that it was in, he moved the door towards him, he peered in first to inspect the area seeing how wide the space was just as he had left it, his eyes moved over into the direction of the flooring seeing it was checkered with black and white tiles.

In the centre of the spacious room was a high bolted chandelier right in the centre with pre-lit candles glistening in the shadows of the dark that surrounded it like a light festering in the dark as it shined its living heart beating glow into the world, around the edges of the chandelier masked the painted walls of elaborated art work that himself and his father had painted back in the day. The work itself was still pristine clean like it had been done yesterday, at the back of the room was one snaked two tongued staircase that led upstairs, to the left of him was a opened door, to Lomo he knew that was the entrance to the kitchen and then to the right of him was a long hall of the family room that was joined together with the library at the end. 

Lomo took then one step into the spacious room heading towards the staircase with his eyes peeled only into the direction of the red covered steps wondering witch side he should take, as he walked more into the direction of the left staircase out from the silence at the top of the staircase he was immediately greeted by his butler Archer who was dressed in all black clothing with a dash of a red bow tie in the middle who was at the age of sixty six who hadn’t seen Lomo in ages. But, Lomo he completely diverted his attention away from his butler and walked down to the left of him. The butler stood there with a smile but, once Lomo was out of sight the butlers heart sagged deeply clinging on for his soul, his mouth dropped lower as far as he could into a sad frown but, then it changed into a curious look as he looked at the back of Lomo seeing his body movements had changed slightly as he walked this time in a profound powerful manner than before.   
(Dies wird ihm nicht gefallen, er hat noch nie gemacht. Er hatte immer gesagt, mir hallo - This is not like him, he has never done this before. He had always said hi to me). 

At 9.05pm Lomo walked up into his room that was completely the way he had left it, it was neat, everything was in its place, there was a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe, a masters sweat on the left and black leather couch in the corner. Lomo walked on forward more into the room over towards his bed, he placed his left red blood coloured hand upon the bed sheet feeling the softness of the sheet beneath his fingers and then he swiftly with an escape of his breath he turned on the dime and walked out from the room. 

Lomo paced one forward motion into the direction of the long dark hallway, as he was in mid-walk he stopped at the door seeing a man was standing there dressed in fully black cloths, Lomo could barley see the mans face by the shadows the mysterious man was hiding himself in the shadows. “kann ich gehen ? - Can I go in?”. Lomo questioned. The mysterious man before him stood hidden in the dark unusable shadows before him, he parted the seems of his closed mouth letting a breath full of smoke invested sent of Camel Joe aroma into the air before him and Lomo. Lomo inhaled the smell of smoke before him taking the needed breath in making him feel instantly dizzy with the strong musk of the mans cologne. “Kein können Sie nicht - No you can’t”. The mysterious mans breath lingered in the wavered fog of his exhaling breath before Lomo’s eyes. Lomo then replied back fast with a violent tone to the mysterious mans ears. “Woher? - How come?”. He questioned. The mysterious man leant back onto the doors frame a little bit more with jiggle of his mouth parting slightly more with a evil snicker of a laugh that Lomo felt a little bit vulnerable in this moment. “denn erstens Sie etwas für mich tun müssen - Because, first you need to do something for me”. The mysterious man spoke in a deep weakened syrup tone that lingered before Lomo’s ears hearing the exact words. He know had to deal with this man. Lomo’s heart pumped the vial blood within him like a racing rocket that was about to lift off. Lomo in a swing of motion he moved himself into the direction of the man taking one step closer towards him. “Warum sollte ich etwas für Sie tun, ich weiß nicht einmal, wer du bist! - Why should I do anything for you, I don’t even know who you are!”. He expressed out with a firm tone before the mysterious man. The mysterious man then closed up his lips firmly upon his bottom lip waiting to see if Lomo would change his mind. Lomo then reluctantly huffed with the flow of his arms forming before him as either of his hands tucked into the side of his chest as he formed a angry pout before the man with raised brows. In submission to the man he huffed his exhausted breath out before him. “ Ordnung, - Fine -“. He declared seeing the mysterious mans eyes immediately expanded his pupiles. “-ich werde es tun, aber, was würde ich aus ihm heraus? huh! - -I will do it but, what would I get out of it? huh!”. He spoke wanting to know the answer.”Du bist das Leben - You’re life”. The mysterious man spoke with a twinkle in his eyes by the light that was masked over Lomo’s right should that slightly slithered across the space between them both. “OK. Was ist die Aufgabe? - Ok. What is the task?”. Lomo spoke taking one step back away from the man seeing he didn’t need to stand that close to him. “Ihnen sagen, Vater, daß du ihn für das Fest der du bist Leben zu verlassen bist du - Tell you’re father that you’re going to leave him for the rest of you’re life”. Lomo’s throat that was once filled with saliva withdrawled all its content down his throat as he took a gulp to clear the path way, within his mouth it became dry as he parted his mouth open letting the surrounding air within it absorbs its self into the edges of his fleshy cheeks. His mouth then closed fast then reopened with a new slime lined layer of saliva all over his hooked teeth and flapy tongue. “Auf keinen Fall! - No way!-“. Lomo breathed out deeply with narrow sharpened pointy eyebrows that formed ripples of his formed skin into wrinkles above his eyebrows. “-Wieso den? - Why?”. He gawked out from his mouth in a violent manner. 

The mysterious man then had other plans to set this man straight. The mysterious man motioned one leg forwards invading the slither of light that had once masked him by the shadows of the dark but, now he came into the light, Lomo adjusted his eyes seeing the man before him seeing the mans face was masked over the light that was shining behind him from the room, the mysterious mans face was all wrinkled up like he had been in the bath for hours, Lomo’s heart began to shake within his pent up cage of his meeting heart as his eyes zoned in on the mans mouth seeing his teeth was in show before himself seeing how rugged they where and the smug of musk the man apparently bared around his appearance with unkindly to him. "Denn wenn Sie es nicht tun, was ich sage, werde ich die Arbeit für Sie tun, und es wird nicht angenehm für Ihren Vater zu sein - Because if you don't do as I say, I will do the job for you and it won't be pleasing to you're father". He spoke in a stern tone retrieving back to the wall with a smug look upon his face seeing the eyeballs of Lomo began to blink before him with little noises of his breath that made a fretting sound before himself as Lomo did know what to do next but, he had to do it. What if this mysterious man was going to hurt his father in a bad way. So, Lomo decided to take it into his own hands at his own will. 

Lomo with the task in mind he placed his left hand against the gold plated door handle, he twisted the handle into the right direction, he pushed the door away from him, he entered the door closing the door from behind him facing his father Richard Anushiewicz that was perched on his throne in the direction of the back wall sitting in the up right position with either of his hands onto the wooden desk with a few accessories accompanied around his hands that where a few stacks of paper and a bottle of his finest red wine that was placed near the edge of the left hand side of him.

Richard motioned his sagging wrinkled eyeballs with flappy folded skin up into the direction of Lomo seeing he had honoured his call for him. His dormant mouth turned into a big greeting smile as his hands clasped together with each other before him.”Wie war Ihr 53. Geburtstag Sohn? - How was your 53rd birthday son?”. Lomo removed his left blooded stained hand into the direction onto the side of his head as he began to nervously rub his hand back and forth in a stressing motion as thoughts sinked into his mind trying to come up with something to say but, he landed on a lie. “Ah, gut es war großartig - Ah, well it was great”. He spoke relaxing the tension of his hand back down to the side of him. “Wirklich? - Really?”. Richard spoke with an wriggling arched brow seeing he had gotten no response so he spoke again. “ich brauche , um mit , warum ich dich hierher gebracht zu bekommen auf - Also, I need to get on with why I brought you here". Lomo nodded with blinking eyelids. “Ja , gehen Sie auf - Yes, go on". He spoke letting his blooded hands hang low just upon either side of his waist not realising that he had them their in plan view of his father.”Warum ich dich hierher gebracht war- - Why I brought you here was-“. Richard’s throat clogged up with saliva as it got a balmy and sticky together. His pupils had gotten wide seeing his eyes had casted over into the direction of Lomo's hands on either side seeing the remnants of blood was amongst his fingers and the putrid smell began to linger around the un-infested room. 

Richard's mind came to a sudden thought. (The time had come for him. Why did It have to be now!). Richard then un-balmy sticky substance of his lips together and began to speak words. “Du weißt, ich werde Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen - You know I'm going to have to report you!". Richard spoke once again lowering his eyes to Lomo's hands with a soften voice of not wanting to do this but, he had done already. “Sie, was - You what!”. Lomo spoke with a fastened voice of anger amongst it. "Ich habe es getan bereits Sohn ! I neu , bevor die Hand , bevor Sie kamen sogar - Have done it already son! I new before hand, before you even came in-“. He paused letting his wrinkled eyelids line up with Lomo's jagged ones feeling the weight of the room had lopsided to Lomo’s more seeing he was now controlling the intense atmosphere in the room that circled around him.”-Nur Auf dich schauen , was du geworden bist betrachten - —Just look at you, look at what you have become”. He spoke breathing out with exhaustion upon his words. 

Lomo couldn't stand it. He had now had to change the situation into his own hands. “Gut- - Well-“. He spoke in a proud manner with folded arms. "-Ich muss dir etwas sagen!- - -I have something to tell you!-“. He spoke in a deeper voice than before as he encroached his able body forward towards Richard’s desk removing his folded arms right onto the wooden desk before him seeing Richard's impression upon his face was flat out stunned like a deer in the headlights that was going to get hit with a full force of a might big truck full of load logs. “-I Verlasse Sie gut, dieses Mal zu meinen eigenen Bedingungen ! Sie können Sie Herrenhaus , Geld, sind aber , Sie kann nicht- - -I’m leaving you for good, this time on my own terms! you can have you're mansion, money but, you can’t-". He leant in more closer towards his father as he breathed out deeply from his beating heart letting his breath waver before his eyes. “-Haben Mich als dein Sohn ! - - -Have me as your son!-“. Richard could feel the immediate breath of Lomo upon his sweat wriggled face with big pupils that mirrored the vision of Lomo's fury in his grasp on his last breath of fear as he heard those words that sound so true. “-Länger - -Any longer”. Lomo spoke with dignity as he leant back into the upright position with the flow of his arms folding back into place, he closed the heavy controlled weight of his brimmed upper and bottom lips into a closed form while breathing deeply from his nostrils feeling he had accomplished the mysterious mans task. 

Lomo swiftly on an immediate dime twisting his foot around, his eyes followed suite removing the anger that he had bared away from his fathers vision as he turned his back on him, Lomo walked on forwards heading to the exit, as he breached the edged frame of the door, he twitched his head to the right of him staring immediately into the direction of the mysterious mans eyes that had showed a different colour of the world into his direction. It was fear this time. He had become immediately scared of Lomo of what anger he was baring around the weight of his body before him. In a stern tone Lomo opened his mouth up to speak. “Ich habe die Aufgabe, die Sie mir gesagt, zu tun getan - I have done the task you told me to do”. Lomo spoke expressing out a light weighted breath of air before him.“Gut erledigt - Well done”. The mysterious man smiled delightedly into the direction of Lomo hiding the immediate fear within him. “Was soll ich jetzt tun? - What would you have me do now?”. The mysterious man slithered a slither parting of his body out into plan view of Lomo before himself showing a un-shadowed part of his face appeared into the light that came from the direction of the opened door behind Lomo. “Sie haben freien ranes auf der Welt jetzt , leben wie Sie für den Rest der du bist Leben leben wollen - You have free ranes on the world now, like you want to live for the rest of you’re life”. He spoke with a deep controlled whispered tone soon travelling his eyes away from the ones of Lomo’s and onto the door before him.

Lomo motioned his body away from the grasps of his lungs releasing a breath of exhaustion upon his lips but, not moving just yet. He wanted to see what this mysterious man wanted to do with his father at this time of the night. The mysterious man before him with his left hand clasped upon the door handle hearing subtle breaths projecting from the minuscule flared nostrils of Lomo and the subtle lip that was parted open from him pushing the air forwards against his neck. The mysterious man with a swift hand glide he twisted his wrist opened up the door before him, Lomo eyes alined themselves directly upon the door with pure curiosity upon his thoughts as to what was going to be said or done next. 

The mysterious man before Lomo with full observation knowing that Lomo was still there stood from behind him. In the direction before him his eyes line up with Lomo’s fathers ones and he speaks out loud to him making sure Lomo will never hear the end of this sentence." Bist du bereit dafür! - Are you ready for this!”. He speaks out loud to the hearing ears of both Richard and Lomo. Lomo’s rapped un-beating heart beat strained at the thought of those words that collected in his mind piecing them together. Lomo sees before him the last sight of this mysterious man who’d now had just closed to door on him, Lomo sprang up against the wall of the door immediately placing his ear up against it with his mouth parted open exhaling and inhaling throughout his mouth with subtle hints of fear that soon washed over his mind as he waited patiently to hear what was going to happen next. 

Within the room itself the mysterious man who’d worn the slightly dull clocked clothed white appearance before Richard who was sat up straight before his wooden desk with either of his hands upon his knee caps. He knew what he had to do next. Something completely off the books just to scare his own son away from him. The mysterious man before him folded his arms in a gesture to proceed giving him a little grunt from his voice box to continue the event that was rehearsed before Lomo’s meeting with Richard. Richard him his over cast glow of the bright vibrant light upon him casted over his dark green long sleeved shirted clothing that was buttoned up to the last one at the bottom, he was fitted in perfectly with a black belt keeping his black trousers up and his black shoe laces kept in his dark wine coloured socks. He before the mysterious man diverted his eyes towards the right of him, with a steady opened mouth, he began to control in remerging fear in his heart, his right hand moved away from its position and advanced towards the draws handle. His hand reached the handle, his fingers grabbed onto the gold bar, he pulled his wrist back opening up the draw before him with ease slightly showing what was inside it into his full focused gaze upon the object that was placed inside, his hand then removed itself from the gold handle and motioned upon the object below in a hovering manner as thoughts decided to spilling into his caged brain to change the sense of emotion of doing this. His son would never look at him the same way. 

Richard’s hand hovered over the object below him in the draws, he contemplated on if he should continue but, he new he had too the mysterious man was here, he has no clue on what this mysterious man but, perfectly dressed man would do if he says no to this. Richard let his fingers delicately grasp upon the gun object that was below him, he pulled it out from the darkness and into the light of his sight with a else of a breath from his lips feeling the immediate weight upon his right hand. With one quick check he notched the black gun downwards point the tipped end away from him, he leant in a little bit closer towards it, he closed his left eye and looked on through the gun seeing there where bullets in it. It was sure loaded. 

Richard looked back into the mysterious mans direction pointing the gun to the side of him with the finger on the trigger ready to take launch on the wooden floor before him. Just outside from the room Lomo intently held his breath in listening intently to what was going to happen. Back in the room Richards eyes swayed into this mans view, he held his breath and pressed his finger upon the trigger. The bullet that was stationed safe in the gun launched itself outwards right out from the gun itself and hit the floor with a loud banging noise. Out side from the door Lomo’s un-beating heart strained instantly, his ears picked up a noise that he’d not liked at all, his brows narrowed with a slight tension upon his clamped teeth that protruded his fangs back into play, his un-beating heart raced with, with what his intentional emotions upon him became nothing. 

All that he could conjure up with the subtle seed of hunger that unleashed into his thoughts. His mouth eased itself from its tension state, his mouth opened up slightly letting the air slip into his lungs trying to get a whiff of blood but, nothing came into range. Lomo’s thought soon dwindled on the idea as it came to him in his second intentions upon his mind. (Wer geschossen wurde? War es mein Vater. Das ist alles, was ich noch habe, wenn er es war - Who got shot? was it my dad. Thats all that I have left if it was him). Lomo thought removing himself from the side of the door standing in the middle of the darkened hallway. His mind triggered in all different directions wondering what to do next. He’d thought it would be best not to enter the room. He turned his head away without taking a further look upon what the scene might have been inside the room, he walked on forth not looking back at the door and headed out from the house.

Meanwhile back over into the room, Richard who sat within his chair feeling his sweat bullets drizzle down the ridge of his back, his flappy folded formed skinned eyes that held in his eye sockets, he looked back over into the direction of the mysterious man that lead his own attention upon the door with a quiver of happiness that planted across his face but, the look on Richard was different. Richard from the silence spoke out into the direction of the mysterious man. "Er kaufte es - He bought it”. He speaks with a tone of death and sadness in his tone with the fact that his only son didn’t come in and rescue him.


	4. Chapter 4

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
*Writers Pov:*  
I have now placed my elderly aching bones on the soft cushioned hospital bed in the corner of the room. The white sheets underneath me are very soft to the touch. Right now I am about to tell you something that you should know about me.What you knew about vampires, take it off the script. We are a new breed that nobody on this earth form has heard of well, except for you now. There put in this word but, they are not of it. But, there is one thing that keeps the same in human and vampire form. How were thirsty, their thirsty too for wanting something to become of themselves. 

In this world vampires are aloud to rome the world but, I am a different kind of vampire that was cooked up in prison under different circumstances that aloud me to form myself in that way. I was built up in away that was unequipped with emotion that had been stripped out from my un-beating heart. The only thing that I obeyed to was the term kill. My body activeness had changed drastically making me feel dry and un-absorbent to the accumulating air around myself. Before hand though in my human life I absorbed so much with the soaking of everything around me but, now I absorbed nothing. I breathed out in a matter of the words leaving my mouth. Feeling the dread of sadness wash over my skin. 

The law infringement of this world is strictly followed by this rule. The rule in this world is that vampires can not hurt human, humans can not hurt vampires, if they do they will have to go to court and sort out the matter of their physical action that they had just done. Obviously, vampire and human can love each other but, in this particular vampire that I am that has come of age called Vampuman I can not fall in love. If I did the consequences would be harsh on me and the people, vampires and rare half-bloods around me that you will meet later down the track will suffer the consequences too so here is the beginning on how I had came to turn more of myself into that distinctive unique Vampuman.   
*End Writers Pov*  
South Germany in 1997, the streets were Lomo’s in the sleazier darker side of town. The city had changed as he began to make his mark on the world. The city itself laid dormant in the shadows at night, the Scotsman crew had added more able men to their crew to up the higher ranking for the notorious killer letting the fear of vampires, humans and rare half-bloods hang on deaths door with a bullet to the head with suspicious at every corner and he got away with murder everytime. The Scotsmans crew could never catch him in the light of day. To Lomo it was the season to be haunted. There had been an rude awakening, have you felt it? What lies in store for Lomo was unknown of where he took himself. If its early mornings you seek for him, you’ll find him in the lighter parts of the world. Don’t bother looking for him in the dark. You will find nothing but, what was left by the night squatters before hand and no trace of the so called notorious killer that had been sign posted up all over the city on the flyers that the police had pinned up everywhere in the bars, gas stations, hospitals, night clubs and even the most used towns grocery store. 

At 12pm in the middle of the day Lomo was strolling along the streets with an abundance of Vampire and Humans inhabited around him as he took long strides into the direction before him as he wavered his able body in and out. Today he had acquired himself in a more stylish manner than before. His appearance had changed also. Today he had worn black leather boots that where laced up with red laces that ended just near the rim of his calves, within the held down leather boots the cotton fabric of his black lightly bounded together trousers with no needed belt to hold it into place, his shirt on the other hand was in a style of a crop top that was back, the crop top was not flimsy though, he had it made perfectly to let the fabric cling to his skin like superglue so that if he was in the need to run somewhere or in a fight he was able to manoeuvre himself with precision and no need to be worrying about getting all tangled up in his own clothing. 

His facial appearance was the same but, better. He had just recently been to the barbers to get his mustache trimmed ever so slightly so now that their were not strangles out into the open before him it was not a clean crisp cut below his nose and the little bit just in the middle under his bottom lip was in perfect condition now also. His hair though, was shaved perfectly on either side as he let the loose strips of hair flow on top as the other parts of his hair was smoothed down with the applied gel that the barber man had used.   
As he was strolling along he was not like any other person or vampire in the groups as he past, he stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd, his eyes never diverted into any contact with any of them, he was on a mission to scout out a man that had been haunting his dreams so, he decided to set out today and find this man. Lomo, had his lips sealed as he began to hum his favourite tune that he had made up and it goes a little bit like this. 

(Sie sehen besser aus und Sie in einem Loch verstecken, ich werde deine Kehle hinunterreichen und Ihre Seele zu schlucken. Lomo kommt in die Stadt Ich mache alle seine Leute, die ich aß, als mein Vater starb, dachte ich, es war großartig. Lomo ist kommen in die Stadt in ich schleichen werde, wenn Sie schlafen und im Blut zu ertränken, und wenn Sie meinen Namen laut sagen, werde ich Ihren Geburtstagskuchen stehlen, oh! - - You better watch out and hide you in a hole, I’ll reach down your throat and swallow your soul. Lomo is coming to town I’m making all its people I ate when my father died I thought it was great. Lomo is coming to town I’ll sneak in when you’re sleeping and drown in your blood and if you say my name out loud I will steal your birthday cake, oh! -). Lomo sneakily smirked at himself as he walked on thought into the centre of the walk way. He knew he couldn’t be out here that long before he’ll start thinking he is hungry and he had to control himself otherwise it will turn into a feeding frenzy on the vampires and humans even. He can eat anything not caring how they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

STAGE 1: HIMSELF  
At the dawn of night he got sidetracked with the task seeing it had become night time. Night time was always difficult for Lomo. He had somehow acquainted himself at the docks of Germany’s finest museum called ‘Stripped Away’. He was lying on the shores feeling the cold sand tingle around his exposed skin as he tried to untangle himself with the Fishermans line of his now bare cleaned up hands that had washed off the red stained blood he had on before hand as the Fishermans line tightened around himself trading in his own self. "Fuck !, Ich muss ins Krankenhaus zu bekommen! um mich outta hier- - Fuck!, I need to get to hospital! to get me out of here-“. Lomo halted all swift movements as another thought came out from his mouth. "Aber, wo gedacht? - But, where thought?”. Lomo said still on the ground in disappointment as he began to look around himself.

Lomo turned onto his shoulder, letting his mouth breath out and in before the sand seeing the little particles before him disappear and reappear before himself. As he had turned his body onto the side his protruding aching visible curled up spine that began to send vital electric charged vibes up and down his spine then through to his left arm with was above the ground. With his right arm that was getting squished by his whole weight, he manovered his right hand pushing himself up from the ground feeling the sand descend from his clothing and skin. As of now he was in the upright position as he took it slow feeling the pain thickened in his left hand just around his wrist only not caring about the Fishermans line for the moment. He began then to move his feet underneath him into the standing position seeing he had without thinking he had gotten out from the tangled up fishing line that feel to the ground before his covered feet. Lomo then wandered his sharpened eyes scanning them around the area while his right hand grasped onto his left arm in the middle just in the crevice of his elbow to keep the arm in that state for now. 

Lomo then shook off moving his body slightly swaying form left to right, Lomo staggered on away from the waves of the beach heading up to the street, as he reached the edge of the concreted road with his leather boot almost touching the road, his nose began to twitch making him breath in the fresh air that the wave created before him clearing the air with fresh made oxygen, then a particular lingering smell decided to show its self before his nose, Lomo naturally kneeled before the ground with his right arm still connected to his left, his nose breached the concreted road smelling the scent of blood had been spilled around here. (Was ist hier passiert? - What happened here?). He thought to himself as he tried to depict on what this blood had come from. (War es ein anima, Mensch? Oder Vampire - Was it an animal, human? or Vampire). His thought lingered about trying to figure out what it was. Then the sent hit him more. He stood up with his face heading into the right direction of him. 

Lomo took to his boots and ran into the direction of the blood that lingered around the air above the road with his left hand that was kept close within him as his left arm swayed back and forth matching the unison of his legs that pushed on forward, Lomo half way on the run he decided to slow down seeing he was loosing his breath quiet quickly, he began to lower the pace of his run into a slow walk, his left hand was giving him hell, it began to tinkle with violent strikes of pain pulsating within his skin making his right hand hover over his wrist and began to scratch back and forth at first at a slow pace but, then it became violent making the surface of the skin turn red and as he was walked he went off completely off the road and straight into the fence witch startled him completely. “Ahhh! - Ahhh!”. He yelled jumping back a few paces, his eyes adjusted to what he had bumped into as his mind came into realisation at what he had bumped into. (Oh Zaun - Oh a fence). He spoke to himself in his mind that showed the expression upon his face. 

Lomo then trailed himself along the fence wondering why was it their in the first place and wanted to know where it would lead to taking himself further a field off track to where he actually wanted to be as he held now his right hand over to his left more keeping it close within his chest as his left handed fingers masked over the side of his body. Lomo tilted his head up seeing he had reached an old building that was white with black thick block letters that read. ‘Hospital’. Lomo halted before the hospital with a bitten lips as his eyes wondered down towards his hand seeing his right hand was scratching it again uncontrollable. (Vielleicht sollte ich ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, seine immer schlimmer und die Tatsache, dass mein Atem wird schwächer, ich sollte Sauerstoff ist gut zu finden - Maybe I should go to the hospital, its getting worse and the fact that my breath is weakening I should find oxygen is well). Lomo thought to himself as he padded across the remaining earth ground before his covered feet as he reached the front door of the building seeing his slight reflection in the glassed door. 

As he stood before the door, the sealed door opened up with a suction cup of a noise as either side of the door parted before him, Lomo walked on forward ever so carefully, as he was in the doors from behind him closed silently with a small click, Lomo had acquired himself in the lobby area of the hospital, the lobby looked all white and clean to the touch. Lomo knew straight away to where he could find the needed oxygen mask and the other essentials to fix his left arm up. Lomo walked on in and out of the darkened un-lit shadows that surround him. He walked on jaggedly looking around with his right hand skimming past the wall feeling the walls cold surface of the plaster beneath his fingers, Lomo then sees up ahead a room that was different from all the rest because if the door, the door was bolted shut with a key card device on the left side near the handle but, Lomo was able to open the door, as he opened the door his eyes adjusted to the dark side of the door, he took his first step into the room feeling the cold encountered among his visible skin, as his eyes adjusted he could make out shapes and forms before him. 

Lomo sees an familiar object before him just on the white coloured bench. With his right hand he removed it from his left, his fingers clinger onto the leather strap of the oxygen mask that was hooked up to a small bottle that had ‘Oxygen’ in big block letters over it. Lomo then sat himself upon the bed closest towards the draws onto the left of him, as he sat there breathing in and out he could smell the scent of death had occurred once in this room, Lomo then removed his right hand from its position and motioned it forwards over into the direction of the cabinets handle. Lomo’s fingers held onto the handle and pulled it before him. His eyes latched onto the utensils that where placed against one another in a horizontal line. The closed one sparked a sense of use. Lomo with his right hand grasped onto the switchable that he grabbed his hand with the switchblade into view of his eyes. Lomo then placed his left hand onto his knee caps, he breathed in carefully through his nostrils not being scared at all at about what he was about to do, his right hand then placed the tip of the blades end into the direction into the side of his left wrist just above the thumb, he began to have a firm grip upon his right hand slowly making the tips end deepen the point within his skin, the point of the blade then cut through to the first layer of his skin immediately gripping its self onto the skin not letting any blood from underneath seep out as it held it back for a while and then the next thing Lomo did in a quick but, controlled motion of his hand he steadily manovered the blade forwards towards him slicing the skin apart from its tightened wrapped around state. 

As the blade reached the lined edge of his elbow he did a quick motion of the black flickering it away from himself. Lomo then alined the back back down to the edge of his wrist only one inch away from the other line, he then once again took control of the blade placing the tip of it harder into the first layer of his skin and once it was in place he dragged at a quick pace as he called the blade in a fast motion to the lined part of his elbow making sure as he did he was keeping the line straight making it mirror the first line he had done.   
The odd this was that the blood underneath him hadn’t shown its self yet. Lomo finally removed the blade with a flicker of his mobil hand moving the blade through the skin as it parted away from his elbow. Once he had done that part he brought the switchblade back down towards the wrist area and placed the tip of it onto the left tip of the line then he dragged in a quick motion into the direction of the right line stopping immediately just after the line. Then he alined the tip of the black at the lined part of his elbow in the middle doing the exact same thing as he had done at the wrist end of his arm making the one inch of line out skin form a rectangular shape of marked out skin before his very eyes. 

Once he had done that his breath then became weaker right out from the blue. Lomo then placed the switchblade to the side of his as his right hand grasped onto the oxygen mask, as his left hand laid their in its still state he was able with one hand place the oxygen mask over his mouth and he inhaled first time taking the breath of fresh air that seeped into his lungs conveying his whole body with nurturance, Lomo gained his breaths back slowly, his eyes flickered with relief that he has finally found what he needed, the oxygen had diverted his current task at his hand that he was about to rip of all the skin of his arm individually. That would have been a bad scene to write. At least Lomo had diverted his attention seeing the oxygen had made him go limb and numb. Lomo leant back onto the bed, as he laid there upon the bed with his right hand, he slipped it into the edges of his right pocket, his hand moved around their for a while, his fingertips grabbed onto a object pulling it out from the dark space in his pocket into view before him self seeing he had a syringe in his hand that was filled with lime green liquid within it and as he stared at it with an serious expression upon his face his mind clicked back into reality. “Was zum Teufel mache ich -? - What the fuck am I doing?-“. He breathed out looking frantically from left then to right. "-Warum Folgte ich den Zaun! Was soll ich mit einer Spritze zu tun ?! - -Why did I follow that fence! what am I doing with a syringe?!”. He barked out into the direction before him with his beating heart beating at a fast rate as blood pumped around it in all directions of his body as he tried to figure out why he had had it in his pocket.

Lomo’s mind was out of control but, he knew where he was so he didn’t need to think about it that much but, the fact was that he had a syringe in his hand witch stumped his mind not knowing where he had gotten it scared him slightly even thought most things don’t scare him but, this had. Lomo removed the syringe from his right hand and into his left. "Nein! dies nicht tun - No! don’t do this”.   
He spoke harshly to himself. His eyes then induced a sudden change of his flickering swapping and changing intentions upon himself. He began to breath heavily with insight of what was about to come, sweat bullets began to roll down the side of his face trying to not let his right hand grab onto his left hand but, then their was a sudden painful change, the energy from his right hand showed its self upon to his left wanting his left hand now to jam the syringe into the side of his neck willingly without stoping the weird control he had over himself but, Lomo wasn’t strong enough of his own strength that he bared, his body became stiff as it took over the full control, his left hand jabbed the syringe into the side of his neck, his thumb flickered upon the pressure part pushing down the flicker on the edge of it forcing the lime green liquid into the side of him, it entered his body like a water full immediately conjuring his body into a different form of his own depicted self making his body seize up, his eyes clamped hard together and his heart rate was deciding slowly as Lomo’s breath became fain and unhearable.


	6. Chapter 6

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

Meanwhile over in the camera department of the building sat a man that was aged twenty four, he had a bald scalp with minuscule hairs that had been shaved off all around the circumference of his head, below his ears and over his mouth was a brown coloured mustache that wrapped itself around his mouth covering his chin and linked itself back into the middle making a full circle of it. This man sat alone in the dark cold room wearing his red shirt and black shorts with steal light brown colour steal caps. He was a computer guy and his name is Aaron Goodwin. Today Aaron was alone of course at the hospital because everybody else was having a day off but, Aaron wanted to stay and mind the minds of the men and woman that are physically and mentally trapped in the hospital. What Aaron’s job entitled was looking after the patients on a screen for days on end if anything goes wrong he gets paid more than the people that work here because he practically lives here like a unseen mole in the ground. 

A flicker of a thought came into mind seeing as he turned his head into the direction at the desk of him seeing he had forgot something. “Pfui- - Ugh-“. He huffed out. "-Wo Habe ich diese Datei setzen! - -Where did I put that file!”. He muttered to himself while he double checked places to where he might have put it. Then a light bulb switched on into his head. "Ah, ich ließ es in Zimmer 990 neun- - Ah, I left it in room nine hundred and ninety nine-“. His voice then shallowed into the black hole of his voice. "-Aber, Ich weiß nicht wie das Zimmer - -But, I don’t like that room”. 

Aaron spoke lowering his eyes to the edges of the desk seeing his empty mug of coffee had dispersed into his body before hand. Aaron removed his hand from the side of him and approached his fingers around the cup feeling the coldness of the cup latch onto his warmed juicy active skin with a pinch of coldness made him jitter through his active bones, he removed himself from the desk, he walked over to the exit door, he opened the door up with his left hand and walked out closing the door from behind him heading straight off into the direction of the lobby. Aaron reached the lobby seeing the front entrance of the door was not locked. "Das ist seltsam - Thats odd”.   
He said to himself walking over towards the direction of the doors and he locked the latch back up right into its right full place with a confused expression. "Ich schwöre, ich hatte diese gesperrt - I swear I had locked this”. He spoke again to himself. Aaron removed himself from the entrance of the door, he swung his body passed the lobby desk placing the cup onto the side and he walked down a lit hallway where the patients on either side of the rooms where kept in their rooms all safe and controlled by their machines that they had been hooked up too. But, as he was at the end of the hallway, his nose began to twitch , his nose picked up on a orful smell of rotten fish. "Ugh, es riecht wie faule Fische hier! - Ugh, it smells like rotten fish in here!”.   
Aaron said to himself as his left hand covered over his mouth and a bit of his beard. 

Aaron slipped his right hand into the edge of his pocket and grabbed onto the key card, he slipped it out from his pocket, he moved his hand into the direction of the device and slipped it into the device making a beep sound. Aaron immediately pushed the door open knowing he had limited time before it would turn red on the device, Aaron slithered his body in to the gap of the door, the door closed from behind him, he felt an immediate cold breath of air breached the surface of his minuscule hairs that stood straight up on the hinges of the surface of his skin in fright, he headed straight into the direction of the desk that was on the right of him diverting any other interactions that surrounded him, as he reached the desk he turned on the lamp to the side of him with his right free hand, he removed his hand from his mouth and let his fingers flip through the stack of pages before himself trying to find the right file. 

The obscure recking smell that lingered around the room had thickened the turmoil inside of Aaron to bare it a little bit longer. Aaron began to flick through some more papers before him, his heart rate then picked up, his pupils enlarged seeing the file he had been looking for was right there in front of him, his left hand picked up the file before himself, a smile arose from the stillness of his lips turned gradually into a smile but, then the expression changed lowing the edges of his mouth into a late line, his heart heated lower, his eyes looked into the distance before him and his ears heard a faint aching moan come from behind him. 

Aaron willingly by his own choice swivelled around onto his heel turning himself around, he held back his breath, his eyes followed suit making themselves attract themselves to the unknown person who was lying on the bed with a oxygen mask over his mouth, Aaron scanned his eyes more deeply over the mans bodied form right up to his eyes seeing they had been closed, Aaron couldn’t believe what was right in front of him he didn’t know weather to move or to just stand here in silence and figure out what has happened to him.   
Aaron with the thought of kindness in his heart even thought he hated this room with the particular patient on the bed with his legs hanging over the side Aaron himself decided to slowly engage with his encounter, he took the first step closer and closer towards the man before him with a held back breath. As Aaron reached closer towards him on the right side of him he became tempted to see if he could wake up the gentleman, he removed his left hand from the side of him, he sprawled his fingers outwards gracefully across the mans body right up to the edges of his nose just hovering above the mans mustache to see if he was breathing at first nothing came through, Aaron’s heart weakened letting out his needed held back breath to get some extra air back into his lungs as it weakened deeply through his internal vessel but, then a break of air skimmed out from Lomo’s nose across Aaron’s index finger making his heart beat back to normal ease his breath slowly back to regain what he had lost. Aaron was just about to find a place that was suitable to touch the man to awaken him but, a horsey whisper entered his hearing instruments. "Keine Notwendigkeit, ihn zu berühren, da Kerl - No need to touch him, there fellow”. 

At the ends of the mans voice bared a man who was the exact same height as Aaron before him. But, this time he bared the same styled mustache/beard but, it was coloured grey/black with a hint of white that ran through it in a firmly manner. The man had a balled head, his facial features had been applied with a black thick rimmed glasses that covered over his face making him see better then usual and he wore a plan white lab coat, white trousers with pockets on either side, black boots that where laced up just above his ankle being hidden by his length of trouser and he had worn on both his hands a pair of yellow gloves that where the key feature of his outfit that Aaron for a while couldn’t take his eyes off it. Because he had never seen a doctor like him before wear yellow gloved he’d thought they all wear see-through ones instead of yellow. 

Aaron alined his wondering eyes up with the yellow gloved doctor. The yellow gloved doctor greeted him with a smile in reassurance. "Ich habe diesen Mann jetzt zu nehmen, aus der Sie sind Hände. Ist das in Ordnung? - I have to take this man now, out of you’re hands. Is that ok?”. The yellow gloved doctor asked knowing his task at hand that he had been assigned too. "Sicher, man kann ihn nehmen - Sure, you can take him”. Aaron nodded in the mans direction not wanting to be apart of it but, a curious feeling decided he should just out of wonder he spoke this. ”Kann ich zuschauen - Can I watch”. Aaron spoke again. The yellow gloved doctor turned back around to Aaron seeing he had edged his way closer towards Lomo. "Sicher, wenn Sie haben einen harten Magen für das, was ich bin zu ihm zu tun - Sure, if you have a tough stomach for what I’m about to do to him”. He spoke with a bit of laughter in his voice. 

Lomo was now sectioned off into a different room that acquired the right instruments to experiment on him in a physical manner and mental manner for the yellow gloved doctor who was going to proceed his life work onto a living breathing becoming a fully fledged Vampuman. The yellow gloved doctor usually works on dead carcasses of animals and he does on his own basis he makes some meth for his release in his every day work of slaughtering big and small animals. But, in this case he had been told to do the cutting of the arm to this Vampuman but, to keep him alive was going to be a tricky task for him he had never done surgery like this on a live creature.   
Lomo was breathing through a oxygen mask that was making himself breath as Lomo couldn’t anymore for now. Within the oxygen it had been man handled with. Meaning the oxygen had been replaced with a high dense drug that made him sleep for a long period of time taking him out of whack of the world for the time that they needed to experiment on him.


	7. Chapter 7

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

The yellow gloved doctor stood with his back up straight in a sanitised room all alone with four walls surrounding him but, one wall was different than the others. Thats particular wall that was different from the rest was a hidden two faced glassed mirror so that the spectators like Aaron who sat by himself in the cold gloomy room as he had his full intentions upon the yellow gloved man in the other room watching the experiment began to take place before his eyes as he sat on the edge of the seat. The yellow gloved doctor had previously set out the required tools of his trade on a metal plate before him that consisted off one cutting instrument, swathing material, pliers if needed and a tourniquet. 

First off the yellow gloved doctor had to break some carnage so it would be easier for himself to cut through the skin, now you must be thinking he would do it physically with his bare hands but, no he couldn’t handle that much pressure on his weakened bones he was an old fellow you know not a young strong man his bones in his time had weathered a far bit, he was going to use a power tool to cut the shoulder off but, before he would attempt to the task to cut the left arm off he needs to address the tie of a tourniquet that is several inches above the amputation site or if you don’t have that you could use a piece of cloth or a belt. Without it, you could bleed to death when you sever an artery. 

If you don’t the the tourniquets are tight bands applied to injured limbs meant to control or stop the loss of blood in emergency situations. They can be used on people and pets. Tourniquets can save lives when its difficult to receive medical attention in a timely manner. They are not a long-term solution for any severe injury but, they can be very effective at controlling bleeding in the short term until the wound can be treated by trained professionals. Its important to learn how to apply a tourniquet because improper technique or leaving it on too long can actually lead to dire complications, such as tissue death and amputation.

The yellow gloved doctor advised his brain to select the appropriate material. Whom the reader of this are interested in this sort of thing you will need a well-designed medical tourniquet at you disposal but, in most emergency situations you’ll have to improvise. In the absence of a specially designed tourniquet, choose something that is strong and pliable. Although, not too stretchy but, long enough to tie around the injured limb. Good choices would be a necktie, bandana, leather belt, straps from knapsack or handbag, cotton shirt or long socking. 

The yellow gloved doctor leant to one side of him picking up with his right hand letting the leather black strap hang loosely within his hand, his left hand then held the other end of the black leather strap, he moved either of his hands over into the direction of Lomo’s left shoulder, first off he decided to place the black leather strap underneath his shoulder in the line of where he was going to cut just below the black leather strap, his hands then released from the strap for a mere moment before they held the strap again and tied the leather bounded knot tightly around Lomo’s shoulder. 

Now if you weren’t in Lomo’s case you would need to minimise cutting into the skin to ensure that the improvised tourniquet is at least an inch wide and preferable two to three inches in width. However, the tourniquet is for a finger, a somewhat smaller width is fine but, avoid string, twine, dental floss, wire, etc. In emergency situations not like Lomo with lots of blood, you need to resign yourself to the fact that you’ll be getting blood on you’re clothes so, don’t hesitate to use an article of clothing for a tourniquet.   
Now the yellow gloved doctor had applied the tourniquet around the limb between the going to be opened wound. The purpose is to cut off the strong blood flow within arteries leaving the heart, not the more superficial veins returning blood back to the heart.   
Now onto the next part. Just from the side of him he bent down to one side, either of his covered up gloved hands grabbed onto Lomo’s switchblade into his hands seeing the blade shimmer from the glistening light from behind him, the yellow gloved doctor with the switchblade in hand wavered over his body back into the direction of the helpless Lomo who was still like he was dead already to the world, the yellow gloved doctor placed his right hand with the switchblade in hand over to the perfectly marked black dotted line just below the black leather strap as he began to steadily place the tip of the blade upon the first dotted line with inhales and exhales of his breath seeping through his nostrils rather than his mouth. 

The yellow gloved doctor began to place small amounts of controlled pressure onto his hand, he began in an instant press the blade along the inactive flesh of Lomo piecing the blade along the skin seeing the seams parted as he dragged and pulled the blade through the rough skin like a ship sailing in the sea on the seams of the edged ship manovered the waves away from the top end of the ship ripping the surface of the flattened out water. In this case the yellow gloved doctor was pulling the blade through tightened skin that was loosening the hold it had upon its self releasing underneath the blood as it pushed ti upwards from above letting it spill out from the seams of the skin, the yellow gloved doctor then whisked his left hand over to the left of him and he immediately imbedded his fingers into a clothed fabric, he rushed his hand back over to where his blade was a lightly dabbed the cloth upon the cut before the blade to clear the blood to have a clear view to get ready for the sawing action. 

The yellow gloved doctor placed the switchblade to the side of him that still had remnants of Lomo’s blood upon it. Now it was time for the big stuff to come into play.

The yellow gloved doctor now had in his hands a more powerful tool with a longer blade that had on the sharpened side these ridged metal curves that could saw through the skin more deeper and accurate.


	8. Chapter 8

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

Meanwhile over in the spectators room Aaron was sitting straight, his back was against the cushioned seat, either of his bared sweating hands attached themselves to the edged surface of the seat whipping his fingers around underneath the seat gripping hard onto the outer layer making his inner palms hand began to place pressure upon them as they secreted his red palmed pain within his hands, his aching heart was held back within his breath with a closed seal keeping everything within him in a trapped manner and his wondering thoughts on the other hand became unstable making himself want to be in a stable condition. He just couldn’t control them, on the other end of the wondering thinking line he wanted to just get out of here but, there was one thing stopping that divided his thoughts out from all the rest. It was his large hold upon his tensed body. He couldn’t even move a muscle his body was glued to the seat. 

Back over at the yellow gloved doctor the third step was taking place now. The third step now for him was he placed the powerful tool upon the incisioned cut line lining it up before he proceeds the task at hand, with a flicker of his finger he pressed the fuelled powered tool into work hearing its noise rumble through the walls of Lomo’s thick skinned layer body and not to mention the walls around himself that vibrated ever so slightly. The yellow gloved doctor began to place more heavy bared handed force on his instruments hearing its roaring cry as it plundered the sharpened point into Lomo’s skin immediately breaking the skin apart that a ripping tone in the procedure, breaking the muscles immediately as he tried to avoid the major arteries, he informed himself deeper he made sure he still had power left in his stomach to get the tendons they were known to be the hardest parts to cut through, the sweat upon his forehead thickened around his skull forming larger droplets from the heated ray above his head, the yellow gloved doctor with furious rippling sweat bodied power that now drizzled down upon his forehead engaged the fast moving router of the power machine letting it skin the first part of the bone that he had to get through and the blade seamlessly with not motion of power sliced on through easily like cutting through a block of rubbery un-hydrated cheese. 

The bone cracked with noise on bone snapping immediately in half, the yellow gloved doctor immediately removed the machine took away from Lomo’s skin taking a needed strain of releasing out some breath of air as he took two steps back to recalculate what he has just done, his sweat swobbed eyes diverted to the heart scanner to the left of him seeing Lomo’s heart was still up at the right percentage, his own breath breathed flawlessly before his opened mouth feeling relieved that he had successfully done the task not making Lomo die within the procedure. 

The yellow gloved man swayed the metal machine to the side of him removing it from his hands, he moved back into position before Lomo, he lowered his upper half more into the direction of Lomo making sure he hadn’t missed any parts, he sees that he had done a clean cut not exposing much of his skin, either of his hand then undone the tourniquet with his red blood covered hands, he placed with his left hand the tourniquet onto the side of him, he moved himself over into the direction of a white bandage that was to the left of him, his left hand then hovered over the white bandage, his fingers clasped themselves onto the bandage removing it from its state, his right hand then came into play letting his hand hold onto the bandage is well, either of his hand began in a tight fitting motion began to wrap the cleaned cut wound covering it so then it wouldn’t get infection and once it was nearing the end of the bandage with his left hands holding onto it his right hand then before him slipped into a little draw and pulled out a little metal clip and he placed it onto where his left hand was and pinned it into place before his fingers making sure it would hold the white bandage in its place. 

The yellow gloved doctor removed himself from Lomo, he turned around and removed himself out from the room away from Lomo and coming to a complete halt in all interactions after the door had been closed behind him. He reached his yellow gloved red stained right hand into the innards of his right hand pocket and pulled out a black flip mobile. Within his hands now he flipped it open with the edges of his left thumb, then with his fingers by memory he dialled a mans number into the mobile and then he pressed the talk button placing the mobile against his left ear. 

As the beep went off knowing someone on the other end of the mobile had answered the yellow gloved doctors call he let the person on the other end speak first. “Hallo dies ist Wayne Form ausdrücklich Tattoos aufrufen. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? - Hello this is Wayne calling form express tattoos. How can I help you?”. The yellow gloved doctor smile before himself hearing someone had answered. In his deep voice he began to speak back to him. “Ich möchte meinem Freund hier einige Tätowierungen auf ihn in diesem Moment , wenn das ist in Ordnung, gerade jetzt zu bekommen - I would like to get my friend here some tattoos on him right now at this moment if thats ok". The man on the other end of the mobile answered back in a responsive manner. “ Ja, das kann jetzt durchgeführt werden. Welche Art will er ? - Yes this can be done now. What style does he want?”. The yellow gloved doctors light blue eyes wandered over into the direction of the now sealed door behind him trying to remember what the God had asked him to do. “ Oh es ist nur einige Linie Arbeit und ein wenig Färbung Arbeit ist auch meist ein auf seinem rechten Arm und seiner ankles - Oh its just some line work and a bit of colouring work is well mostly one on his right arm and his ankles”. The man on the other end responded with. “Ja, das kann getan werden , also wo bist du? Denn ich kommen kann sofort alles was ich habe das Gerät auf der rechten Seite mit mir stehen jetzt - Yes that can be done, so where are you? Cause I can come over right away I have all the equipment on stand by with me right now". The yellow gloved doctor then slipped his wandering eyes away from the door lowing them towards the ground wondering if he should tell where he is, he had too otherwise he wouldn’t be able to do the tattoos the God had ordered Lomo to have. “Ich bin an der Brokeman Krankenhaus - I am at the Brokeman hospital”. The man on the other end of the mobile was about to respond but, his words caught his young in the mist of his oesophagus almost choking him before he respond back to him in a well delighted toned manner. “Ich werde gleich da - I will be right over". He spoke in a steadily controlled tone. The yellow gloved doctor then detached the mobile from his ear flipping it back closed and placing it back into his right sided pocket.

A few hours on Wayne the tattoo man stood before the door of the allocated room that the lady at the other employees of the yellow gloved man showed him the entrance of where he was. Wayne stood before the door with one hand dangling free by his side as the other bared his tattoo kit in his tattooed hand that bared around his knuckle, his upside of his palm leading around his wrist and all the way up to his exposed shoulder that wrapped around him like a serpent. 

Wayne took a mouth full of saliva and lodged it down his throat nervously. He had never been on call like this before. This was his first time ever tattooing on a man in hospital. Wayne removed his uncovered right handed limb from the side of him that exposed his serpent tattoo arm from the brightly lit light above him that shined over the layered skin of black ink, his piano like fingers clinged onto the gold plated door knob feeling the coldness of the door knob surround his bare almost sweating hand as the nerves where starting to get to him, he twisted his wrist the right way letting his fingers do most of the work into the right direction letting the door before him un-embrace itself from its metal hinges, before him it instantly exposed the cold blast of air that began to accumulate around him and making it latch onto himself making him visible shiver as he steadily with a held back breath he entered the room with a clear mind.   
With a parched mouth Wayne stepped on forward connecting his viewing instruments into the eyes of the yellow gloved doctor who greeted his with a pleasing gestured smile seeing he had in his hands the choice of drawings he wanted on Lomo before him. The yellow gloved doctor without speaking handed over the papers of the sketches into his direction, Wayne headed on closer towards him and retrieved the papers from his yellow gloved hand seeing small remnants of blood stains upon it. His heart heated vigorously within his blood sacked capsule and his breath quickened as it lodged a full corse of saliva down his throat. His head then wavered over into the direction of the lying body on the metal bench seeing he hadn’t moved a budge, his heart sagged immediately to the bottom less pit of his stomach seeing the pale-ish man before him had one arm and a peculiar neatly brushed mustache upon his lips as he laid their with his eyes shut. 

Meanwhile the yellow gloved doctor than pushed a stool for the gentleman to sit into his direction. Wayne turned his direction with a nod as he retrieved the stool in his papered clamped hands because his other hand was at use. Wayne began then in silence with the watchful eyes of the yellow gloved doctor with blue eyes watched over him while he was tracing the tattoos on him. Once he was done he flipped open his black suitcase, he pulled out a cotton swab and a bottle of cold water. He with his left hand unscrewed the lid, with his right hand once the lid was off he placed the cotton ball swab on the bottle and in one motion with his left hand tipped it down quickly letting the water within it absorb it then he lifted it back up and then he began to dab over the marked tattoo pen ink to make sure the surrounding areas of his skin would not be contaminated. 

Now its time to construct the needles. One is for outlining and the other is for colouring. The finished needles go in a machine to be cleaned. Before moving forward the rules about buying a tattoo machine are if you’ve never tattooed before, its probably best to start with a tattoo machine, commonly referred to as a ‘Tattoo gun’ These operate via electromagnetic coils, which control an armature bar, moving a grouping of needles up and down rapidly. The needles are dipped in tattooing ink, which is applied under the skin. Tattoo starter kits with sterile supplies are available for around a hundred dollars. Its true that tattoo machines and supplies cost about the same as getting a small tattoo professionally done at a parlor, making a shop tattoo a much better option if you don't have any work done yet. But if you do, and you're interested in learning on yourself, its important to invest in a good-quality tattooing machine. If you want to make your own tattoo gun, you can also save a bit of money. If you want to give yourself a stick 'n poke tattoo, without the use of a tattoo gun, check out Give Yourself a Tattoo Without a Gun to learn to do it safely. He places the needle in a Coil. 

When an electric current runs through the coil, it makes the needle move. When Wayne starts and stops it with a foot control. Some petroleum jelly on the skin makes the needle move more easily. The needle moves punctures the skin at a rate of up to 3000 times per minute interjecting ink which intermingle with the cells of the dermis. The ink that is used could be tattoo in or India ink. Tattoos should only be made from specialised tattoo ink, or carbon-based India ink. These inks are natural and react gently with your body, making the process safe and sterile. Never use other types of ink for tattoos. Some people have allergies to specific ink ingredients and pigments, but this is usually only true of coloured inks. Its generally not a good idea to start messing around with colours anyway, unless you're an experienced tattoo artist. Never use pen ink or other varieties of ink to make a tattoo, unless you want an infection and terrible-looking art on your body. Do it right. Wayne then continually wipes away the access ink to keep his area clean. 

After finishing the outline on all of the tattoos, he reapplies the petroleum jelly to prevent bleeding. Then Wayne changes to the other needle and began to colour and shade the marked out patches on the papered sheets before him matching them to the ones on Lomo’s skin in a back and froth movement. 

Why is he doing this you may ask. Because the risk of blood-borne he needs the other necessary sterilisation supplies because it might cause infection. Infection is much a higher case in the tattooing area. its absolutely essential that you take your tattooing seriously and only use brand new, just out of the package, sterilised supplies to give you’re self one. The best way to get everything you’ll need it to invest in a starter kit witch are available for about a hundred bucks. To get started you will need. New tattooing needles, A disposable container for the ink, Isopropyl alcohol (rubbing alcohol), Cotton balls or soft batting, Rubber gloves, Tattoo goo, A&D and or a Bacitracin for aftercare. 

After doing the tattoos you need to thoroughly clean your workspace. Throw away the ink in your vessel, the needle from the gun, the gloves, and the rest of the equipment that you used. This stuff cannot be reused, if you want to give yourself sterile, clean, and effective tattoos. Only use new, clean products when you're giving a tattoo.

Once the tattooing was finally done applying it onto Lomo’s skin Wayne removed himself from the side of him and with either of his hands he began to clean the equipment and placing them back into his black gold sealed suitcase. 

Meanwhile out from his view just on the other side of him the yellow gloved doctor stood before Lomo with a lime green liquid filled syringe within his still red stained yellow gloved covered hands. Wayne out of interest as he began to pack up the last equipment tool into his black opened up bag he decided to question him on what he was going now.“Was machst du gerade? mit dieser Spritze - What are you doing now? with that syringe”. The yellow gloved doctor look up from his position as he had just alined the tip of the needle right into the direction of where he wants to inject the vial substance into him. The yellow gloved doctor cleared his throat with a parched inside void of the insides of him mouth wondering if he should tell the truth or lie. He chose the truth with a flickering of a smile he opened up his mouth and spoke this just to shock the mans brain. “Ich injecte ihm ein Fläschchen lindgrün Substanz namens Erotophonophila - I am injecting a vial lime green substance called Erotophonophila”. Wayne’s immediate expression changed vastly across his face producing one arched brow upwards in confusion trying to wrap around the word what he had just been spoke swearing to himself that he has heard that somewhere before but, he could not pinpoint it thought. he lowered his brow taking an exhale of air outwards with a waver of his dithering escaping words out from his mouth. “Was ist das? - What is that?”. Wayne inquired seeing a slight smile arose on the bearded mans mouth before him. “Es macht ihn sexuell durch Mord angeregt - It makes him sexually stimulated by murder”. Wayne mouth just dropped hanging below his chin with shock running through his mind. (I should have never asked that question). He thought to himself but, then it changed into a more curious nature of thinking that brightened up his sense of thinking. “Sie haben eine Sache für das? - They have a thing for that?-". He cleared his throat. “-Beeindruckend! - -Wow!”. He spoke with a estactic abundance of joy around his face but, then it dawned on him with a shiver of fright. He was alone. Would this man change intentions and do something weird to him or something he would never have thought of but, the yellow gloved doctor did something entirely different.   
The yellow gloved doctor removed himself away from the table, he reached his left hand into the pocket while the other was holding onto the syringe, Wayne wanted to run away but, his body was still like a concreted rock in its rightful place, the yellow gloved doctor came closer and close. As he reached him the yellow gloved doctor pulled out about five hundred buckaroons into his direction and spoke with a reassuring smile. “Nimm es - Take it”.

After he had taken it a question then came into mind shattering his nervousness within his body. ”Wissen Sie, wie die Tätowierung zu reinigen? so wird es nicht infiziert werden? - Do you know how to clean the tattoo? so then it won’t get infected?". He questions hearing a response from the yellow gloved doctor before him seeing he looked a little bit clueless to what he had just said as he responded in a delayed manner. "Ich weiß es nicht - I don’t know”. The yellow gloved doctor spoke shrugging his shoulders evoking a huff of air from his mouth. “ Was Sie tun, ist, dass Sie die Tätowierung sanft reinigen. Sobald Sie fertig sind, um eine dünne Schicht von Tattoo- Salbe anwenden , in der Regel namens A & D oder Tattoo Goo und die Tätowierung mit sauberen Gaze abdecken. Frische Tätowierung Arbeit muss so schnell geschützt werden, da Sie fertig sind, das Risiko einer Infektion zu minimieren - What you do is you gently clean the tattoo. As soon as you’re done, apply a thin layer of tattoo ointment, typically called A&D or Tattoo Goo and cover the tattoo with clean gauze. Fresh tattoo work needs to be protected as soon as you're finished, to minimise the risk of infection”. He paused for a moment seeing a nod from the yellow gloved doctor. “Vorgehen - Proceed”. He speaks with a nod. Wayne then carried on speaking. “Niemals Lotion oder Vaseline auf einer frischen Tätowierung- - Never put lotion or petroleum jelly on a fresh tattoo-“. He spoke shaking his head. “-Diese verstopfen die Poren , die Tinte herauszuziehen , und halten Sie die Tätowierung von effektiv zu heilen. Es ist ein verbreiteter Irrtum, dass Vaseline oder Vaseline auf neue Tätowierungen verwendet wird. Die Salbe benutzt hat die Konsistenz von Vaseline ähneln , aber es ist nicht dasselbe . Nicht Salbe auf die Tätowierung slather . Sie brauchen nur eine kleine , erbsengroße Menge für die meisten Tätowierungen. Es ist wichtig, die Tätowierung heilen so schnell und so natürlich wie möglich zu lassen , die es nicht tun, wenn seine ständig in Pampe bedeckt. Waschen Sie nicht sofort Ihre Tätowierung . Wenn Sie sterile Produkte verwendet werden, sollten Sie die Tätowierung allein lassen und die Entzündung lassen ein wenig beruhigen, bevor Sie versuchen, es zu reinigen. Decken Sie die Tätowierung und lassen sie allein - -These clog the pores, draw the ink out, and keep the tattoo from healing effectively. Its a common misconception that Vaseline or petroleum jelly is used on new tattoos. The ointment used does resemble the consistency of Vaseline, but it's not the same thing. Don't slather ointment onto the tattoo. You only need a small, pea-sized amount for most tattoos. It's important to let the tattoo heal as quickly and naturally as possible, which it can't do if its constantly covered in goop. Don't immediately wash your tattoo. If you used sterile products, you should let the tattoo alone and let the inflammation calm down a bit before you try to clean it. Cover the tattoo and leave it alone”. He paused for a moment to gather his breath back before he carried on further. 

“Bandagieren . Verwenden Sie ein sauberes, weiches Mullbinde um vollständig die Tätowierung abdecken. Seien Sie sanft , wie das Gebiet wahrscheinlich etwas zart aus dem Tätowieren Prozess sein wird. Binden Sie es an Ort und Stelle mit einem Pflaster oder Streckfolie , locker , lassen Sie den Verband auf dem Tattoo für mindestens die ersten zwei Stunden , wenn nicht sogar den Rest des Tages. Dies ist ein sehr wichtiger Teil des Prozesses. Beginnen Sie nicht mit ihm durcheinander , nur weil Sie Ihre Arbeit sehen wollen. Warte ab - Bandage up. Use a clean, soft gauze bandage to completely cover the tattoo. Be gentle, as the area will likely be somewhat tender from the tattooing process. Bind it in place with medical tape or stretch wrapping, loosely, leave the bandage on the tattoo for at least the first two hours, if not the rest of the day. This is a very important part of the process. Don't start messing with it, just because you want to see your work. Wait-“. He paused for a moment to gather his breath for a moment more. “- Jetzt mit dem Entfernen der Bandage reinigen Sie sanft die Tätowierung mit Wasser. Das erste Mal, wenn Sie Ihre Tätowierung zu reinigen, verwenden eine kleine Menge an kaltem Wasser vorsichtig auf die Oberfläche der Tätowierung reinigen mit der Hand . Nicht das Tattoo einweichen, oder es unter Wasser laufen . Dies ist sehr wichtig. Vermeiden Sie das Tattoo in den ersten 48 Stunden der Arbeit Einweichen . Nach der ersten Spülung verwenden Seife und warmem Wasser , die Tätowierung zu reinigen sanft in der Nacht , bevor Sie zu Bett gehen. Nach zwei Tagen , können Sie es starten normalerweise Reinigung , wenn Sie duschen. Halten Sie eine dünne Schicht der Salbe auf die Tätowierung 2-3 mal am Tag für etwa zwei Wochen. Halten Sie ein wachsames Auge auf die Dinge um sicherzustellen, dass es keine Anzeichen einer Infektion sind , und besuchen Sie sofort einen Arzt , wenn Sie Ihr Tattoo denken infiziert sein - -Now with the removing of the bandage you gently clean the tattoo with water. The first time you clean your tattoo, use a small amount of cool water to gently clean the surface of the tattoo using your hand. Don't soak the tattoo, or run it under water. This is very important. Avoid soaking the tattoo for the first forty eight hours of the job. After the first rinse, use soap and warm water to clean the tattoo gently that night before you go to bed. After two days, you can start cleaning it normally, when you shower. Keep a thin layer of ointment on the tattoo 2-3 times a day for about two weeks. Keep a close eye on things to make sure there are no signs of infection, and visit a medical professional immediately if you think your tattoo may be infected”. He spoke the last of his instructions seeing a very pleased smile upon the yellow gloved doctors face that riddled a urging of fear in his bottomless pit of his turned stomach in fret.


	9. Chapter 9

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

The male body is a complex thing. Once fragile and formidable it can be vulnerable and brave. it carries the seeds of our hopes, dreams, it blooms of our youth and the weight of our fears. It can nurture and tremble. Inspire and terrify. It appresses and protects us holding in all that we are projecting less that we witch to be, it is our enemy ,our friend, the very vessel of our being, what the body takes, gives and what it costs we never question it. 

Lomo was now sectioned off on the other side of the hospital in a more sterilised room, a quiet place that was ordered by the yellow gloved doctor to by some time for Lomo to recover from his surgery and for himself is well. He, the yellow gloved doctor was sat outside on a lime green chair holding on the used unfilled lime green syringe within his gloved hands as he span it around wondering with hope that Lomo would wake up from his surgery. In the room before the yellow gloved doctor he had himself placed Lomo on the vertical position on top of the bed but, not in it so that no cross contamination could be harmed from the bed sheets, he wanted Lomo’s new shel of skin to recover in a clean environment as it absorbed the clean aroma around him, the light above him was adjusted to a dim lit state so that the wound wouldn’t warm up and probably reopen and bleed out again. The yellow gloved doctor to care of his patients very well.   
With Lomo’s dress wear right now was he had still stripped from his chest from any form of clothing leaving him exposed and bare chested to let the wound on him heel more. On the below of him he had still worn what he had on before. The lime green antidote within him had planted itself within him slipping, absorbing its way through every thick skinned layer of skin he bared around his bone structure but, as it reached the circumference of his head slithering its way into his memory box it began to open up a new vessel that had not been explored just yet. Until now. It began to open up everything within him bringing him back to life. 

His first movement that reacted before anything else was his lungs. His lungs bellowed downwards drawing blood from all direction collecting the streams of his blood stream into one place gathering them from all different directions as within the layer of thinly rimmed skin it held a controlled pocket of unused air that laid dormant before the operation but, now it was being exposed to the world around him. His lungs then changed position letting the tightened strands of blood strings that surrounded it releasing it in a delicate form inflating the pocketful of air letting the rims of Lomo’s mouth naturally before him open up as he took his first natural un shattered breath into the new unknown world before him.   
At a slow pace with breaths his heart began to beat like nothing had happened, his closed eyelids began to slightly manoeuvre back and forth in there sockets as he came back to reality. His dormant eyelids began to lift open exposing the eyeballs in full view of himself letting them adjust to the dim lit light that surrounded him as he gained full attention with physical control over his body. He felt however, no pain coming from his boy so he hadn’t noticed yet about his arm but, he will soon. 

His adjusting eyes began to wondering slowly in a gradual moving pace around him as he photographed a moving picture of what he saw before him into his memory capsule trying to figure out where he was right now. His left eye socket caught a glimpse of his left arm, his heart simmered down to a complete halt as he held it in in a controlled bearable form, his eyes glued to his left arm first seeing it was not their, his throat collapsed inwards drawing the air out from him back into himself but, his thoughts remained content about the alarming situation. His eyes then blinked a couple of times as his mood changed into an inspection mode as he sees who ever had done the surgery had took care of him very well. He didn’t feel worried about it because he had always thought on what it would feel like to have one arm but, now he can deal with it for the rest of his life. 

Lomo then moved his eyes away from his left shoulder over to his right seeing these inked images on him. Every tattoo must meant something the way the artist had been very carefully lines on his skin. On his right arm begging to show subtle hints of the number that appeared to be the number ‘394’ witch obviously meant to the artists teller that he was a Harry potter fan. Up from the the numbers was a letter ‘P’ it means that he was marked with the brand by companies very own Lord Cutler Beckett after Jack Sparrow refused to sail with the cargo assigned to him by the East India Trading Company. That the cargo was human is not to be considered. Sparrow was given an order and he refused to abide by it. Instead realising the slaves. The second one up closest to his elbow was a tattoo that related to the Harry Potter books and films. This particular mark had a dark side. To relate to the film Lord Voldemort placed the Dark Mark brand on his followers' inner left forearms both as a sign of their loyalty to him and as a method of summoning them to him when he desired. This was done by pressing his wand to any Death Eater's Mark, which turns it jet black and delivers a burning sensation to any person with the Dark Mark. Feeling the burn, the Death Eaters then Apparate to Voldemort's side. It is unknown whether all Death Eaters will always feel the burning, or if Voldemort can choose to signal a specific person or people.

On Lomo’s right wrist he has a tattoo that also relates to one of the Harry Potter films. The chosen film is the Prisoner of Azkaban. The meaning behind this one was that one day Lupin became sick because of his disease, which means that Snape is the one covering the class. Snape ignores the initial lesson plan and makes them all go to page three hundred and ninety four. Witch showed werewolves. Snape was trying to get the class to realise what Lupin was one by doing this, which is why three hundred and ninety four is such a big deal. Lastly on either side of his ankles he had also been tattooed an image of a bicycle on either side of his feet.

(Ein Tattoo? - A tattoo?). He questioned himself in mid thought. His eyes then squinted slight as he manovered his head closer into them too see a better look at them as he inspected it. (Ich mag sie irgendwie - I kinda like them). He thought with a sly smile upon his face but, without his current knowledge the door from the side of him had swung open into view before him showing the yellow gloved doctor was standing between in the middle of the door. The yellow gloved doctor cleared his throat to get Lomo’s attention and it worked. Lomo instantly vastly dragged his eyes away from his tattooed flesh and into the bright blue eyes of the yellow gloved doctors ones.

The room became intensely silence as they both stared into each others eyes in pause of either ones speech. But, the yellow gloved doctor broke the silence. “ Hes bereit - Hes ready”. The yellow gloved man lifted up his chin slightly with a slight nod of his head before placing it back down into the lowered position while reconnecting his eyes with Lomo. Lomo then with a trigger of a thought that turned into a spoken word right into the firing line of the yellow gloved doctor with narrowed brows, curled up lip and mustache. “Ich bin bereit , für was auch immer bei mir kommt - I am ready, for what ever comes at me”.


	10. Chapter 10

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

At six thirty at night time Lomo was then sectioned off into another room for the second time but, in this time in a better quality then before. Lomo had been strapped up not by his will. He was bounded with one black leather strap around the top of his shoulders, his right arm was bounded to the chair, there was also another bounding leather strap around the circumference of his bare stomach and his covered legs. This had to be done so, that if Lomo ever tried something spontaneous he would be caught out easily. Well, thats what they hopped anyway. Lomo’s system was immune to his current condition making him not feel threatened at all. His head was bobbed lower before himself, his breath was hard from the sounds that came from his inner lungs feeling out of place. Lomo let his thinly drenched absorbed sweating strips on the tips of his hair waver over his forehead as they connected upon the thin layer of sweat that camouflaged his inner demons not to bring them to the surface just yet wrapping the disguised of his intentions with a sealed layer of sweat engulfing him whole in his own sweat that produced around him. Before him was a metal desk that was stripped to the metal with nothing but, one pile of stacked papers on the adjacent side to him.

The metal door to the left of him opened up showing a well presented high-ranking man that wore his usual outfit that required himself to have his brown cropped hair combed back all over the circumference of his head and neatly tucked behind his ears. Upon his facial features. His eyebrows where thick but, trimmed to the finest point at the end, just under his nose he had a healthy thinly unshaved mustache that hanged between the place of his upper lip that fitted perfectly within the line of his laughing muscles that where dormant for the time being, his outfit now on the other hand that he bared around his form was that he wore a long sleeved darkish green t-shirt that was buttoned right up to his neck and tucked in around his brown leather belt that had hooked underneath the three straps that had space between the three holes so that it was evenly space out. This particular long sleeved shirt was not a normal one. This shirt had on the edges of his shoulders a light green coloured stitched rectangle that on one end of the rectangle had a gold button that connected into the centre with a red one inch strip running away from it to the adjacent side and on the adjacent side it bared three gold buttoned stars that alined themselves in a triangle in the direction of the button with the pony end facing it. 

On his lower half just below the brown leather belt he wore darkish green trousers that had pockets on either side, below on the soles of his feet he wore black laced up boots that followed all the way up just below his covered knee caps keeping everything in line with one another. His completion however, was lightly tingled brown that was lighter in some parts as the light above him shone over his body masking the light parts. On his hands, on his left hand he was bare but, on his right hand he wore a gold ring on his right ring finger between his pinky and middle finger. 

Know you know in the past I had spoken about a fellow called God. Well his actual name is Lieutenant Bon Bon, he is the god father that commands a certain group of dedicated Scotsman but, why has he chosen Lomo. Lomo is not a Scotsman. Then what is he?. Here is what he is.   
Bon Bon walked on into the room with a stride in his step, he wavers his eyeballs over into the attention of Lomo seeing he hadn’t quiet noticed him just yet by his presence before him. Bon Bon moved to the stack of papers, he sat down with his back up straight, either of his hands laid upon the surface of the metal table, his eyes however, became hooked upon Lomo’s atmosphere that circled around him drawing Bon Bon into his embrace without knowing it seeing he still hadn’t caught his attention, Bon Bon then casted his eyes over Lomo’s skin seeing it was riddled with pockets of sweat all over him as the light above them both shone violently over Lomo’s visible skin, even though Bon Bon had been only in the room for a second his body began to secrete some of his own pocketful of producing sweat that began to produce around the back of his neck and his back. 

In an attempt to make himself known Bon Bon cleared his throat making a subtle noise that got finally Lomo’s attention. Lomo heard this clearing of the throat noise, he lifted his head seeing this man was sitting adjacent before him near the stack of papers, the thing that Lomo’s eye became drawn to where the mans mustache that stuck out more then the rest of his pleasing features that made Lomo giggle a little bit in happiness feeling no sense of fear upon this mans current presentation before him. Bon Bon leant inwards with a smile with an instant change of thought as he began to speak in a language that he hopped Lomo would understand. “ Was sind Sie bei Jungen lachen! - What are you laughing at boy!”. He spoke in a happy tone wondering why had Lomo started laughing at him. Lomo’s mind then spiralled out of control for a moment withdrawing his laughter out from his mouth, he diverted his eyes away from Bon Bon for a moment knowing he had just heard him speak this language that he has mastered it but, he had never spoken it because it came naturally to him and his eyes alined themselves up with Bon Bon’s making his descending smile drop down away from his pleasing intentions upon him into a more serious form. “ Sie haben einen Schnurrbart wie meine aber, - - You have a mustache like mine but,-“. Lomo guested in his position a bit more as he lifted his head up slightly into the direction of him. “Meine ist besser als Ihr - Mine is better than yours”. Lomo spoke chuffing a little bit of added laughter seeing Bon Bon’s expression had changed into a serious one before himself. “ Wie das? - How so?”. Bon Bon questioned leaning back into his seat with a playful smirk amongst his now closed lips. “ Ich sehe, Sie bei Ihren Lippen einen losen Nachzügler haben - I see you have a loose straggler amongst you’re lips”. Lomo spoke with a complete straight face. Bon Bon’s heart then melted immediately inwards fearing his mustache had been tempered with in a bad way making him gasp out a little bit before Lomo. Then it hit him. He had no stragglers because he had only trimmed it up before he came here. Lomo was playing a trick with him so, he decided to play along with him. “Ein Nachzügler Sie sagen? gut, ich werde später darauf zu besuchen, werde ich nicht - A straggler you say? well, I will have to attend to it later, shan’t I”. He spoke with a small nod at the end of his words. “Sowieso - Anyway”. Bon Bon began to continue more. “Warum ich Sie hier bekommen haben, weil ich Sie Intonation - Why I have got you here is because I want to turn you into- “. “-Schotte! - Scotsman!”. Lomo pipped up with joy in his beating heart and aroused eyebrows. “Nein - No”. Bon Bon spoke as he shook his head from left to right while battering his eyelids once seeing the subtle hints of joy had dispatched themselves from Lomo’s current expression into something more sinister. “Was Ich tun möchten, ist biegen Sie in etwas, das die Macht - What I want to do is turn you into something that has the power to end hunger-“. Bon Bon stood up towering over Lomo before himself as he placed his right hand upon the metal desk before himself. “-Lässt Hunger Ende zusammen - -Lets end hunger together”. Bon Bon spoke with confident within his chosen tone upon his elegant jaws of his mouth. Lomo strapped his eyebrows forward into the direction of his eyes with a little bit of a twist of his neck to one side. “Das ist, geht für immer zu nehmen für mich zu tun - Thats going to take forever for me to do”. Bon Bon began to shake his head again with a immediate laughter that rippled out from his closed teeth. “ Nicht von dieser Art von Hunger, ist dieser Hunger etwas, das Menschen, Vampire, seltene Halbblüter sind abhängig von, auf den täglichen streben wollen, es zu haben, steuern sie, ihr Leben mit ihm oder nicht - Not that kind of hunger , this hunger is something that people , vampires , rare Half-Bloods depend on , us strive on everyday to have it , they control their lives with him or non-“. Bon Bon hitched one brow upwards seeing Lomo had unhitched his twist of his head back into the centre, he leant forwards wanting to hear more of what he was saying. “-Mit einem signifikanten anderen - -With an significant other”. He spoke seeing Lomo’s expression upon his face became less tightened around the sacks of his eyeballs for a moment as he lowered himself back into the seat letting the leather straps around him once more control his body movements as he diverted his eyes away from Bon Bon for a moment. 

Lomo then had gone quiet for some time now. Bon Bon retrieved back into his seat awaiting to what Lomo had made of this. Lomo then struck his eyes into the direction of Bon Bon trying to make sense of this all. “ Sie meinen also, zu sagen, dass ich auf andere Schmerzen zuzufügen werde nur für den Spaß von ihm? = So you mean to say that I'm going to inflict pain on others just for the fun of it?”. Bon Bon nodded with an approaching smile. “Ja, du hast recht - Yes, you are right”. He spoke in a stern tone with delight running through his mind imagining what Lomo would be like out in the field but, only for a moment of thoughts his eyes dawned upon over Lomo's direction seeing a shade of blackness had washed over his current expression changing it back into the narrowed eyes with hint of embodied snarls that conjured up from the pit of his echoing stomach. Bon Bon liked what he was seeing. “Warum sollte ich verursachen Schmerzen beim Menschen, Vampire, seltene Halbblüter, dass ich sie nicht einmal wissen! - Why would I inflict pain on people, vampires, rare Half-Bloods that I don't even know them!”. He called out his menacing whining words out before his mouth towards Bon Bon in an instant flickering breath he jolted out his fangs into the open that did actually shock Bon Bon for a moment within his live active heart beating knowing he was beginning to feel vulnerable at this moment in time. “Nun, Schmerz macht die Menschen - Well, pain makes people change“. Bon Bon leant inwards with a notch of the side of his head lowering in one direction as he winked his left eyelids at him closing that side of his sight for a moment before opened up his eyelid before Lomo placing his head back into the upright position with a change of adjustments he rose his brows up at him. “Arn't Ich recht, ja? - Arn’t I right, ay?”. Lomo with his fangs still hanging out from his mouth as he accumulated heavy weighted breaths around his throat. He took time for himself to take this all in. Bon Bon relaxes his tensed body before Lomo sitting back into the seat more once again simmering down all his tightness around the firm parts of his body, Bon Bon elegantly hooked over his left leg upon to his right leg letting it dangle in mid air for a moment as he swung it back and forth. With his left hand he placed it just under the rim of his nose smothering his edged index finger before his mustache wondering what to say next as he felt the minuscule bristles of his hairs touch the surface of his smoothed skin. Bon Bon wandered his eyes back up into the direction of Lomo seeing he was in a different state of mind at the moment. “Wissen Sie. Was auch immer Sie tun, es geheim halten - You know. What ever you do keep it a secret”. He spoke with a softness of his tone wavering it over into the direction before him. Lomo advised his wondering eyes back into the direction of Bon Bon lowing his heavy breaths to simmer back down into his dormant state. He closed his mouth hiding his fangs within his mouth. He then reopened his mouth still having the fangs in full show even thought his anger had been stripped away from his body for now as he decided to make himself feel calm seeing at this moment he can’t get out of this situation so, he decided to play along this mans game for a while inspired on how would he perform his intentions on how to get himself to come into his crew. “Also werde ich ruhig zu sein nicht mit dem Rest von uns in Schritt? - So I’m not going to be quiet in step with the rest of us?”. Lomo questioned Bon Bon wanting to know the answer seeing a slithering of his parted lips only parted an inch before his closed lips as he took in a breath. “Hes in Schritt nicht mit dem Rest von uns in Ruhe sein würde - Hes not going to be in quiet in step with the rest of us”. Bon Bon spoke repeating the words but, in away that sounded to Lomo that he was answering the question with a yes. Bon Bon eyes landed upon the paper before him, he swivelled the edge of the paper into his direction using his left hand that removed itself from his upper lip as his eyes then landed back upon Lomo as he began to speak. “Sprechen Sie, wenn Sie etwas haben, das weiter im Detail erklärt werden muss, oder das, was man die Themen fühlen, dass ich- - Speak up if you have something that needs to be explained further in more detail or what you feel about the subjects that I’m going to speak of-”. He spoke with an added short lived smile at the end of his sentence. He spoke with a slight pause before he continued more. “ Lomo. Ich habe ein paar Dinge hier, die ich über "mit Ihnen zu sprechen haben - Lomo. I have some things here that I have to talk to you about”. Lomo lifted up his head that followed suit by his eyelids and then his eyeballs into the direction of Bon Bon wanting to hear what he had to say with a gloomy tiresome expression upon his face. “Jetzt nur noch kahl mit mir ok, weil ich viel haben, durchzukommen - Now just bare ok with me because I have a lot to get through”. “wieder tun. Wenn Sie es nicht mögen, tun Sie es erneut - Do -again . If you do not like it , do it again”.   
Lomo nodded with his head as he battered his eyelids faintly into his direction.“First Off Ich möchte Ihnen, Ereignisse zu ermöglichen du- "zu ändern - First off I want to change you , you- allow events”. Bon Bon spoke with a hint of his eyebrows arching upwards and then back down once he started the next words to speak making sure Lomo was paying attention and he was at this moment in time.“Sie müssen bereit sein, zu wachsen. Das Wachstum unterscheidet sich von etwas, was Ihnen passiert. Sie produzieren es. Sie leben es. Die Voraussetzungen für das Wachstum: die Offenheit für Erfahrung Ereignisse und die Bereitschaft, von ihnen geändert werden - You have to be willing to grow. Growth is different from something that happens to you. You produce it. You live it. The prerequisites for growth: the openness to experience events and the willingness to be changed by them”.Bon Bon relaxed his vocal cords for a moment as he took small breaths inhaling and exhaling out through his slightly dry unabsorbent parted upper and bottom lips that gathered the air he needed and his eyes then landed back onto the page as he began to let them see the words before himself. “Vergessen Sie gut. Gut ist eine bekannte Größe. Gut ist, was wir uns alle einig. Das Wachstum ist nicht unbedingt gut. Das Wachstum ist eine Erforschung der unbeleuchteten Vertiefungen, die für unsere Forschung nicht liefern können oder nicht. Solange Sie gut halten werden Sie nie ein reales Wachstum haben - Forget about good. Good is a known quantity. Good is what we all agree on. Growth is not necessarily good. Growth is an exploration of unlit recesses that may or may not yield to our research. As long as you stick to good you’ll never have real growth”. Lomo without a word he nodded in recognition of what Bon Bon had spoken to him paying his undivided attention towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

At 8pm Bon Bon and Lomo where now only on the second part of four parts to this meeting. Bon Bon staggered his wondering eyes over to Lomo’s eyes seeing Lomo was looking back right at him with his fangs still hanging out like he was waiting for the right moment to strike witch haunted his thoughts in recurring reputations of his wondering mind that tried to stay on track with the task at hand. “Prozess ist wichtiger als Ergebnis. Wenn das Ergebnis des Prozesses fährt werden wir immer nur zu gehen, wo wir schon waren. Wenn Prozess Ergebnis treibt können wir wissen nicht, wohin wir gehen, aber wir wissen, wir Des- "sein wollen. - Schau- - Process is more important than outcome. When the outcome drives the process we will only ever go to where we’ve already been. If process drives outcome we may not know where we’re going, but we will know we want to be there- ”.He spoke ending the sense by relaxing the hinged mouth of his words into a flat line looked towards Lomo fingering out if he was still paying his under divided attention towards him. Bon Bon huffed with exhaustion. “vLook- - Look-“. Lomo caught his drooping exhausted eyes into the direction of Bon Bon seeing he needed him to be listening to him. “Ich weiß, dass dies für Sie langweilig sein muss, aber ich habe diese durch Sie zu laufen. Hören Sie einfach ok. Glauben Sie nicht, wenn Sie wollen nicht zu - I know this must be boring to you but, I have to run this through to you. Just listen ok. Don’t think if you don’t want too”. He spoke seeing a small smile came upon Lomo’s face in a slow reaction towards his words. Bon Bon then eventually carried on speaking knowing he had his listening skills back into his hands.

“Lieben Sie Ihre Experimente - Love your experiments“. Bon Bon spoke with a bit of enthusiasm seeing Lomo’s eyes lit up to the words he had just spoken. “As Würden Sie ein hässliches Kind. Joy ist der Motor des Wachstums. Nutzen Sie die Freiheit Ihre Arbeit als schöne Experimente in Gießen, Iterationen , Versuche , Versuche und errors- - As you would an ugly child. Joy is the engine of growth. Exploit the liberty in casting your work as beautiful experiments, iterations, attempts, trials, and errors-“. Lomo became inquired on what Bon Bon had to say next as he leant a little bit forward in his seat as much as he could. “Nehmen Sie die lange Sicht und lassen Sie sich den Spaß jeden Tag des Scheiterns - Take the long view and allow yourself the fun of failure every day”. Bon Bon spoke with a chuffed happy smile seeing a turn on Lomo’s expression began to nod into his direction. 

Bon Bon then continued a little bit more seeing he was getting somewhere with him. “Lange wach bleiben- - Stay up late-“. His words where then ripped out from their vocal cords replacing it with Lomo’s butting in ones with a turn of angered events that produced upon Lomo’s narrowed facial features. “-Aber, Ich weiß nicht wie die dunklen! - -But, I don’t like the dark!”. Bon Bon then took it back for a moment with a curious urged desire to figure out why he didn’t like the dark so he said this first. “Woher? - How come?”. Bon Bon urged his thoughts into the opened air of his spoke words. “Ich einfach nicht in Ordnung! - I just don’t ok!”. Lomo barked out the narrowed eyes, wrinkled nose and a heavy weighted breath among his breathable musk that he bared around his throat. Bon Bon cleared his builds up of saliva within his oesophagus clearing the path way for new saliva to slither on by in the innards of his throat. “Wie auch immer, seltsame Dinge passieren, wenn man zu weit gegangen, gewesen zu lang, arbeitete zu hart und du bist aus dem Rest der Welt “getrennt - Anyway, strange things happen when you’ve gone too far, been up too long, worked too hard and you’re separated from the rest of the world”. He spoke the rest of the sentence wanting to know more about Lomo sudden fear of the darkness at a later date.


	12. Chapter 12

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

At 9pm Bon Bon pressed on with the third section of the stacked papers before him. “Die Arbeit der Metapher. Jedes Objekt hat die Fähigkeit, für etwas anderes als zu stehen, was offensichtlich ist. Die Arbeiten an, wofür es steht. Achten Sie darauf, Risiken zu übernehmen. Die Zeit ist genetisch bedingt. Heute ist das Kind von gestern und die Eltern von morgen. Die Arbeit, die Sie heute produzieren wird Ihre Zukunft “schaffen - Work the metaphor. Every object has the capacity to stand for something other than what is apparent. Work on what it stands for. Be careful to take risks. Time is genetic. Today is the child of yesterday and the parent of tomorrow. The work you produce today will create your future”. He spoke out with a simple flicker of the roll of his tongue. Lomo moved slightly in his grasp evoking a hidden closed up sigh that rippled the air strokes from his nostrils and onto the metal table before himself with slow battering sounds of his eyelids scraping the surfaces of his un-absorbent eyelashes that clinger together only for a mere moment of touching between them both feeling the rooms atmosphere had dawned upon his un-absorbent body to penetrate more and more sweat around his whole body once more.Bon Bon on the other hand could feel the same thing. Bon Bon parted his dried lips letting the air breach the minuscule lines of his lips as if they where the dunes letting the wind push the air towards it into the black whole. “Wiederholen Sie sich . Wenn Sie es mögen , es wieder tun. Wenn Sie es nicht mögen , tun Sie es erneut - Repeat yourself. If you like it, do it again. If you don’t like it, do it again”. 

Lomo’s train of thought then stopped. His eyes alined themselves into Bon Bon’s making him looked back up from his papers. “Warum haben wir auch weiterhin tun es , ohne zu stoppen? - Why do we have too keep doing it without stopping?”. Lomo questioned. “Denn wenn Sie gestoppt würden Sie mögen es nicht , und ich möchte Sie es mögen - Because if you stopped you wouldn’t like it and I want you to like it”. Lomo notched his head slightly to the left with a thought that turned into words. “Was ist das genau? - What is it exactly?”. Bon Bon wasn’t going to give it away that easily. “Sie müssen “warten - You will have to wait”. Bon Bon speaks seeing a batter of Lomo’s eyes that diverted away from his attention only for a second before meeting back into his direction once more letting out and exhausted whining mumbling breath in his closed vessel. “Jetzt - Now-“. Bon bon spoke clearing his mouth full of air. “-Wenn Sie experimentieren nicht stehlen - -When you're experimenting don't steal- “. He rose a brow up at him then firmly placed it back down upon it current state before him. “-Was haben andere vor Ihnen getan. Machen Sie Ihre eigenen Tools. Hybridisieren Ihre eigenen Tools, um einzigartige Dinge zu bauen. Selbst einfache Werkzeuge, die völlig neue Möglichkeiten der Exploration ergeben eigenen sind, können. Aber - -What others have done before you. Make your own tools. Hybridise your own tools in order to build unique things. Even simple tools that are own can yield entirely new avenues of exploration. But,-“. His brows then hook up again on command. “-Denken Sie daran, Werkzeuge verstärken unsere Kapazitäten so, auch ein kleines Tool kann einen großen Differenz- machen - Remember, tools amplify our capacities so, even a small tool can make a big difference-“. He lowered his hooked eyebrow back down to its concreted slimed out state across his face once more. “Dann Diese seagways in nicht Ihren Schreibtisch sauber. Sie könnten etwas am Morgen, die Sie nicht in der Nacht-sehen - Then this seagways into don’t clean your desk. You might find something in the morning that you can’t see at night-”. He huffed in laughter. “Sie Können auf jemandes Schultern stehen. Sie können weiter über die Leistungen derer durch reisen, der, bevor Sie kommen und die Aussicht ist so viel besser - You can stand on someones shoulders. You can travel further carried on the accomplishments of those who come before you and the view is so much better”. He gleamed into the eyes of Lomo seeing his was looking back at him still.


	13. Chapter 13

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

At 10pm Bon Bon and Lomo where at the last straw of the meeting. Bon Bon was now perched upon the desk still on the adjacent side of Lomo with his legs just hanging on over the edge and either of his hands upon his knee caps seeing now he didn’t need the papers before him because he had in fact read this through once before the meeting and this part was implanted into his brain so he was able to not use the script and just speak it to him. “Ok, können sagen, wenn Sie in einer Versammlung, wo und sie Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und Sie nicht wissen, was die Antwort sein würde, was werden Sie tun? - Ok, lets say if you where in a convocation and they asked you a question and you didn’t know what the answer would be, what will you do?”. Bon Bon spoke letting either of his fingers intertwine with one another before himself wondering what Lomo’s intelligent answer would be. 

Lomo let his eyes dangle into Bon Bon’s direction with a creeping smile as a good thoughts and imaginative scenes came into view before his eyes wondering what he would do in that situation. Then his mind picked one and he spoke it out loud to him. “Ich würde streu - I would scat-“. His eyes peeled into the left then right direction as he spoke in a tone of fret and fear. “-Oder - -Or-“. His voice then became controlled as he looked back into the direction of Bon Bon. “-Stellen Auf etwas anderes - -Make up something else”. Bon Bon then nodded with a pleasing smile upon his face letting his hands part ever so slight before his knee caps. “Ok, das ist eine gute Idee. Lassen Sie uns sagen, was denkst du über die Erkundung? - Ok, thats a good idea. Lets say what do you think about exploring?”. Lomo then went quiet for a moment before responding back to him. “Erforschung, was? - Exploring what?”. Lomo spoke with a hint of a deeper tone that rolled off the end of his saliva coated tongue. 

“Gut- - Well-“. Bon Bon spoke clearing his dried up throat. “-Explore die andere Kante. Große Freiheit exists- - -Explore the other edge. Great liberty exists-“. He smiled big with raised brows that soon simmered back down to his controlled flattened state. “-Wenn Wir vermeiden versuchen, mit dem technologischen Paket "zu laufen - -When we avoid trying to run with the technological pack-“. His voice became stern with control as his brows began to arch forward making his skin folds fold before himself. “-Wir Können die Vorderkante nicht finden, weil seine unter den Füßen “gefangen - -We can’t find the leading edge because its trapped underfoot”. Bon Bon end that part with a nod and relaxes his skin folds into a soften expression. “Ich verstehe es nicht? - I don’t get it?”. Lomo pipped up. Bon Bon began to drift his eyes off into a different area of the room to space out for a moment to try and put what he had just spoken into other words. 

His eyes then prevailed back into the direction of Lomo with an opened mouth. “Ok, gut, oder Sie könnten versuchen, alt-Tech-Geräte obsolet einen Konjunkturzyklus verwenden, aber mit Potenzial noch reich. Haben Kaffeepausen, Taxifahrten und grüne Zimmern- - Ok, well or you could try using old-tech equipment made obsolete by an economic cycle but, still rich with potential. Have coffee breaks, cab rides and green rooms-“. Bon Bon leant inwards a little bit closer as he then tightened the soften gasp upon his hands together within one another. “-Das reale Wachstum geschieht oft außerhalb von wo wir es, in den Zwischenraum beabsichtigen. Nun, was Dr. Seuss ruft "die Warteplatz - -Real growth often happens outside of where we intend it to, in the interstitial space. Well, what Dr. Seuss calls ‘the waiting place’”. Bon Bon speak the truth before himself as he took a moment to catch his breath.

“Und noch eine letzte Sache zu vermeiden Feld. Jump fences.Disciplinary Grenzen und Regulierungssysteme sind Versuche, die wilding des kreativen Lebens zu kontrollieren. Sie sehen, sind sie oft verständlich Anstrengungen zu bestellen, was sind vielfältig, komplex, evolutionäre Prozesse. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Zäune und überqueren Sie die Felder auf aus eigenen Willen zu überleben "zu springen - And one last thing avoid field. Jump fences.Disciplinary boundaries and regulatory regimes are attempts to control the wilding of creative life. You see they are often understandable efforts to order what are manifold, complex, evolutionary processes. Our job is to jump the fences and cross the fields at out own will to survive”. He speaks with courage in his heart seeing Lomo before himself nods at him once.


	14. Chapter 14

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

After a while Bon Bon removed himself from his position, he walked on over into the direction of Lomo who was sitting perfectly still, he stood to the left of him and he turned his head into the direction of him looking down upon his hair seeing Lomo didn’t follow his movements other wise he would be staring back at him. "Sie brauchen eine Hand zu bekommen aus ihren- You need a hand to get out of their?“. He spoke softly with an arched brow. Lomo shifted his head up into the direction of Bon Bon with squinted eyes seeing the light above him bursted from behind his figure. “Ja, würde Ich mag hier aus "zu bekommen - Yes, I would like to get out of here”. Lomo spoke releasing his fangs back into his mouth into normal human form before his opened mouth feeling he didn’t need them out. 

Bon Bon then generously with his left hand slithering it down into his pocket, his fingers grabbed onto a smooth implement that was heavy weighted and he pulled it then right out from his pocket in full show that it was Lomo’s switchblade. “Heu, das ist, ist mein! - Hay, thats is mine!”. Lomo speaks with fast movements of his lips. “So ist es - So it is”. Bon Bon speaks raising his left brow upwards at Lomo. Bon Bon then turned more into Lomo’s direction, he unclipped the blade within its dormant state, it flipped open with a click sound, the light that shifted over Bon Bon shoulders casted over into the direction of the blade seeing it glisten onto the light, with one swift movement of Bon Bon’s left hand he scorched and sword the leather straps away from Lomo’s skin making sure it wouldn’t leave a mark on him. 

Once he had cut through the straps Lomo was still sitting on the metal chair not knowing if he should move or not as his breaths became visible towards Bon Bon making himself say this. “Du bist sicher - You are safe”. He speaks retrieving back to his desk sitting in the up right position once again placing the switchblade to the left of him seeing Lomo didn’t move a budge. Bon Bon then looked down at the papers before him, he folded them up before him pushing them to one side. “Du bist frei zu gehen, aber werde ich mich auf Sie rufen - You’re free to go but, I will call on you”. Lomo nods in response. Then a thought came into mind within himself. “Werde ich morgen anders sein? - Will I be different tomorrow?”. Lomo speaking beginning to stand up from his now unstrapped position. “Sie werden selbst sehen Sie immer so leicht von Tag zu Tag ändern wird es nicht nur auf Anhieb nicht ändert, ist diese Art von Meisterwerk braucht Zeit - You will see for yourself you will change ever so slightly day by day it doesn’t just change straight away, this kind of masterpiece takes time”. Lomo didn’t reply so Bon Bon spoke this. “Was denken Sie über all dies? Bleib ruhig und mach weiter? - Whats your thoughts on all of this? keep calm and carry on?”. Lomo then in a flicker of breaths launched his eyes into Bon Bon’s direction. “Ich würde eher die Hölle zu erhöhen und die Welt verändern! - I’d rather raise hell and change the world!”. 

Bon Bon nods removing his right hand from his knee cap and pushing the switchblade across the table hearing it slide like a rock across the metal table letting it daft off into unknown territory. But, in this case it knew where it was going to land. It landed before Lomo. Lomo withdrawled his hand from his side latching his spider like fingers upon it haling it back close to his sweat coated skin, he swiftly on a dime turned back into the entrance of the door and started to exit without another hearable word from his mouth. 

Until he came to a sudden stop letting a thought come through to his simmered down mind. Lomo swiftly turned back around to Bon Bon who was still sitting at the table before himself. “Was soll ich genannt? Ich habe das Recht zu wissen - What am I called? I have the right to know”. ”Vampuman - Vampuman“. Bon Bon then gave him a death stare with a mischievous smile upon his lipped mouth. “Vampuman - Vampuman”. He muttered into his direction.


	15. Chapter 15

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

Three days ahead Lomo had now kept himself from people as much as he dared both for safety of himself that he carried a pocket full of urging craving for Human, Vampire flesh to just washout them and kill but, he had no form yet of knowing how to do the act in a clean and safe manner. 

Lomo wondered his shirtless sweat absorbed drained craving ache of hungriness for a stomach that needed to be filled he stepped out from the halted white bus that he had just lifted his foot from the metal beneath his laced up boots that sure needed a good polish upon it but, Lomo himself didn’t have time for doing the polishing so he left it, he leaped out from the bus, with one swift hand movement of his right hand he pressed his smart ridder card on the device hearing it beep, he took his first step out upon the red oak gravel ground, he halted his right leg against his left keeping his clothed feet together before moving any further and before he moved any further his ears picked up a car sound that touched the surface of the gravel making it rumble beneath the wheels of the car making him swiftly turn his own attention into the direction of the car seeing it was a white Mazda hatchback model had driven itself into the parking area before him, Lomo reluctantly snarled his mouth open with a narrowed look seeing if anyone would come out from the car he hopped nobody would come out because his stomach began to grumble inside of him like moving mountains wanting to feed on the lush water below him and the fact his thoughts became violent with hunger imbedded in them figuring out how he would seduce the man or woman into his trance to kill him or her to feed on it. 

Lomo then absorbed his eyes away from the white black tinted windows away from his focus point as he began to think about walking on forward, in that second a able younger looking man walked into view of the side of Lomo distracting his current intentions of hunger to a halt. Lomo’s eyes in a split second latched back over into the direction of the car seeing it was almost hidden by a familiar figure who stood before it and Lomo’s eyes trailed up the mans body connecting his green hazel nut coated eyes into the direction of the mans blue ones vision before him seeing the man before seems to know him. 

He, Solo was Lomo’s friend in Germany that spoke both English and German. “Hay, I know you!”. Solo spoke in a cheerful tone with his long sandy like hair flowing in the gusts of winds that prevailed around them in the middle of the day as his hair was flopped back from his face as he in swing motion removed his left hand from the side of his black skinny jeans and he flickered his black rimmed sunnies away from his face letting the sunnies hold back on his urge of hair that wanted to fall before his face but, he wasn’t going to let it do that. 

Lomo stood their with no feeling in his heart but, a urge to feed his hunger urges but, he faced him with a blank expression making himself say this with narrowed brows forming before himself. “Where as I barely remember you at all”. He spoke in a deeper tone that went straight to the head of Solo making his perception of Lomo change drastically with a sudden silence like time had frozen. “I just want to be friends with you”. Solo confessed before Lomo seeing he wasn’t being himself. With a tranquil fury of his daggered eyes prevailed into his direction took him right off guard. “Have you even hugged you’re pet and then grabbed its little thigh and thought-“. Lomo’s eyebrows perked upwards as his hand showed the action in mid air. “-‘Yummy!’”. Lomo added forcing his brows upwards in a hungry manner as he licked his chops that began to build up with saliva. Solo could not stand Lomo acting like this he had never seen him like this before. He thought so differently. “I can’t help with you’re thing, I got a thing!”. Lomo pipped up again relaxing his right hand back down from the mid air action. “What kind of thing you’ve got?”. Solo questioned him. Lomo didn’t bother to answer him so, he said this instead. “Just get away from me!”. He spoke unfolding his anger into his direction lightly placing his right hand onto Solo’s shoulder pushing him away as he then carried on walking into the direction of the doors of the building. 

Once Lomo was out of sight of his so called friend Solo took one look at the place, his heart then snagged on the block lettered sign seeing the words in full view and his heart then weakened a little bit more with an occurring thought that he would never have brought himself to even say these words. (He can’t be a Vampire? can’t he). Solo questioned himself as he made his own tracks back to his car to figure out what to do next his eyes all at once snagged hardly on Lomo’s body at the back of him just realising he had only one arm. His heart stopped beating for a second as his jaw dropped in an instant motion. (Why does he have one arm? before hand he had two, I am sure of it!). He thought as his thoughts then drifted away from the forefront of his mind as he then turned away from Lomo heading back into the direction of his car. 

As Lomo was walking his eyes scanned the circumference of the buildings exteria of the building before him, his eyes jolted suddenly in a stopping motion seeing a thick black bold letters that spelled out ‘WARNING VAMPIRE PARKING ONLY. HUMANS WILL BE BITTEN UNTIL DEATH’. (Well that doesn’t look inviting for humans). Lomo thought to himself as he stood their wondering what to do next with his mind he had just been sent a message a few second ago telling him to go to this place with the coordinates that he had been sent too with an unknown number again that was messaged to him. With no doubt Lomo followed the man or ladies task. Lomo motioned his body forward stepping into the direction of the red painted doors that took out other distractions that might come his way.


	16. Chapter 16

STAGE 1: HIMSELF

Lomo walked on into the lobby of the building seeing a woman before himself wearing a well dressed clothing in a blue skirt just hanging below her knees, on top of her she had a light coloured blue long sleeved shirt that was opened at the top, her long blond hair was pinned up away from her face, her facial features were she had light blue eyes, red lipstick that had been applied and a subtle hint of eyeshadow had been applied on her eyelids. She stood before Lomo with her black heels closed together and a greeting smile. She immediately escorted Lomo into a room beside her gesturing her hand into the left direction, Lomo gave a soft nod into her direction and paved on forwards into the direction of the sealed door before him.

As Lomo nervously reached the door, he slung out his right hand from the side of him, he wavered his spider like fingers in the dangling position, his flingers slithered over the door knob, his fingers then tightened around the door knob, he twisted his hand into the right direction, he closed his eyelids for a mere moment taking a well urned controlled breath not knowing what was going to be on the other side of this door, once he felt a cold breeze brush past his face, he opened up his eyelids releasing out another breath with an opened mouth, he removed his hand from the door knob back to his side, he feels his body react to the coldness of the air that began to circulate all around his body giving him shivers and letting his exposed hair stand up on a point. 

Lomo advanced on forward into more of the room viewing a long engaged wooden table before him, his eyes began to adjust to the red light that covered the circumference of the room that soon shone over the darker parts of the room making some parts of it more black than others making it a bit hard for Lomo to see things clearly before him. His eyes then located themselves in a panning motion moving to one side then to the other seeing on the wooden table their was a plate set before him and one at the other end with nothing on it yet. At that point Lomo guided himself more closer towards the chair, he moved his right hand onto the wooden chair, his hands clasped themselves upon it, he then dragged his hand towards him as he took one step back, he let go of his fingers upon the wooden chair, he swung himself to the left side of the chair and sat his boney bottom onto the hard wooden flat surfaced chair that he had chosen to sit at one of the ends. 

Lomo’s dim view before himself let his eyes wonder before his plate seeing nothing was on it. His stomach then turned inside of himself with a howling grudge of urgent hunger that needed to be filled, Lomo resisted the calling for hunger, he dragged his tempted eyelids away from the plate trying to find something that he could plant his eyes on for the time being to distract his sense of thought. 

While Lomo was in his own planet for the time being the left of him the door opened up revealing the mysterious man in now white long sleeved shirt, white trouser that where hoisted up with a black belt, on the shoe department he had black polished flat shoes with a bit of a heel at the back and today he had worn a white cowboy hat on top of his head. He wavered his foot onto the red carpet floor invading the space around Lomo seeing he was completely oblivious to his surroundings until he took a breath outwards that startled Lomo for a second with a fast paced heart beat as he began to look around the room, his eyes in an instant caught the mysterious man into his vision before himself.

“Was machst du hier? - What are you doing here?”. Lomo enquired seeing the mysterious man walked on forward to the adjacent side of him standing a width apart from the table with either of his white gloved hands behind his back as he stood up straight. The mysterious mans eyes where a prominent feature of his that stood out to all the rest of his clothing but, not today seeing his eyes where a shade of the purest white colour that Lomo could visually see upon him. The mysterious man had his wrinkled lips closed firmly not wanting to speak a word yet, until his master would enter the room because he had some evidence that he would like Lomo and his master to hear about it. Lomo scrunched his nose a little with a frown upon his face as he huffed out a bit of air seeing the man before him didn’t answer his question. The door then from the left once again opened up introducing Bon Bon into the room who wore the exact same clothing he had worn before in Lomo’s and his meeting in the hospital but, now their where in a controlled vampire house hold that was run by him. Lomo’s senses caught a whiff of something he’d like to sink his teeth into, his eyes crossed the width away from the mysterious man and into the glance of Bon Bon feeling the intense need of his ravenousness hunger come back into the forefront of his mind. Bon Bon feels a sudden change in intentions towards Lomo as he locked eyes with him while he walked on past him seeing Lomo didn’t divert his attention span away from him witch frightened Bon Bon slightly but, he knew if anything happened the mysterious man to the right of him will help. 

Once Bon Bon made himself sit upon the wooden chair at the other end in a eased manner with both hands before him intertwining them together, the mysterious man leant inwards a little bit closer towards Bon Bon’s right earlobe only inches apart as he began to speak Lomo observed across the table wondering what he was about to say to him. “Wir haben Lomo Behauptungen über den Mann untersuchte er getötet hatte, als er zu seinen Vätern Haus genommen wurde. Wir gingen gründlich jede Faser seiner Kleidung haben wir DNA-Proben und wir fanden nichts - We have investigated Lomo’s claims about the man he had killed when he was taken to his fathers house. We thoroughly went over every fiber of his clothing, we took DNA samples and we found nothing”. Bon Bon cleared his throat as he naturally nibbled lightly at his upper lip wondering what to say next as it jiggled slightly from left to right a thought came into mind that seemed to be funny for him wondering what ever Lomo had done next with the body at the car that had been left their. Bon Bon arched his head over into the direction of the mysterious man. “Haben Sie den Kühlschrank überprüfen? - Did you check the fridge?”. He inquired with a sly smile almost exposing a full smile. Bon Bon soon after received no answer from the mysterious man so, he wavered his attention back into the curious eyes of Lomo. “Willst du darüber reden? - Do you want to talk about it?”. He spoke across the table seeing Lomo began to shake his head. “Worüber? - About what?”. He questioned him wondering what they had just spoke about as he still kept his detached hunger thoughts within his head but, not bring them to the forefront of his mind just yet. Bon Bon released a little laughter. “ Sie wissen über den Mann, den du getötet, wenn du gehst wurde abgeholt, um Haus Ihres Vaters - You know about the man you killed when you got picked up to go to you’re fathers house-“. Bon Bon leant in a little bit. “Erinnerst du dich daran? - Do you remember it?”. He added. Lomo replayed the scene that had happened that day but, it did sprang into mind knowing he had bitten the guy but, he didn’t know if he had actually drained the man fully. Obviously by the mysterious mans news and the man beside him he had actually killed the man. Lomo wanted to deny the fact that he had killed a man so he said this to clear things up with a white lie. “Nein!. Ich habe den Mann nicht töten! - No!. I did not kill the man!”. He spoke in a deep tone leaning back into his wooden chair letting his ridged weakened drained nobbly spine connect to the chair behind him as he began to tighten the edges of his face into a scrunched frown with ager lightly amongst it. Bon Bon revealed a subtle question feeling Lomo might be hungry seeing by the way he looked at him. “Haben Sie jemand essen wollen? - Do you want to eat somebody?”. He spoke clearing his throat immediately not wanting the answer to be yes and more likely the answer to be him. Lomo disarmed his wavered intentions of his eyes lowering them down below him with a bitten lips as his eyes cross-examined his stomach that began to grumble once again wanting to be feed, Lomo eyes then shafted back up locking his eyes with Bon Bon’s, Lomo’s internal physical motions began to push up the hunger thoughts into the forefront of his mind, his nose began to twitch subtle smelling the intense smell that lingered before him not quiet yet pinpointing on what he could smell but, he knew it was in the direction of Bon Bon but, he didn’t know why though.

Bon Bon’s sweat began to secreat a substance layer of liquid sweat that lingered around the back of his neck as he began to fret with the thought of what Lomo was thinking while he was staring at him in a hungry form before him as he began to feel vulnerable in this moment. Lomo cocked his head up slightly letting his short tips of his hair waver away from his face as he breathed out his words from his mouth. “Ich habe getötet kaum jemand während der letzten ein - I have hardly killed anybody during the last one”. Lomo confessed his sins about killing the man before hand feeling the urge of hunger brushed towards the forefront of his back once again, secretly Lomo removed his hand from the table and he placed it firmly slightly griping onto his stomached skin to try and stop his rumbles within him from being heard. As Lomo was occupied by his stomach Bon Bon faintly hears a grumble so he decided to ask this question. “Sind vermeiden Sie Fleisch? im Augenblick - Are you avoiding meats? at the moment”. Lomo flickered up his chin back into the direction of Bon Bon and he swivelled his head from left to right before coming to a complete stop back connecting his eyes into Bon Bon’s view. Lomo shrugged his right shoulder without lifting up his left seeing he couldn’t because it was strapped to tightly to his skin. “Ich habe einfach nicht das Richtige gefunden meine Zähne in zu sinken - I just haven’t found the right thing to sink my teeth into”. 

In mid talk Bon Bon’s secreted sweat absorbed more upon behind his neck forming a droplet that produced out from his pours and trailed along into the seams of his collar as he felt a little bit threatened by Lomo’s words as he took a hard gulp to clear his saliva within him throat. “Oder die Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es geht noch - Or the fact that I don’t know how to do it yet”. Lomo added shrugging his right shoulder again. Bon Bon lowered his chin in an nodding action before Lomo. “Ich sehe - I see”. He speaks coming to a stop of his nodding action as he spoke in a deeper tone that was coated with an intake of breath, his eyes trailed along the distance before him seeing in his vision that Lomo hadn’t taken a sip from his glass that was filled with red Vampuman blood and a hint of something disguised toxic liquid within the dense red thick drink so, Bon Bon kindly decided to encourage him to take a sip. “Warum Sie einen Drink haben nicht statt - Why don’t you have a drink instead”. He speaks a he gestured his hand into the direction line of the drink before placing his hand back down upon the wooden table with the palm of his hand facing downwards upon the surface of the cold layered table. Lomo carried his eyes along into the direction of the drink seeing it looked red an dense with liquid within it turned his stomach inside out a little so he decided to give a question that he would not want the man before him to refuse it. Lomo elevated his eyes into the direction of Bon Bon. “Ich machs wenn du es machst - I will if you will”. He speaks with a smirk of a smile. But, to his surprise without a word coming out from Bon Bon’s lips he given Lomo a nod instead. 

Lomo and Bon Bon took into their right hands their drinks, in unison they both placed the glasses rim onto their mouths, first off Bon Bon let his drink invade his mouth only not wanting to take a gulp of it but, Lomo he did a different thing he began to point up the end of his drink into the direction of his mouth feeling the dense liquid slid on thought into his mouth feeling a sudden urgent urge to scull it all down so, he gradually sculled the dense drink down his oesophagus drinking his own weight in blood not knowing that Bon Bon hated all interactions with the vial toxic drink he spitted it out to the left of him missing the mysterious mans clothing by an inch witch was lucky for him because Bon Bon would have been in a lot of trouble, Bon Bon placed the drink down quickly to the right side of him with his left hand he picked up the white neatly folded cotton napkin before him and lightly dabbed across his mustache to clean up on the red parts that touched within the drink before Lomo could see anything. Lomo took in the last gulp of the drink placing the empty glass back upon the wooden surface before him completely getting a wave of confusion that ran through his system. His eyes then became thick rimmed with a pure black substance engulfing his current eye colour to fade away from its form. His fangs then dispatched themselves from their dormant state sprinting right into the open before Bon Bon as he was now very still with a hold back on his breath release before Lomo not knowing how this would react on him. 

A thought hit Lomo right in the head that had never been aired into his mind until now. “Also, was bist du Name? Ich weiß es noch nicht - So, whats you’re name? I don’t know it yet”. He speaks with full fangs showing with a bit of a lisp but, it was understandable to Bon Bon. Bon Bon then clenched his throat inwards knowing he hadn’t spoken his name yet that had flown away from his mind until now. “Oh Mann, ich völlig vergessenen - Oh man, I completely forgot-“. He gleamed with a shaken babbling smile before Lomo trying to hide his sudden fear within him.“Mein Name ist Bon Bon, ich bin du bist Leutnant - My name is Bon Bon, I am you’re lieutenant”. He spoke changing the tone of his voice into a serious matter withdrawing the fear that he clamped down upon in side his brain not wanting it to be slipped out from his mouth.Lomo then inquired on another sudden thought into his brain letting his nose twitch before him that picked up on another scent. “Sind Sie ein Mensch? - Are you human?”. 

He spoke right to the point of his thought. Before Bon Bon could answer that question with the lessoning of his clenched throat Lomo then huffed out a mouthful of unused air, his body began to change suddenly with a breath of invasion of the drink that began to make him feel weak all over like it was drowning him off all his existence, Lomo flashed his eyes closed tightly for a moment, his body became tense in the moment as his only right hand grasped tightly upon the wooden chairs arm, his eyes then flashed open with an inhale of his breath showing now his eyes where back to normal with their hazel and green coated completion within them that softened the hold upon Bon Bon’s throat a little bit more as he eased a couple of needed clearing the throat action before Lomo and then Lomo spoke again into his direction knowing what he had just done. “Was gibt es zum Abendessen? - Whats for dinner?”. 

He spoke in a whispered voice that he and the mysterious man could hear. Bon Bon opened up his mouth to speak letting the circulated air around him seep into his mouth like a water fall that skimped pasted the kind pointed rocked teeth of his. “Nie fragen. Es verdirbt die Überraschung - Never ask. It spoils the surprise”. 

A few moments on with Lomo’s deteriorating condition with watchful eyes of the lieutenant over casted his watchful eyes seeing the effect from the drink was beginning to work. Lomo sensed something has or is about to change with him. Lomo glanced his eyes over at the empty glass that he had just drank moments ago, at this moment in time his blood was rushing furiously all around his body making him sweat more than he was capable of doing, Lomo eyes inspected the lieutenant seeing he hadn’t budged a bit in his direct contact with his eyes upon himself, Lomo moved himself in a stiff staggered but, controlled motion out from the desk with his only right hand, the lieutenant watched on as Lomo diverted his wondering intentions ever so slightly from side to side out from the room with a swift hand motion from his right hand he grabbed the salt and a empty shot glass. 

Lomo wades on forward like he was feeling the water below his knees was dragging him back out from the room as he wondered on into the bathroom all dazed and confused to what what happening right now. Lomo staggered on in with a fast beating pulsating heart beat that was increasing it breaching point of threshold upon him with the urging pain breaching more of his tender unused parts in the current of unresisting pain it sinked into his blood stream giving full to his intentions to stay on track for the time being. His confused mind and body wondered over into the sink direction that had a glassed mirror above above it, his eyes got vastly blinded by the lime green stillness of the light around him that intense light that shafted above his head, with his right hand, he reached over to the tap, he swiftly with the stiffness of his fingers turned the tap of to immediately blast out cold water right into the whole of the drain pipe, in steady unrolled breaths he removed his right hand from the tap over into the direction of the empty glass now, his fingers covered the glass with an immediate heavy handed hand that clamped onto the glass, he removed his hand with the glass in it over to the gushing sound of water that was coming out violently out from the tap and he placed it underneath as he hovered his hand under it for a while as he waited for it to come to the rim of the glass. 

Once it was full to the rim of the glass, he placed the glass firmly back down onto the bench near the sink not turning of the tap of water just yet, he had other things on his mind that needed to be attended to first before he could think about anything else. His fight hand then grabbed the salt capsule before him pressing it against his chest seeing he had no use of his left arm it was now only one way he could physically open up the lid from the salt capsule, his fingers them put the fast motion onto their fingers as fast as he could he began to ease of the lid from the tightly wounded capsule lid, in a swift jolting motion the lid finally spiralled off into a different direction and landed upon the ground in its styled fashion of hitting the floor three times before it slid into it unknown journey away from Lomo. 

With the salt now open, with his right hand wrapped back around it he hovered his hand over the glass of filled water and began to empty its content into the water before him, once it was all emptied Lomo called the filled glass of water to the rim of his now opened mouth ready to scull this drink down and Lomo tipped ever so slightly the capsules end into the air not caring in the world if some of the salted water started drizzling down the edges of the side of his mouth as he tried to get it all in their. 

Once the content completely emptied Lomo slung his hand with the glass in it, in mid swing he let go of the glass letting it slip out from his grasp, he then waded on back out from the room feeling nothing yet to act on but, once he huffed out before himself vastly into the direction of the opened room before him a sudden change of events began to happen with the room temperature began to weaken his inhale and exhale of breath in uneven breaths throughout his oesophagus. 

Lomo knew what was happening to him right now. He now had to deal with his own fainting action before him. He had felt this kind of feeling before when ever he had a dizzy spell he trained himself to recognise the signs of an oncoming fainting spell but, this happen to fast for him to know the sighs but, he knew he felt this kind of reaction before. One of the best things for Lomo to do was to find a safe place to rest while he tries to over come this. 

Lomo stepped on forward feeling within himself the change was happening as he moved along feeling on the outer layer his skin was sweating as many bullets it could produce around his forehead, the back of his neck, under his armpits and in-between in fingers the sweat began to build up faster than it should have as it drained the whole weight of his blood that he had just drank right back out of him. Lomo managed to reach the edge of the table but, he felt the faint was coming over him in a more determined manner to finish off its deed and it had. Lomo helplessly in action feel to the ground with a loud thud letting his hands be the one to touch the floor first as he let out a huff of breath as his layered lungs breached the surface of the red carpet his eyes began to zoom in and out of consciousness. His face was turned to one side upon the floor with his mouth open slightly showings white fangs and teeth letting the squeezable slithers of his deepened breath accumulate before his red flushed face. Lomo knowingly knew the second step of his fainting spell he had now accomplished it. The second step was to find somewhere to lie down if you feel you’re about to faint. But, in this case Lomo didn’t have the strength to raise his legs to let the blood flow to his brain. Or their is another way you could do it. The other way is if its impossible for you to lie down on the ground you can sit down and put your head between your knees then you would rest for about ten to fifteen minutes. 

Lomo began on the third rule. He began to his slightly closed lungs he began to take deep breaths in through his nose and then out through his mouth that helped him to calm down his heart beating for the time being.Now for what Lomo couldn’t do next was call out for help. But, if it was in a different situation than Lomo’s you should call out for help. Calling out for help is a good idea because it alerts other people that you may or may not know about your situation. Another person can then catch you if you fall, place you in the recovery position and call a doctor if necessary. Now this connects to the next part about falling. In Lomo’s case he fell safely. You have to stay safe if you faint. If you recognise that you are about to faint, its important that you remove yourself from any potential dangers and take some steps to minimise the severity of the faint. For examples for people who don’t know. Try to position your body in such away that you fall out of the path of sharp objects. 

For a moment of exchanged breaths before Lomo the mysterious man was leant up back against the wall with a very shocked expression. "Ist er tot? - Is he dead?”. He speaks in a honey coated whisper of a tone into the direction line of Bon Bon’s hearing instruments seeing a smile had shown upon Bon Bon’s face. "Das ist das Problem, das er tot war, zu beginnen - Thats the problem he was dead to begin with”. 

*****  
*Writers Pov* 

I am now lying on the bed with my pale toed feet almost hitting the creamed metal bar before them. My eyes are hooked on the red vial liquid thickened bottle of my preferred dink in mind. My right hand is on the side of me letting my fingers rest upon my chest feeling the lungs breath in and out from my mouth as my thoughts about that place. Oh that place. I’ll never forget that place in time I was in. This bottle you may question. Its from a dear friend of mine that I seek not to mention yet but, I can tell you what he had written on the note of the filled bottle of ‘ Vampuman’ blood. Yes, its my own kind of blood. I know that. Anyway, the note says: 

This is a very special gift that you can never see. the reason its so special is its just for you and me.When ever you are lonely or ever feeling blue, you only have to hold this gift and I know I think of you. You can never unwrap it. please leave the ribbon tied. Just hold the bottle close to your heart, its filled with love inside. 

On the next course of this life time I will drive you into something more waked out that is unheard off. 

*End Writers Pov*


	17. Chapter 17

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

In the middle of the brightest time in the heat of the day, the sun was at its highest peak to heat absorption that frizzled and disintegrated every living creature in its path to dehydration in its wondering path of destruction. But, that was not all that distributed a leading hand into the help of the earths judgement had placed a German Sanctuary on the outskirts of the German world on the tip of existence had placed a white building in the north that was seen in brought daylight contrasted to the ground so that at night if you where a night walker, if you ever got lost and shone a light into the direction of the building you would know you have reached halfway into the German world. This was like the hallway point of entering the country. With a side note to that, this is where Bon Bon had sectioned this building as his sanctuary. The shape of the building was rectangular snapped one in the middle landing horizontal then on their point was one block pointing in a vertical direction in the shape of a rectangle also. On the end of the rectangles had been placed a fence that reached about ten meters away meeting a squared block that only had stairs leading upwards to a lookout point, then on the adjacent side it alined a fence that connected to the other corner making the hole area a huge square. 

Before the building beyond the closed gates parked five black hot bared limousines that where alined in a vertical direction pointing east with there noses of the bonnet in the same direction and width between each parked car. In one vast beat of the heats atmosphere in a flickering of a second all the right handed doors opened up letting out five individual including Lomo steeping out there left leg first onto the concreted path before them taking their needed breaths of the vast heavy weighted air that accumulated about them that absorbed their nurturance within them instantly, without moving their eyes around they laid their current intentions upon the vast look out before them of the German sanctuary letting their visionary eyes plaster the minuscules of information of what they saw into their brains and trying to make sense of it all. 

They could see the building was named ‘German Sanctuary’ in big bold letters across the arched of the red painted door. In one waking breath in time all of them began in a trance like state began to walk in unison hearing the fain steps of each others heels hitting the concreted path beneath them. As they all reached the red door some words on the door became clear to their now squinting eyes seeing it had spelled out in German ‘Entrant beware’. That got hearts pumping. Especially the hold on Lomo. Lomo’s throat lodged a sack of pure clean liquid into Lomo’s thought process wondering what was this all for a he cleared the sack of liquid from his lodged that expressing a quick gulp to clear the path way before his dried lips that parted open with resistance. 

The door before them naturally swung open exposing a wall of heat and a well-dressed man before them with an noticeable unpleasing posture and stance of his expression upon the old grumpy pants man with his wind chaffed light grey wind chaffed hair as he gradually with a slight wobble manovered his slightly weak body over away from the door, with his back up straight letting the guests all come on into the unheated building instantly getting a wave of pure heat hit their faces collecting all their sweat making it all disappear from their body, once they where all through the old man at the door closed it from behind them and without a sound he escorted the five men into the direction of the masters room seeing their was a more approachable man before him who looked younger and more happier than him witched slightly pleased Lomo seeing their was a warming face upon the well-dressed man. The well-dressed man reached out his hidden backed hand out into view before the gold nob, his fingers twisted the door knob into the right direction letting the hatches of the door expose open letting another heavy weighted breath of walled hot accumulated air that hit each of the mens faces again this time letting a fire spark inside Lomo’s stomach that called out for something. Lomo instinctively reached his right hand onto his covered white t-shirt long-sleeved covered stomach and rubbed his stomach knowing he was feeling a bit hungry or thirsty either one would suite his intentions. 

The five men then wondered on into the room hearing the door from behind them close.


	18. Chapter 18

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

PRISON - A STATE OF CONFINEMENT OR CAPTIVITY

THE ENTRANCE 

BLINK 1   
ACT 1 EXHIBITION A   
LOCATION: MASTERS ROOM   
12:15pm / Tuesday 3rd/ Month unidentified for the knowers to only know/ Yeah Unknown

The unidentified victims yet to be spoken about. Except for Lomo because we know him. They all entered the premisses through the entry of the metal door into a vast leaked out room with a desk in the centre with an old fashioned light was shining bright in one spot not showing any existence of human life. Either ones mind spiralled around unaware of their life to be committed they strolled on into the door more with held beating weighted hearts not looking back with hopes of their future with the belief that one day they could make it out as a successful Vampuman. The spectators on the other hand believed otherwise for this is where the homocide of Vampuman began. Its kind of like a school for all kinds of nature especially Vampuman’s. This is where the chosen victim will enter its darkest depths of his brain in the unknown premisses to be ensured that all was fine. This is were the crime began to entry. 

*****

The five men wondering thoughts latched back into the memory boxes as either of their eye sockets began to scan the circumference of the room while their bodies stood still in the heated area. The five men at once saw five metal chairs before them as they’re eyes adjusted more to the surrounding light, then out from the corner of their eyes an unmasked hand came into view before the bright lit up light that was placed on the black leather topped desk before them in a matter of second that had caught the attention of them all and let their eyes wonder into the direction of the mans unmasked hand. 

The hand bared the full masked figure of Bon Bon who lurked his body out from the darkness and into the light as he swivelled the light into his direction with his right hand showing more of him plus not trying to shine the light right into his eyes as he wavered the top light over into the direction behind him slightly part his ear so that it could bounce off of him. Bon Bon wore the exact green clothing he had done with Lomo before hand but, that was all new for the others. Well, thats what Lomo thought anyway. 

Bon Bon was perched up on his metal chair, his back was up straight, his hair was combed back away from his face, his mustache was on point today since he had the negotiation with Lomo in past tense about his mustache being skeewiff, this time he made sure that it wasn’t, either of his hands where know planted softly before him on the black leather topped wooden varnished desk before him and his legs where cross over one another underneath the desk out of sight. In the moment of silence between them all Lomo stomach silently grumbled within him self calling for needed food or a drink would help his supplement of dyer thirst as his nipped bit bottom lip with his sharpened teeth. (Ich durstig bin, glaube ich, für einen Drink fragen. Ich bin sicher, dass er dagegen nicht - I’m thirsty, I think I should ask for a drink. I am sure he won’t mind). Lomo pondered on the accumulating thought while slithering his unabsorbed dried up narrowed tongue across the desert like sands of his dried unwatered bumpy layered of skin across his lips trying to absorb the unabsorbed needed void of wanting something to help his thirst. His mouth parted open making a pocket of breathe invade into the silence catching all attention towards the four men and Bon Bon wavered their eyes over into the direction of Lomo wondering what he was about to say. "Kann ich bitte etwas Milch haben? - Can I please have some milk?”. He asked straight up into the eye line of Bon Bon seeing a sudden urgent flickering of his flappy eyelids with an arched upwards brown that soon slashed back down into its rightful place. The four man then turned their attention back over at Bon Bon before them seeing the amusement of Lomo’s question had shocked him a bit. With stimulated breaching of happiness entered the room clearing out the cold bitter silence ticking it over into something more playful squeezing out the raised mouths of the four men to smile at Bon Bon. Bon Bon himself took it back for a moment with no words. (Milch? Er will Milch? - Milk? he wants milk?). He thought with a puzzled expression upon his facial features that where shown before him. With a simple nod Bon Bon stood up with words spilling out from his mouth in a stuttered manner. "Ich - ich gehe ein etwas bekommen - I - I’ll go an get some”. He spoke removing himself from the black leather topped desk. 

Bon Bon walked on out of the room, he removed his left handed limb from the side of him letting it hover it over the door handle, his fingers breached upon the door handle turing it into the right direction letting the metal door frame detaching itself silent state letting the first packet of heat invade his facial features burning all the sweat molecules to disappear from the faces surface, his adjusting eyes light up before him as the zoned on in a gentleman back side, the man before him hears the metal door from behind open, on instinct the man before him hears the metal doors seal evoke a subtle sound of air being transferred from one room to the other making him swivel on precise placement of his feet into the direction of Bon Bon and almost hitting his body next to his. 

The mans chocolate dark eyes invaded Bon Bon’s eyes seeing his master was stood before him and be began to speak first. "Was will er? - What does he want?”. The man questioned thinking it was Lomo who wanted something thinking he was the type to be not following the rules. But, to his surprise it wasn’t about not following orders. ”Er bat um Milch - He asked for milk”. He spoke in disbelief with confusion added to his choice of tone in his words. "Hat er höflich fragen? - Did he ask politely?”. Yatesy questioned intrigued into what his master had spoken to him. "Ja er hat - Yes he did”. Bon Bon replied with folded arms before him feeling the creases in his long sleeved shirt snuggle closer towards his skin. "Warum will er Milch? Ich dachte, Vampire hassen the - Why does he want milk? I thought vampires hate the-“. Yatesy butted in. “-Aber- - -But-“. He narrowed his eyebrows towards Bon Bon. "-Er Ist nicht Vampire- - -He is not Vampire-“. Yatesy leaned in a little bit closer seeing the diluted pupils in his masters up all up close and personal that slight frightened his uneven breaths of Bon Bon fearing of what he might say that was becoming true to him on what he had created. "-Ist er? - -Is he?”. Yatesy spoke notching his head to one side slight with his shaven balled head exposed above the vibrant brightened up light above them masking out the figures before one another. That silenced Bon Bon with an accusing heat rash beneath his shirt around his collar feeling the heated absorbed sweat imbed into his skin. “Dann- - Then-“. Bon Bon’s eyes alined themselves back into the direction of his assistances eyes. Thats what he was to him. His assistance in all things to do with Vampuman’s. ”-Was ist er? - -What is he?”. Bon Bon questioned with a lowered tone in his voice fearing for what the gentleman would say next. The man gleamed before him backing off slightly with no hint of fear attached in his atmosphere around him. "Er ist Vampuman, Sir- - He is Vampuman, Sir-“. Yatesy nodded with battered eyelids into his direction. "-Ihre Schöpfung - -Your creation”. 

Bon Bon flattered his lips into a reassuring smile persuading his his thoughts away from the mind of what he had created back into the thought of getting Lomo a cold glass of half filled milk. Bon Bon began to distance himself away from his assistant drifting off into a different direction out of sight from the assistant. 

A few moments later Bon Bon came into view of his assistant seeing he was stood up in the upright position with either of his hands before him intertwined with one another, his clothing was formal just like his with the basic colouring of black as the background, the second payer around his collar was two res strips in the same direction on either side and two gold strips having the thick one first then the thin one second, the third laying of attachment to his clothing was a gold four parted strips crouch his cuffs and lastly in the middle that held the white long-sleeved shirt was a silver button that also hid the black belt that held up his black trousers that covered his black laced up heeled boots. 

Bon Bon returned to him in full view with his right hand before him steadily holding onto a half glass of milk in his right hand. The man before him presented him with a smile as he opened the door for him removing his intertwined fingers from their still state letting his right hand do all the work twisting the door knob to open it up free once more and letting his master walk on into the room closing the door before behind himself and he stood back into his before hand position in silence. 

Bon Bon entered back into the room placing the half filled glass of milk over into the direction of Lomo before himself, Lomo motioned his head into the direction of Bon Bon seeing he had gotten what he had asked for, he praised his thoughts into a pleasing smile before him with a spoken word. "Vielen Dank - Thank you”. He spoke letting his right hand slid underneath Bon Bon’s hand for a moment slightly brushing past his making Bon Bon’s heart rate pick up a little bit in the subtle touch of one another that pleased him for a moment before he banished those thoughts out from his head for now. Lomo on the other hand noticed this sudden but, short lived feeling amongst their interaction but, didn’t want to press it further just yet at this time. 

Bon Bon made his way back over into his metal chair that was the exact ones that the five men where sitting in before him. Bon Bon eyes alined themselves with a thirty year old young fella wearing a see thought black rimmed sleeveless shirt basically a singlet, his skin was bare no tattoo marks on him that could be seen, on his lower half he wore like a kilt like shirt that hang just after his knees in a thick black coating cloth, underneath the black skirt he wore black baggy trousers that had a white strip on one side and on his feet he wore black creepers that laced up in the middle. 

His facial appearance was clean cut in response to his styled hair cut that left the middle un-touched with a small slithers of hair forming a miniature mohawk. on either ends of the ears he wore black studded earrings that were circular. However, his current intentions of his own thoughts where bottling up in his mind, he looked compared to the others a little bit stressed out, his rippling ridged skin underneath the surface was showing signs of fear within his eyes that darted into the direction of Bon Bon as he took deep heavy weighted breaths through his nostrils that could be heard across the room. He is what you call the frightened ridged type. He couldn’t stand being here but, he was the right subject in this task to produce these feeling for Lomo to react too. 

Bon bon feels this sudden fright of the air changing before him so he decided to speak to him to get him to speak. To give of a strange feeling to Lomo in a concentrated form of speaking to a frightened quivering person to see how he would react to it if he is paying any attention towards his surroundings. In a moment of silence the man, Vid’s brain formed a thought that he answered before Bon Bon could speak. "Was ist das für ein Ort? - What is this place?”. He spoke with a wobbled tone in his shaken up voice to the ears of the others. Lomo wandered his eyes into the direction of Vid seeing he looked frightened in this room but, in a mere stop to look at him Lomo wandered his eyes away from the man evoking a breath of exhaustion from his lips that caught the waver of Bon Bon’s attention seeing Lomo was having none of the mans frightened intentions to pursue further witched pleased him. Bon Bon turned his attention back over into Vid’s seeing his hands where now before him playing with one another in a nervous dance before himself. "Dieser Ort ist mein Deutsch Sanctuary - This place is my German Sanctuary”. Vid’s eyes sprang upwards into Bon Bon’s direction with a fleeting matter of spilled out words with added pockets of excitement but, more fear in them too. “Beeindruckend- - Wow-“. He breathed out for a moment feeling another brain thought spurt process entered his brain towards his mouth. ”-Wofür ist das? - -What is it for?”. He questioned with a feared tone in his choice of tone in his voice feeling a strand of bullet sized droplets drip down the side of his heat induced body feeling the temputure rise in the room. Bon Bon wavered his eyes into the direction of Lomo catching at glimpse at him. Lomo’s heart sagged immediately feeling all eyes where on him. “Du - You”. Bon Bon mouthed into a whisper that they all could here but, it was spoke in a controlled manner that Lomo could feel the brunt of Bon bon’s intentions where strictly advised to him than any other person in the group. 

Out of the darkness, into the light a wild Lomo appears in an elegant manner and form to the way he held his own body. He was in a new form of skin. He thought differently and today he was right now wearing a new set of cloths that Bon Bon had hand picked out for him that where brought from England. That was a place Lomo had never even heard of. Lomo walked on fashionably late with his black shaded blue jacket that had all the gold plated buttons undone that parted the seems away from his chest exposing the white long-sleeved shirt underneath him. the white long-sleeved shirt had little frill bits that started from the tip of the collar and all the way to the bottom. On his right side the long sleeve at the bottom the cuff flipped over backwards exposing a gold button that was clipped up against the cotton where underneath it, it exposed more of the white long-sleeved shirt and now adjacent to the other side of his arm on the left side it was stripped off completely exposing his bare flesh of the rest of his shoulder. 

He walked on into the masters room wavering his booted new rock styled boots that at the tip of it had a silver plating so that it had a hard casing over his feet. The boot itself was made out of black thick leather, it was a hard capped styled boot and the laces where black that where holding in the metal hinges that where on either side of his widthed foot. With stride in his step he legs moved on forwards underneath him, his mind was at ease until his eyes caught Bon Bon in his vision seeing he was sat at the wooden desk, the desk was spotless, the light above him produced out a light tinge of yellow tinge on his skin tone of him making him look like a creature not from this world, other than that he seems content to Lomo. But, Lomo decided to rattle his cage a little bit. "Du solltest wissen, Bon Bon- - You should know Bon Bon-“. Bon Bon then heard a familiar voice slice through the dense silence of the room and right into his listening instruments as his eyes synced with Lomo's seeing this elegant well-dressed up man before himself. "-Ihre Outfit ändert sich nie - -Your outfit never changes”. Lomo smirked walking on in further seeing and sensing a change from Bon Bon that he picked up on quiet quickly. Lomo’s eyes wondered across the surface of Bon Bon seeing another man was in the room that he had never meet before. It was Bon Bon assistant, Yatesy was stood just inches behind Bon Bon on his right side with either of his hands before his chest that where intertwined with one another. Lomo arranged his eye sockets back into the direction of Bon Bon seeing his eyes where looking back up at him with a slight rase of his upper chin up at him. 

"Wie siehst du mich? - How do you see me?”. Lomo questioned politely. Bon Bon evoked a sudden shyness of flutter of laughter from his mouth with a hidden pocket of energy that surfaced his now rose cheeked skin into view as he shed away his eyes from Lomo for a brief moment hearing another word from him. ”Ich bin ernst, sagen Sie mir - I am serious, tell me”. Lomo insisted once more seeing the faint painted splotches of redness had surfaced on Bon Bon’s cheeks. "Gott, bewahre wir freundlich geworden - God, forbid we become friendly”. 

He spoke again once more in laughter. Bon Bon immediately denied his thoughts into words. "Ich finde nicht, dass interessant - I don’t find you that interesting”. He spoke letting his eyes slip back into view of Lomo. "Du wirst - You will”. Lomo sharpened his words straight back at him as he slightly lent inwards as Bon Bon lowered his back onto the chair behind him. "Kann ich ausleihen du Phantasie bist? - Can I borrow you’re imagination?”. Lomo questioned getting no response but, then this came out from Bon Bon’s mouth from know where. "Fuck, du bist attraktiv - Fuck you're attractive”. Bon Bon words spilled out like spilled milk hitting the fast blades of the fan in shock as to what he had just spoken feeling a sudden powerful almost overwhelming desire of something you know is bad for you. It was lust. Lomo then responded fairly back at him. "Gefangen in meinem Lust - Caught up in my lust-“. He leaned slightly forwards with a tapered brow upwards. “-Sind wir - -Are we?”. He added. Bon Bon cleared his throat of build of saliva running a thought over his mind like a record player. (Ich wünschte, ich nicht ein Herz, meine dumme, dumme Herz hatte - I wish I didn't have a heart, my stupid, stupid heart). He scowled his though mind as he formed a pout upon his face. ”Kein Grund zu schmollen. Ich bin geschmeichelt du von mir denken, dass Art und Weise - No need to pout. I am flattered you think of me that way”. Lomo smiled as he caught Bon Bon's attention back to him as he leant back up into the upright position. Bon Bon guested his right hand into the other direction of the seat before him. “Setz dich, essen, kommen - Sit, eat, come”. He floundered his hand into the unused space of air before him before placing his hand down upon the table diverting his eyes away from Lomo hearing his heeled boot walk across the floor and the sound of laughter. "Drei meiner liebsten Dinge zu tun - Three of my favourite things to do”. He spoke in a proud confident tone that sparked the mind of Bon Bon once again but, this time not letting him speak it what he had thought in his warped mind. 

Lomo sat down upon the metal chair with his right hand resting upon the desk letting a thought skimp past his mind letting it out into the open. "Ist dies ein Termin? - Is this an appointment?”. He questioned into the view of Bon Bon. Receiving no answer Lomo pressed on in a different way. "Kann ich einen Termin machen? - Can I make an appointment?”. Bon Bon finally replied with "Welche Art von einem Termin? - What type of an appointment?”. He spoke with a little bit of a twang in his brow that caught the likes of Lomo seeing he was getting his own back. "Ich bin sehr flexibel - I am very flexible”. Bon Bon added not going any more further. Bon Bon cleared his throat in a hearable manner while he reached his left hand into his pocket, he grabbed onto something plastic and pulled it out from the darkened innards of his green trouser pocket with an opened mouth. He forward the glossy plastic object into view before Lomo sliding it across the black leather topped desk before him seeing Lomo’s eyes followed his hand movement. "Das ist, du auf dem Foto? Recht - Thats you in the photo? right”. Lomo’s eyes gleamed over the photograph before Bon Bon’s hands. (Woher hast du das - Where did you get this). He thought with sharpened eyes alining themselves back up into Bon Bon’s direction with a face full of narrowed pointed out skin that formed a frown. "Das Foto lügen nicht - The photo don’t lie”. Your probably wondering what was on the photograph. This photograph was taken by from a little left hander. The picture was of Lomo and his mother back in the day when she was alive. Within Lomo’s might he banished all the thoughts of what he had conjured up inside of him, he cleared his mind and throat. His eyes sprang into position before Bon Bon’s changing the atmosphere of the room immediately into a very heavy weighted breath that he began to exile out from his nostrils.

“Hallo,- Hey,-“. He spoke in a deep tone catching the attention of also Yatesy who had diverted his attention from the blank stance before him into Lomo’s direction is well feeling also the weight of the room seemed like it was closing in on everyone around him. “-Everybody Hat eine dunkle Side- - -Everybody has a dark side-“. He spoke with a nod as his eyes connected into the slightly frightened ones of Bon Bon’s. “-Einige Sind nur ein bisschen dunkler - -Some are just a bit darker”. He added with a mouth full of controlled exiled words below his mustache. In the detaching silence of each others breath that wavered in and out from the minuscule flapping of either ones nostrils Bon Bon decided to change the subject on a light note as he completely changed his frightened expression into a happy one with a fake happy smile. "Was bist du bei neue Freunde mögen? - What are you like at making new friends?”. 

He questioned seeing a sudden change of expression upon Lomo’s face. "Wie ein Welpe mit einem neuen Kauens Spielzeug- - Like a puppy with a new chew toy-“. He breathed out with a warming sense of emotion. "-I Lieben es, neue Freunde - -I love making new friends”. He added with a chuffed smile while he leant back into his seat. The next question that came into mind of Bon Bon began to sound odd. "Wie hast holen die neuen Freunde aus, die du kennengelernt haben entlang Ihrer Reise sind? - How did you pick out the new friends that you have encountered along you’re journey?”. Lomo then changed his expression once again. "Nun, wir, oder ich Geruch klagen, um die andere Person abholen zu überprüfen, ob sie gesund oder nicht oder für potentielle mating- sind - Well we, or I sue smell to pick up the other person to check if they are healthy or not or for potential mating-“. He began to laugh in a controlled manner. "Der Geschmack gedacht. Der Geschmack wird nie den Mund - The taste thought. The taste will never leave your mouth”. He added sitting comfortable back in his seat with a pleased expression upon his face. Bon Bon thought of another question that slipped into his mind that began a bit of a curiosity to him. "Männer und Frauen bis heute? - Men or woman to date?”. Lomo froze feeling a sudden change of void in his stomach that rumbled silently unheard by Bon Bon and Yatesy. Lomo leant on forwards lowering his right hand downwards from its position and onto his stomach to disguise his urgent need of hunger that spiked his interest. “Nein- - No-“. He shook his head. “-Essen - -To eat”. He added with a sly smile that sparked Bon Bon’s thoughts into something more harming. All he could think of was of shit. With a fret of words that swirled around his mind he came to a sudden stop speaking this to him. “Woher? - How come?”. He questioned. “Single- - Single-“. Lomo laughed. "-Cause Aß ich meine boyfriend- - -Cause I ate my boyfriend-“. He paused for a moment remembering that night. "-Ich Bin nie etwas dazwischen - -I’m never something in-between”. Bon Bon replied with a matter of a few words that he was able to exile out from his mouth. "Warum sagst du das? - Why do you say that?”. Lomo then replied with. “Seien Sie einfach verdammt ehrlich darüber, wie du über die Menschen fühlen, während du lebst - Just be fucking honest about how you feel about people while you’re alive”. Bon Bon couldn’t wrap his mind around it all so he asked this. "Also, was bedeutet das alles? - So, what does that all mean?”. Lomo leant on forward removing his right hand from his stomach and onto the black leather topped desk. ”Ich habe Attraktion aber, ohne eine mentale Verbindung - I have attraction but, without a mental connection”. Bon Bon nodded without a word not knowing where to lead this next. But, Lomo did. ”Wie auch immer, was ist ein Kuss, warum müssen wir es tun? - Anyway, what is a kiss, why do we have to do it?”. He questioned with a curious mind as he continued. ”-Und Was ist ein Kuss, speziell? - -And what is a kiss, specifically?”. He added. Bon Bon’s body filled with happiness, he new this feeling he had felt it before. Bon Bon let his eyes connect into the direction of Lomo’s. ”Es ist ein Versprechen richtig versiegelt, ein Versprechen, mit Geschmack gewürzt, ein Gelübde mit der Intimität einer Lippe abgestempelt, eine Rose Kreis um das Verb zu einem Liebes- gezogen - Its a pledge properly sealed, a promise seasoned with taste, a vow stamped with the intimacy of a lip, a rose circle drawn around the verb to a love-“. He gleamed with a breath underneath his own mustache seeing the dazzled eyes of Lomo before him. "- Ein Kuss ist eine Botschaft zu intim für das Ohr, die Unendlichkeit in den Bienen kurzen Besuch in einer Blume gefangen, säkulare Kommunikation mit einem Nachgeschmack des Himmels, der Impuls aus dem Herzen steigenden seinen Namen auszusprechen, auf ein Liebhaber für immer Lippe - -A kiss is a message too intimate for the ear, infinity captured in the bees brief visit to a flower, secular communication with an aftertaste of heaven, the pulse rising from the heart to utter its name on a lovers lip forever”. He added keeping his wondering mind tied up sealed away from his mouth. 

Lomo responded with another question that sparked Bon Bon’s mind. "Was ist Liebe machen? -What is love making?”. Bon Bon respond back with. ”Ich erwarte nicht, dass du die subtile Wissenschaft der Liebe making- zu schätzen - I don’t expect you to appreciate the subtle science of love making-“. Bon Bon laughed for a moment seeing Lomo didn’t laugh back at him so, he held back his laughter and carried on speaking. "-Wir Machen aus es zu einem der am meisten unterschätzten, was in der Welt des Sex wie eines der besten Gefühle auf erd- - -Making out it one of the most underrated thing in the world of sex like one of the best feelings on earth-“. His mind began to wonder out from its trapped cage. "-seine Zunge auf der Zunge, die jeweils andere Lippen bitting und eure Körper zusammengedrückt werden und die Hüften ineinander fahren, während du mischt atmest und Ausfertigung ist einfach so, gut - -Its tongue on tongue, bitting each others lips and pressing your bodies together and riding your hips into each other while you’re breathing mixes and making out is just so, good”. Bon Bon guested himself into a more controlled manner changing his mind into a more stable one clearing out the memory of his first love. Lomo on the other hand had other plans to evoke this back into his mind. "Hast du es versucht? - Have you tried it?”. He questioned with more of a curious mind towards Bon Bon seeing a change in his intentions. "Ja, ich habe es versucht, bevor - Yes, I have tried it before”. He spoke in truth. Lomo leant forwards closer towards the desk. "Was würde mein erster Kuss sein? Sein? - What would be my first kiss? be?”. Lomo questioned a difficult one but, Bon Bon was able to answer it. "Woher soll ich das wissen- - How would I know,-“. He breathed out. "Aber ich kann sagen vom Typ du bist Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist ersten Kuss wäre völlig ungeschickt mit den Menschen- - But, I can say this by the type you are I get the feeling you’re first kiss would be completely awkward with him-“. He cleaned his throat. "-oder Ihr, es ist wie wie ein Kaninchen im Scheinwerfer- gefangen Einfrieren - -Or her, its like freezing like a rabbit caught in the headlights-“. Bon Bon sees Lomo’s head turn to the left slightly with a confused expression upon his face. "- Ich glaube, du so weit zurück, würde wie du konnte, bis seine Lippen trafen, würdest du frieren. Ich denke, danach, würdest du eingefroren bleiben und folgen Sie einfach die Person, mit du bist Augen und fragte sich, was zum Teufel du durch ungeschickte kleine Kehle Lichtungen getan, gefolgt sollte und gelegentlich murmeln gut, dass das ist, dass dann - -I think you would back up as far as you could until his or her lips met, you would freeze. I think afterwards, you’d remain frozen and just follow the person with you’re eyes, wondering what the hell you should have done, followed by awkward little throat clearings and occasionally muttering well that thats that then”. 

At 12.30pm Lomo began to feel this sudden urge of hunger in his stomach that began to growl within the side of his stomach that was heard from Bon Bon and the listening ears of Yatesy but, he didn’t move a budge. Bon Bon took a inhale of hair that was hearable from Lomo. 

"Ich werde einen Stich in der Dunkelheit zu nehmen, schauen hungrig - I’m going to take a stab in the dark, you look hungry”. Lomo’s current thought of his words that he had just spoken was true. He felt empty. (Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine einfache Antwort dafür, warum ich diese leer fühle? - I wish I had an easy answer for why I’m feeling this empty?). He thought lifting his eyelids that followed suite from his eyeballs into Bon Bon’s direction. "Was ist dein Leben zu hacken - Completely out of juice”. He spoke with heavy weighted breath exile out from his mouth into the heated up room. Bon Bon leaned forward closer towards the desk letting either of his hands slid over her knee caps and came to a sudden stop. “Was ist Ihr Leben zu hacken? - What is your life hack?”. Lomo notched his head to one side to figure out what was he saying but, then it hit him. “Tötet alle, die mir in den Weg kommt - Kill anyone who gets in my way”. “Warum? - Why?”. Bon Bon responded with a slither of his brow lifting up. “Seine erfrischend und belebend - Its refreshing and invigorating”. Lomo responded. "Hast du darüber nachgedacht zu essen -? - Have you given thought to eating?-“. Bon Bon began to nod. “-Sie Sehen ein wenig grün hinter den Kiemen? - You look a little bit green behind the gills?”. Lomo’s stomach began to grumble more within his stomach making him feel the pain surge through his stomach. Lomo’s mouth spliced open letting the air within him seep out from his teeth, his hidden tongue detached from its dark space and wavered over the rim of his bottom lip exposing the immediate presence of his sharpened fangs on either side of his mouth. "Versuchung des Fleisches, das geht man ohne Saying- - Temptation of the flesh, this one goes without saying-“. He spoke flickering his tongue on the edge of his mouth seeing the eyes of Bon Bon pupils increased in size. Bon Bon at this moment in time saw sweating like a bursted ice-cream melting out from its ice-creamed form. He took a few breaths to drain the hesitation of his own sweat molecules that seeped out from his paws feeling the heats atmosphere was conjuring him up to be a leaking sack of blood with thin layers of skin holding him up. "-I Kann eine Mahlzeit fast aus nichts - -I can make a meal almost out of anything”. Lomo spoke in a deep tone that hyipmotized him. "Wie machst du das? - How do you do it?”. Bon Bon spoke in a raspy dried tone. "Du erstellen du eigenen Geschmack sind, du ernährst das Objekt, was du es wie probieren wollen - You create you’re own taste, you feed the object what you want it to taste like”. Bon Bon then nodded in response. "Ich verstehe was du meinst. So ist der erste Schritt besteht darin, die Entwicklung des Geschmacks zu entwickeln, ist bereit zu sein, eigene Meinungs- - I see what you mean. So, the first step is by developing the development of taste is to be willing to credit your own opinion-“. Bon Bon rose his brows upwards to insist on Lomo to respond to make sure he was on the right track. Lomo gave his response by a flickering of an instant smile. "-So, Höhlt dich aus und füllte es mit etwas anderes - -So, you hollowed out and filled it with something else”. He added with a breath escaping from his softened lips. Bon Bon changed the placement of this convocation.”Was du bist Winkel, wenn die Veganer? - Whats you’re angle, if your a vegan?”. Lomo thought about if for a moment before he spoke. "Bitte sagen Sie mir, nie du Fleisch dienen oder versuchen, darüber zu befragen, aber, wenn du mich jemals sagen, dass ich ein Mörder bin oder versuchen, mich für Fleisch zu essen schlecht fühlen. Ich werde dich essen- - Pray tell me to never serve you meat or try to question you about it but, if you ever tell me that I’m a killer or try to make me feel bad for eating meat. I will eat you-“. Lomo breathed out harshly from his mouth seeing the eyes of Bon Bon disintegrated in their sockets as he leant back into his seat feeling fear had latched onto his skin as he took a needed hard gulp. "-Ok, Aber betrachten dies sollte sich schlecht fühlen. Ok, aber halte das ich werde dich essen, schließlich - -Ok, but, consider this you should feel bad. Ok but, consider this I will eat you, eventually”. The look on Bon Bon’s face melted immediately. 

At the last moment in their talk there where a few more questions that had to be answered. "Würdest du jemals darüber nachgedacht, Abschaben du Schnurrbart bist? - Would you ever consider shaving off you’re mustache?”. Lomo narrowed his thick rimmed brows towards Bon Bon with his fangs in show."Befürchten Sie den Bart, nicht die Mess - Fear the beard, not the mess-”. He breathed out violently. "-Ich Bin verdammt noch mal nicht rasieren! - -I’m not fucking shaving!”. He voiced out his opinion. “Woher? - How come?”. "Blades sind die gleichen, aber, Rasieren wird es nie sein - Blades are the same, but, shaving never will be”. He spoke in a more resigning tone.

Later that night in the sleeping courters.

Lomo had stripped himself bare except for the exception of his white coloured briefs. He laid onto the single but, comfortable bed with his right hand resting upon his bare smoothed un-haired chest feeling his movable skin underneath him while he breathed silently through his nostrils, something was up with him, someone had got inside his caged head and moved all the furniture around. 

His eyes began to form a frown as they where up into the direction of the white ceiling above with added drizzled thoughts that began to seep into his navigating brain trying to hook onto something. His mind was like a blank road. He didn’t know what to do here, the thoughts of his mother on that final day of what happened he left like he wanted to grab a knife, slice his skin apart, he had nowhere to run he was so confinement in this hell bent world that lived under the law of his God. He had nowhere to hide. If he ran, he will find him. If he hid, he will see me. Bon Bon will never leave his side until the day he dies. Since hes in this new form he couldn’t drink or smoke the pain away. He would take it raw.


	19. Chapter 19

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

 

BLINK 2   
ACT 2 EXHIBITION B  
08.30AM / Tuesday 4th / Month Unidentified for the knowers to only know/ Year unknown   
LOCATION :THEATRE ROOM 

The victims enters in an orderly fashion into the lecturing theatre unaware of their fate while there hopes where strapped to their bodies that burned inside them. The class was also full of other individual victims and eligible witness that where also here to suffer in the days to come. They all had entered the place where inspiration and dreams come to die not to live and prosper. With intentions of not knowing they had entered into unknown territory where the subjects had used these torturing devices for example laptop, projector and chairs to begin the process. The victims were forced to watch hours of successful Vampuman’s showing the madness within and the technique the pointless of trying to be a Vampuman for the suspects knew the right people but, the victims where unfortunate with the hand that was dealt outside. The torture lasted months. Becoming more insane, raw and hard to live with. 

*****

Once the light resumed back into a bright state seeping out from the darkness, the door to the left of them opened up showing a familiar figure that was Bon Bon. Bon Bon entered the room seeing the sluggish tired faces of the victims before him knowing they all had just watched a exhausted drawing out film that lasted for two hours straight with no interruptions that was hand picked out by Bon Bon himself. Bon Bon swayed on into the room in a forward motion with a step in his own heart beating sound way of his walk that caught the immediate attention of Lomo who was sat at the back of the room away from everyone else. “Sieht aus wie Gott humpelt - Looks like God is limping”. He scuffled a evoking laugh from his mouth speaking out towards everyone not knowing if anybody would answer but, someone did. Bon Bon in mid step came to a halt and he swiftly turned his head into the direction of Lomo connecting his eyes to his. “Das ist kein Hinken- - Thats not a limp-“. He spoke in breaching a confident tone as his lifted his head up a little bit to gain in the power away from Lomo.“-Das ist meine Prahlerei - -Thats my swagger”. 

He spoke with full confidence as he vanished his visioned eyes away from Lomo placing his foot forward once again in a walking motion walking into the direction of the front desk just to the left of the screen where he meet eyes with Yatesy briefly while he took a step back from the desk. Bon Bon was placed at his desk he sees in his vision Lomo had a frown upon his face so, he decided to lighten up the mood within him if he could. “Lomo-“. Bon Bon speaks with arise of his head into the direction of him calling out his name in a soft manner that was hearable that caught Lomo’s attention to him. " -I Brauchen ein Lächeln heute zu sehen - -I need to see a smile today”. He added seeing a creeping accumulating smile arose from blank expression to a smile upon Lomo’s mouth that satisfied Bon Bon’s intention for Lomo to not look so down and hidden in the darkness of the room. Bon Bon sees not word response but, the subtle hint of a smile touched his beating heart. Lomo was not down or sad or anything he was just running on empty on hunger that was making him feel down. Lomo out of instinct spoke again knowing he was feeling that hunger ache once more. " Wenn jemand hier hatte Kenntnis davon, wo ich etwas Fleisch finden könnte , laden sie vorwärts zu Schritt Now- - If anyone here had knowledge of where I might find some meat, invite them to step forwards now-“. Lomo declared his intention to the vampires before him with an added snickering of laughter that played amongst his mouth seeing it had tightened the hingers of Bon Bon’s brows that got hinged up once again holding tights upon the surface of his skin as he evoked a guided deep breath with a shaken head that swayed from left to right. “Würdest du bitte- - Would you please-“. He spoke turning his head back up into the direction of him.“ Geschlossen oben! - Shut up!”. He added with an accumulated controlled temper tone but, that soon swallowed him up seeing the look upon Lomo’s laughing face that rattled his temper even more. “Fleisch ist die fantastischste Sache immer- - Meat is the most awesome thing ever-“. His voice became stern in tone devouring the laughter within his grim mind. “-Nur Ein Narr, würde es in Frage stellen - Only a fool, would question it”. 

After the lecture was over five of the known people that had been mentioned that included Vid and Lomo all once again began to enter the room once more in different times closest to the time Bon Bon had insisted them to come back too. Lomo stepped on into the room immediately instigating the sense of setting the scene before him within his concocted fixed state of mind. He was the newer line of those unwilling to watch him destroy himself, his body, both with drugs and with the constant pressure from his God. He was by far the most handsome man in the room. Lomo wavered on into the room seeing a glistening of red had drawn his attention away from the immediate presence of Bon Bon and Yatesy who stood at the font of the room. His expandable eyes grew seeing the red liquid within the glass as he began to wonder to his seat, his un-beating heart sank seeing a misplacement of his own drink, his desk was clear, nothing was on it and that made Lomo all agitated in a silent but, deadly manner. Lomo sat in his seat with a narrowed expression upon his face feeling he wasn’t meant to be hear as he alined his eyes up into the focus point of Bon Bon before him in all his glory. Once Bon Bon sees that everyone was paying attention to him he begins to speak. “Lassen Sie uns eine Flüssigkeit reinigt mit Blut zu tun - Lets do a liquid cleans with blood”. 

Everyone in their seats came to attention to him as some of them glanced down at the drink and then back up at him. 

One person out from the five who wore today a black gold buttoned up long-sleeved shirt that almost covered up to his fingertips but, it didn’t cover all his tattoos that where half seen from his fingers to the edges around his neck, his hair was brushed back away from his face typed with a black lucky band that exposed either sides of his shaven head, on his earlobe he wore punk designed earrings that where in a form of a circle and lastly he wore black fitted trousers that where made out of silk that also matched his black leather inched boots. He, Wolffrick was the the bold fella of the pack but, once you got him cornered he would be a completely different person being a little frightened sod. He opened up his mouth to speak. “Was ist darin? und was machen wir mit ihm? - What is in it? and what do we do with it?”. He questioned. Bon Bon responded with a smile. “Das ist Vampuman blut- - This is Vampuman blood-“. That struck a cord in Lomo’s brain as his eyes honed on into one of the drinks that where near by. “-Die Aufgabe auf der anderen Seite ist euch kann etwas trinken, wenn Sie mögen - -The task on the other hand is you guys can drink some if you like”. Yatesy then from the silence leaned over into the direction of Bon Bon while the others before him talked amongst one another for a bit. “Was ist mit der Lomo fella? - What about the Lomo fella?”. Bon Bon set his eyes upon the man before him with an ready opened mouth to speak. “Wenn er füttern nicht. er wird sehr gut nicht so konzentriert sein können, wenn er an diesem Punkt in seinem Gehirn ist, wird sein Gehirn die Suche nach etwas zu klammern sich an und ich an diesem Punkt sein Gehirn auf den Hunger zu verriegeln wollen - If he is not feed. he will not be able to concentrate very well so, once he is at that point in his brain, his brain will search for something to latch onto and at that point I want his brain to latch onto hunger”. Bon Bon responded to him. “So, Sie hungern ihn, Sir - So, you’re starving him out, sir”. Bon Bon nodded in response. “Aber was ist, wenn er es nicht machen oder noch schlimmer wird etwas, das wir uns nicht damit umgehen können - But, what if he doesn’t make it or even worse becomes something we can not handle ourselves”. Bon Bon went quiet for a moment knowing what he had just said was true. “ Wenn er Dosis, an diesem Punkt es gut sortieren - If he dose, at that point well sort it out”. 

Bon Bon extended either side of him tipped edges of his mouth into a smile briefly at him before returning his attention towards his audience. Bon Bon carried on proceeding with his talk about other information. Lomo was sitting in the upright position with his back right up against the chair, everything within him was overheating that began to pursue out from his body and generated something within him that he never felt before well, he had but not like this. He became thirstier than before, his body began to produce the dying thirst of having something absorbed in his mouth that watered his pallet to a wet substance but, his mouth was dry, his intentions of hunger became more into the direction of Bon Bon letting something slip out from the brain sensing he hadn’t smelt this kind before that began to play with his sense of mind and unleashing his covered lipped fangs within his mouth as he tried to hide his hunger witch was not a good thing to do with the mind playing on one thought. (Alle Körper immer einige, aber , mich - Every-bodies getting some but, me). 

The idea of the warmth of ones flesh stimulated a pocket full of agitated feelings that embarked on his sense of mind deepening the thrill of excitement to lash out and kill. Lomo began to tap his right hand onto the chair beside him trying to pull all his thoughts away as he began to try also listen intently to what Bon Bon was speaking about. He was surprised that none in the room had spotted him yet, well at least he hopped otherwise if they called out he might lash out uncontrollably towards the vampires without hesitation to stop. 

In the distance before him he hears Bon Bon’s voice speaking out towards the audience before him.  
“Im menschlichen Leben, wir haben alle eine Sache. Und das ist Speisen zum Frühstück, Abendessen Gerichte, Geburtstag Gerichte, ein Vogel Gerichte, Ehe Gerichte, Scheidung Gerichte füttern, schlafen Gerichte, nicht schlafen Gerichte, Lebens Gerichte, Tod Gerichte, Existenz Gerichte, jedes Gericht jede zeit- - In human life, we all have one thing. And that is breakfast dishes, dinner dishes, birthday dishes, feeding a bird dishes, marriage dishes, divorce dishes, sleeping dishes, not sleeping dishes, life dishes, death dishes, existence dishes, every dish every time-“. Bon Bon exiled his second lot of words, his heart struck a cord within him, his eyes had planted onto Lomo seeing their was something frightful about him, his eyes lingered along Lomo’s right hand bone structure seeing he was tapping his index finger violently on the chair next to him and his eyes then trailed back up into the ones of Lomo’s seeing his mouth was now parted open with fangs showing. “- Aber, wer reinigt den Reiniger? - -But, who cleans the cleaner?”. He responded with a question that interrupted Bon Bon in his question but, that didn’t seem to fit with what he was feeling right now but, it was a question that slipped through the cutting edge of his mind that began to create disorder and disfunction within him. Another word that interrupted the mind of Bon Bon in his left ear. "-Sollte Wir füttern ihn Sir jetzt? - -Should we feed him now sir?”. Yatesy questioned seeing the likes of Lomo before him. Bon Bon shook his head. "Nein, aber können Sie ihn für mich halten Sie - No but, you may hold him down for me”. He spoke in a hearable tone that had a dabbing sense of fear within it. Yatesy followed his masters orders and he sat right next to Lomo seeing his intentions where on Bon Bon and not him at he moment it was good for him but, not for his master. Bon Bon cleared his throat and began to carry on with speaking keeping a close and sharp eye on Lomo as he speaks towards his audience. “”Menschen, die mit Leichen gearbeitet sollten die Hände waschen, weil Sie würde nicht wollen, Blutvergiftung bekommen würde du- - People Who worked with dead bodies should wash hands because you wouldn’t want get blood poisoning would you-“. He paused for a moment seeing nods where nodding at him."- Haben Sie jemals versucht, etwas über und über zu waschen und sie nicht sauber bekommt -? - -Have you ever try to wash something over and over and it doesn’t get clean?-“. 

The room went silent for a moment but, it wasn’t that quiet they could all hear the heavy weighted breath that bared around Lomo’s lungs exhaling and inhaling. Lomo opened up his mouth to speak again knowing he could answer this question. "-Ja habe ich- - -Yes, I have-”. He spoke feeling the blood within him thickened loading him up with an rich and irresistible sense of life within him that allowed himself to be intimate with his instincts. Not in a playful way thought. "-So, Wenn der Körper berührt alles in der Welt es tut eine fotografische Erinnerung an seinen Platz, der nur durch mit einem Moment mit someone- abgerufen werden können - -So, when the body touches anything in the world it does a photographic memory of its place that can only be retrieved by having a moment with someone-“. He took a moment to breath out seeing Lomo was still fighting whatever was wrong with him. "- Jetzt in Situationen, in denen Sie nicht weiterkommen, was tun Sie - -Now in situations where you’re stuck what do you do?”. Bon Bon spoke letting his eyes scan elsewhere away from Lomo’s eyes. Wolffrick then pipped up his words once again. "Der beste Weg, um ein Problem zu lösen, ist zu mehr Probleme schaffen, bis du tot bist - The best way to solve a problem is to create more problems until you’re dead”. He spoke with dignity in his voice and heart knowing this was the way he was taught. Voice then entered back into the room from Lomo. "Ich habe so ziemlich versuchen, in ständigen Zustand der Verwirrung zu bleiben, nur weil der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht verlässt - I pretty much try to stay in constant state of confusion just because of the expression it leaves on my face”. He spoke feeling the hands around either side of his shoulders began to tighten. Bon Bon nodded. ”So, ändert sich nun das Thema noch einmal. Also, wie würden Sie sich fühlen über die Nachtschicht zu arbeiten? - So, now changing the subject once again. So, how would you feel about working the night shift?”. Lomo immediately took his chance to speak interrupting anyone else words. "Bei Dunkelheit! Ach nein, ich nicht gut mit schlechten Beleuchtung - At Dark! Ah no, I don’t do well with bad lighting”. "Warum das? - Why is that?”. Vid spoke turning his attention towards Lomo. ”Ich habe keine besonderen Fähigkeiten in diesem Bereich - I don’t have particular skills in that area”."Das ist ein guter Punkt - Thats a good point”. He replied turning his attention back over to Bon Bon as did Lomo as he raised his eyes back into his focus point. "Also, was denken Sie, in diesem Raum Lomo zu sein? mit all diesen Leuten - So, what do you think of being in this room Lomo? with all these people”. Bon Bon questioned knowing it might set some and thoughts into this place with the people within it but, it had to be asked to see how the others would react to what Lomo had to say. The others in the room then turned their attention towards Lomo. "Der einzige Unterschied zwischen mir und diesen Leuten ist mein Ort der Geburt, und das ist kein großer Unterschied - The only difference between me and these people is my place of birth and this is not a big difference”. 

Lomo was now wide awake lying down on his bed with his eyeballs looking into the direction of the drafting open ended door seeing the last man walk in noticing he was about to close the door from behind him so he called out to him. "Können Sie das Licht in- lassen - Can you let the light in-“. The man before Lomo struck his eyes into the detaining glare of Lomo in the seeping darkness that surrounded him. "Warum sollte ich? - What should I do?”. The man in the thick of the convocation of Lomo that got the attention of the others in the room to spring up from their sleeping state and listen in on the convocation in silence. "Weil warum sollten wir es wollen dunkel, während wo schlafen - Because why would we want it dark while where sleeping”. Lomo spoke in truth. The man immediately disliked his comment holding his stance before Lomo not moving a budge with a triggering ticking mind within him as he folded his arms close to one another towards his black clothed slouchy t-shirt with an inserted scarf hanging low before his exposed bare shaved neck exposing his light cream coloured shade of colour. "Ich werde es machen- - I’m going to do it-“. He speaks seeing Lomo’s face light up with happiness but, that was short lived. "-Mit Tun es nicht al alle - -By not doing it al all”. The man added a coating of deeper tone in his caged voice seeing a change from Lomo’s expression upon his face into a more serious one. Without a warning Lomo hastily removed himself from the bed in a split second sticking his only right hand into the direction of the mans throat pushing him right up against the man pushing him towards the concreted cold absorbed wall from behind him hearing the mans breath before him sounded uneven to Lomo’s ears. 

“Hallo? - Hey?”. Lomo’s voice dithered into the mans direction that clingged onto the accumulating idea that he wanted the man before him to say his name and he did eventually. “Paulos - Paulos”. The man spoke not shredding any sense of fear in his words or his body form before Lomo. "Hey Paulos, wollen Kampf- - Hey Paulos, wanna fight-“. Lomo spoke arose his black thickened but, slime line brow upwards at Paulos. "-Nein, Denn wenn wir dann auch nur kämpfen enorme Menge an sexueller Spannung werden Aufbau und das nächste, was Sie Know - -No because, if we fight then well just be building up massive amount of sexual tension and the next thing you know-“. Lomo’s strong formed hand got a little bit tighter around Paulos neck thickening his fingers into the trenches of his neck feeling the sweat beneath his skinned finger glued to him like superglue that controlled his body. Paulos in small intakes of his breath began to gradually swallow his saliva and the words before Lomo."-Nun Werden vögeln so, wollen oder nicht- kämpfen - -Well be shagging so, wanna fight or not-“. Lomo loosened the strength in his hand that was held around the mans neck. "Concider dies als Warnung !. Wenn Sie nichts zu sagen haben, schließen Sie dann die fuck up! - Concider this as a warning!. If you have nothing to say, then shut the fuck up!”. He voiced out back to him pushing the man back to the wall more, he removed his hand away from the mans neck, he vastly moved his hand to the edges of the opened door pushing it wide open letting more of the light in and hearing no word from Paulos again.


	20. Chapter 20

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
BLINK 3   
EXHIBIT C   
AFTER TORTURE 

The victims retreated to this location at around 10am everyday. Here they would discuss the events at hand and chain smoke with Camel Joe smokes particularly some it after cigarette after cigarette trying to nub the pain. Some would even resort to the precious Vampuman blood that had been give by Bon Bon or other drugs hoping they would bring a shed of inspiration or find a slimmer of hope, you can still see the remains of cigarette butts they where they congregated, pushing each other ti believe they could be successful but, the suspect of the crime were to strong. There was nothing they could do to survive. 

*****

Four of the men where resting underneath the shaded area in the discussion corner. Well, thats what they called it anyway. They where all sat in a circle with bottles of Vampuman in each hand of the four men held their Camel Joe cigarette already lit up in their hands. Lomo had outcasted himself into the middle of the area letting the covered bumpy hard covered sand beneath him attach to his heat bearing skin. He was lying completely still with a few minuscule movements of his chest flexing up and down with each breath he took. He was getting a bit of sun on his bare chest leaving the other parts of his body being clothed up leaving his black trousers and black boots on. 

Meanwhile just behind the doors of the building that didn’t let any heat past but, only the vision that could be seen from outside was Bon Bon and Yatesy. They where sat on the metal chairs that where placed together by one another in a horizontal direction with each of ones eyes looking past the glassed doors and onto the five men in the controlled area watching what was going on.

In the group the last man that hadn’t been spoke about was Ritt. 

Ritt was an odd fellow to speak of. Nobody new much about him, he barley speaks but, he speaks when you wanted something out of him. He was what you call the quiet type that sometimes can be dangerous. In this case his body spoke of him otherwise. His appearance was like a rocker look in full black. Her wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a parted open slither of exposed skin around the collar exposing his flesh of skin, he wore a silver studded black belt that held his slim fitted black trousers that matched his black lace up flat bottom shoes and lastly his hair appearance was long, curly and puffy texture with the dash of colour of brown formed like a lions main. 

Ritt was sitting crosslegged like the others. He had a thought that stringed into him like a cord that mounted onto his thought process making him speak out from the silence but, in a manner that he wasn’t going to take over anybody, he wasn’t much of the social type he liked the company of people but, not too much. "Hey, weißt du, dass gut aussehend Genossen - Hey, you know that handsome fellow-“. Ritt spoke expunging out the man in questions name out from his words as he addressed it to his audience but, they knew who he was speaking about. "-Er Ist ein Töpfchen Art von Kerl ist er nicht - -He is a potty kind of fellow isn’t he”. He spoke in a deep Scottish accent. The others turned to him knowing this was the first time he had spoken. "Ja er ist - Yes, he is”. Vid pipped up with a shy smile. 

Meanwhile back over at Bon Bon and Yatesy. Bon Bon had his eyes glued onto Lomo in a procedural deep male gaze that couldn’t be broken and with a added subtle hint of bitting on his bottom lip. Bon Bon took a moment to breath, he turned his head into the direction of Yatesy seeing he had noticed that he needed his attention. "Warum lügt er über ihre im Gras? - Why is he lying over their in the grass?”. Yates shrugged his shoulders with a simple comment. "Sie sollten ihn fragen - You should ask him”. He spoke adding a smile at the end of his words. "Ok, ich werde dann - Ok, I will then”. Bon Bon spoke standing up first still for a moment before proceeding. "Aber zuerst werde ich gehen über ihr einen Grund zu haben - But, first I’m going to have a reason for going over their”. Bon Bon moved away from Yatesy as he head back into the building more leaving Yatesy alone. 

Not too long now Bon Bon came back with a half filled glass of milk. Yates heard footsteps from behind him that made him turn into the direction of his master. “Ah- - -Ah-“. His eyes lit up as well as his brows. "-I Sehen, was du tust - -I see what you’re doing”. He spoke with a smile getting a simple nod from Bon bon as he now began to walk into the direction of Lomo.

Once Bon Bon adventured onto the green grass getting immediately hit by the heats atmosphere his body struck instantly feeling the heat consume his already as it began to produce a layer of glossy sweat over his layered skin as he made his way into the direction of Lomo it caught the eyes of the other four men wondering what Bon Bon was up too. This wasn’t in the script. 

Bon Bon reached the area of Lomo seeing he was completely shirtless, his eyelids were closed, he could see the minuscule movements of Lomo’s breath was taking place as he inhaled and exhaled throughout his nostril. Bon Bon thought of a sentence to speak. "Sie verbringen viel von- - You spend a lot of-“. Before Bon Bon Lomo hears a voice was speaking to him but, he went still for a moment knowing who it was but, he didn’t want to open his eyes up just yet. ”-Zeit Gebäude Wände- - -Time building walls-“. He shrugged his shoulders not to much too spill the milk in hand. "-seine Natürlich zu wollen, um zu sehen, ob jemand klug genug ist, über sie zu klettern - -Its natural to want to see if someone is clever enough to climb over them”. Bon Bon spoke with an excited breath from his dried sweetlips. Lomo before him began to open up his eyelids to the bright light that was masked by Bon Bon’s figure making him have a bright glow behind his figure. Fist Lomo glared him the death glare in complete silence that hypnotised Bon Bon in a locked trance that he couldn’t escape white the time kept turing. The force of it was powerful. The power that surrounded them all soon dithered away from each other that exposed a different feeling from Bon Bon that made him question this to Lomo. 

But, before he could even say it Lomo placed his words in first. “Es ist ok, das Fleisch zu blinken? - Its ok to flash the flesh?”. Bon Bon was whipped off his train of thought. But, he responded with a nod in a silent manner before Lomo. Bon Bon then spoke again changing the subject into a more personal manner.   
"Was machst du hier allein? - What are you doing here alone?”. Bon Bon speaks out from his trance. Lomo wavered his eyes away from Bon Bon’s with a excited breath. "Ich habe mich abgeschnitten- - I’ve cut myself off-“. Lomo spoke with a lowered tone and breath. “Woher? - How come?”. Bon Bon speaks in a sense of caring tone that Lomo hadn’t heard before. "Heute Nacht hatte ich ein Bad, ich fühle mich schlafend im warmen Wasser. Als ich aufwachte, meine Haut war kalt und beschneiden wie- - Tonight I had a bath, I feel asleep in the warm water. When I woke up, my skin was cold and prune like-“. Lomo took a moment to clear his absorbed saliva within his mouth. "-I Dachte an meine Mutter. Ich heulte - -I thought of my mother. I cried”. Lomo spoke looking back into the eyes of Bon Bon sensing something that was unidentifiable to him that provoked his response. "Manchmal ist die Sache, die Sie zurückhält, es ist alles in Sie sind Kopf - Sometimes the thing that is holding you back, its all in you’re head”. He spoke in a soft spoken tone with a contrast of sticking with the emotion of kindness. 

To sum up what Lomo was feeling right now he spoke it in a couple of words not expression in full detail as his eyes detached away from Bon Bon’s focus point that was on him still. "Ich denke, gebrochene Menschen lieben die tiefste - I think broken people love the deepest”. He spoke in a softened tone is well, that sparked a naughtier thought in Bon Bon’s mind for a split second. "Du scheinst aufgebracht zu sein- - You seem upset-“. Lomo let his eyes follow back into suit of Bon Bon’s ones. "-Wanna Darüber ?, möchte weinen darüber reden -? - -Wanna talk about it?, wanna cry about it?-“. Bon Bon began to laugh slightly in in the manner of a bad time too that caught Lomo’s attention wondering why he was laughing in this form. "-Wanna Sex haben darüber? - -Wanna have sex about it?”. Bon Bon spoke the last words from his sentence. 

In a complete instance Lomo removed himself from the ground breaching his shredded ripped body form right up against the covered bared cloths of Bon Bon making him fully stop breathing pushing the immediate tension before it closes on them both, his eyes latched immediately into the closeness of Lomo’s eyes seeing how close he had gotten almost killed him, he could see the formed skin rippled over his brow, his eyes trailed slowly to the edges of Lomo’s mouth seeing some pointy ended fangs had appeared and Lomo’s beat was controlled but, with a pocket full of warmed out breath that brushed across the surface of Bon Bon’s exposed faced skin. ”Stirb nicht fragen! - Don’t die wondering!”. Lomo breathed out in a sense of anger as he resumed back into his position upon the floor. 

Meanwhile just behind the glassed doors Yatesy stood straight up from his position with a gasping opened mouth that fogged up the glass before him seeing the altertercation of what Lomo and Bon Bon whee doing that sprang him up out from his seat with a rapid beating heart as all eyes where on his master hoping nothing bad was going to happened to him. Yatesy was loyal to his master. If anything happened to him he will file it into the back of his brain calling it his fault. He always looked out from Bon Bon in any circumstance he has Bon Bon’s back all the time. 

Bon Bon’s shaken up body snapped back like a rubber band into reality with an elastic hold upon his breaking breath that seeped out from his closed mouth as he began to speak with a tongue that became clumsy as his words became slurred. But, before he could making anything out from his mouth in a complete different tone Lomo over ruled his words before his. ”Tun Sie den Rest dieser Milch zu haben? - Are you going to have the rest of that milk?”. Bon Bon’s brain elapsed two second fast. He couldn’t believe how quickly Lomo changed his intentions upon him. " Nein - No”. He spoke with narrowed eyes changing his own intentions by not allowing Lomo to have a drink of it showing in a physical manner by taking a few gulps of the cold milk down his throat as he guzzled it down with power in his hands that over ruled Lomo. 

After his gulp, he cleared his throat and began to speak again hearing nothing back from Lomo. "Passt auf. Sie sind sehr schlau. Auch für Sie sind irgendwie - Pay attention. You are very cunning. Even for you’re kind”.


	21. Chapter 21

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

BLINK 4   
EXHIBITION D   
LOCATION: STUDIO 

At approximately 10.30am to 11.00am the victims would be forced into there studio spaces dwelling on that they had to do, they all had become confused with there ideas. Everything started to seem more and more pointless over the days. As a Vampuman with human life attached to it with rambling comments, the kind of what you see in a psychiatric hospital. It started to effect Lomo more than the others by slowly killing the human within him. He was becoming a shell, empty and dead. These vampires were the murder weapons which he was forced to create to use against himself. Each stroke was another cut to his taken skill. He eventually lost it to the point he believed he should be in a hospital. Exhausted the victim pushed it on until he could do no more. The suspects had drained him just as they had been drained years before. 

*****

Lomo, Vid, Paulos, Wolffrick and Ritt where all on there knees in a row with either of there hands behind there backs intertwined in there fingers but, with the exception of Lomo he had his right hand behind his back pushed up against his exposed fleshed out skin. The light above them all distorted all there visions, this room was disguised as a art studio but, by the looks of it Lomo thought it was a heat chamber where it creates heat and never lest any other air get adds to it, each of ones clothing had been ripped off but, with the exception of there trousers and shoes. 

They had been told by Yatesy to kneel in this fashion facing the blank wall right up against it with there heads almost touching the thick concreted wall before them. With there backs turned away from the entrance to the room, just beyond the blue pained walled door placed Bon Bon on the other side of it, he was there ready with a piece of paper in his left ringed hand, he removed his dangling right hand from the side of him, his fingers reached upon the door knob, he twisted the handle with a slight movement of his wrist and opened up the door. 

The door opened up vanishing the cold air before him, the heat consumed his exposed face, neck and hands. Bon Bon with a repeated smile that he practiced in from of the mirror elegantly walked into the room hearing the door close on him, the heat got onto him, his pulsating heart beating active sweat began to protrude out from the back of his neck and under his armpits that became sweaty. Bon Bon halted his two booted slim fitted feet together, his eyes trailed upon over into the right corner of the room seeing the five upper half exposed bodies all in a row facing the concreted grey wall and he decided to announce himself so that they could state there names for this introduction of sorts. "Geben Sie Ihre Namen- - State your name-“. He begins. Lomo and the others hear his voice with there prying eyes looking forth wanting to turn around and look at him but, they where also told not to look at him. "-Und Was Sie denken, Sie sind in hier -? - -And what you think you are in here for?-“. He paused for a moment waiting to hear a response but, all he was give were nods. 

Bon Bon proceeded to continue on further seeing everyone was in a agreement. "-Lomo, Sprechen Sie zuerst. Warum denkst du, bist du hier? - -Lomo, you speak first. Why do you think you’re here?”. He questioned placing the piece of paper in his focused view with a slight notch of his head turning down towards the ground hooking his pupils onto the little plastic square rectangular form before him with listening ears for Lomo’s voice to invade them. Lomo in his kneeled position thought about it before proceeding on with words that slipped out from his mouth. “Hallo- - Hi-“. He spoke joyfully that spooked Vid a little by the pitched tone of his voice. ”-Mein Name ist Lomo Ladbroker, - - -My name is Lomo Ladbroker,-“. His mouth turned into a smile to start and play a little joke on him. ”-Ich Eine blutsaugende alkoholische für dreiundfünfzig Jahre- - -I’m an blood sucking alcoholic for fifty three years-“. he chuffed feeling Vid’s tensions where fear. "-Ich Nie trocken- gewesen - -I’ve never been dry-“. Lomo was instantly cut off by Bon Bon’s insisted placement of his words upon his lips to engage more into the convocation. ”-Lomo Sie haben, es ist alles Übel - -Lomo you have got it all wrong-“. Bon Bon hastily released out a little laughter that tickled his heart strings. 

“-Sie- - -You-“. He continued with a subtle grunt of his lungs. "-Alle, Sind Sie müde von all den schlechten Nachrichten? - -All, are you tired of all the bad news?“. He questioned outwards towards them all. From there hidden view points there minds went off track for a moment not knowing where was this going too so they all responded together with. “Ja - Yes”. The responsible spoke towards the concreted slab before them all. Bon Bon in retuned smile faintly out from there direction. "Möchten Sie eine gute Nachricht für einen Wechsel zu hören? - Would you like to hear some good news for a change?”. “Ja - Yes”. They all spoke again in a slightly chipper tone. "Was sind Sie ist zu hören, nicht nur die best- - What are you about to hear is not only the best-“. He speaks hovering out his right booted foot forwards advancing a little bit more into there area of the room but, stopping once again. "-News Sie nie außerhalb von diesen Mauern hören, könnte es tatsächlich Ihr Leben veränder - -News you will never hear outside from these walls, it could actually change your life now and for eternity!-“. He spoke out evoking a grand tone upon his lips removing the plastic squared rectangular shaped form before him back down upon his side for the time being. 

Bon Bon faced the back of Lomo’s head letting his eyes wonder upon his shaven sides of freshly cut hair trimmings with the thick wad of hair in the middle that looked a bit scruffy the secreted a slightly sexual desire towards Bon Bon in the matter but, was soon washed out in his thoughts knowing this was nor the place or time to be thinking such things.

“-Whats the first rule, in God’s business”. He speaks softly union his tone with a sharpened tone. Lomo in his witty response. He gladly gushed a smile over into Vid’s direction looking into this mans eyes seeing blood ridden fear inside his changed emotion pockets of sight. 

“-I refute this invitation-“. Vid before him lodged a pocket of saliva in his throat hearing the delists tongue worship upon this mans mouth. 

“-And hand it over to Vid”. Lomo changed the corse of Bon Bon intentions over to Vid. 

Bon Bon at this moment followed suite at what Lomo was insisting for Vid to answer instead of him. Bon Bon before him replayed the words again to him as his eyes stared into the back of his head. ”So, Vid. was ist die erste Regel in Gottes Unternehmen? - So, Vid. what is the first rule in God’s business?”. He questioned waiting patiently for the response hoping that he’d read the black book with gold letters upon it that spelled out ‘Bible’. Vid in his formed quivering manner, in a nervous one at that he reached out his left hand to the side of him, his index finger reached upon the side of his shaven side scratching his finger back and forth wondering what was the first rule but, on the third stroke of his head he halted all interactions upon himself, he took in a shifting breath inwards but, didn’t let it out, his hand removed from the side of his forehead and spoke. "Bekennt, dass Ihr ein Sünder - Confess that your a sinner”. He speaks gently banging the tipped heels of his boots together in his kneeling position feeling the wind that he was creating whisked back and forth. 

Bon Bon before him present a smile upon his lips. ”Und was noch sagt es, dass Ihr Sünder zu bekennen? - And what else does it say about confessing that your a sinner?”. Bon Bon questioned tapping his right flat booted shoe upon the concreted ground that animated towards the hearing ears on only his to listen upon. The thoughts in his head rattled to cling onto something stable. He had only head the book one hundred times from the front and then the back. He had to get this one right. His chest shifted in its silhouette slightly exposed clothing that he wore upon his upper half seeing he didn’t like to be completely exposed like the others. His lips parted open once again and spoke the right words hopefully. "Wir erkennen an, dass wir Gottes Gesetze gebrochen und wir leben unabhängig von den Menschen- - We acknowledge that we have broken God’s laws and that we live independently from him-“. He spoke breathe out the excess built up nerves in his stomach. "-Dies Hat uns von Gott- getrennt - -This has separated us from God-“. He paused for a slight moment to remember the number but, then it hit him. "-Römer 3.23 - -Romans 3:23”. He spoke with a slightly smiled expression at the concreted wall before him relaxing the tension around his aching heart. "Und der zweite - And the second one”. Bon Bon encouraged him to speak one more verse. (Ein zweiter! - A second one!). 

He frantically thought. his upper tooth skimmed past his bottom lip drawing the flesh towards him in a second wave of violent nerves that washed over his watery eyes fearing he was forgetting his place in the word with the enormous power that was stood only inches from behind him. He’d never been pressured into doing this before. His lips opened up letting in the heated fluctuation of air into his lungs burning them from the inside out. his mind caught on the hint of the thought of the verse so he spoke it out quickly from his lips to not forget it. "Alle haben gesündigt und ermangeln der Herrlichkeit Gott- - All have sinned and fall short of the glory of God-“. He took a needed moment to breath before saying the last part. ”-Jesaja 53: 6 - -Isaiah 53:6”. He spoke releasing the nerves from his body once again waiting for the praise that he could be getting. 

But, no he got none of that. Bon Bon instantly moved on to Ritt knowing that Lomo didn’t want any of it just yet.nRitt who sat there upon his slightly ripped black skinny jeans, his hair was formed like a lions man as he sat proudly before the concreted wall with his full focused listening ears waiting for to be spoken took. “Ritt - Ritt-“. He speaks delicately upon his voice that released out from his lips that shifted his moustached bristles in a wavering fashion like the long grass splitting wheat fields sway in the heats rase as the sun sins upon them. "-Whats Die nächste Regel? - -Whats the next rule?”. He questioned him moving into his direction facing him completely. In a dull monotone voice that could be heard. Ritt took no time in responding.   
"Realisieren. Dass ich mich nicht Vers Epheser 2 retten kann: 8-9 Denn es Gnade seid ihr selig geworden durch Glauben, und das nicht aus euch, es ist das Geschenk Gottes. Nicht durch meine Werke aber, so dass niemand kann sich rühmen - Realise. That I cannot save myself verse Ephesians 2:8-9 For it is grace you have been saved, through faith and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God. Not by my works but, so that no one can boast”. He spoke the intended information that Bon Bon wanted to hear. Bon Bon was naturally pleased by this. ”Gut gemacht - Well done”. He speaks with a pleasing smile. But, out from the sights of him Vid gave a slightly frowned upon frown wishing he had the praise but, Ritt got it instead. Ritt feels that he was being watched, in the flickered intentions of response by this his flickered a upper lip into a smile knowing true and well that Vid was watching him in his peripheral vision that spiked a triggering thought as if he was caught between two thorns and he was the rose. 

Paulos was next on the list.

Now on this special individual Bon Bon had to tread lightly on this one. He was a bullet ready to explode out from his mouth he was locked and loaded at birth. He was a screamer when he was born. Well, thats what he was told from the man himself in a convocation he’d actually had when they first meet was odd at the time but, that intrigued Bon Bon to make him his long time friend.

"So, Paulos- - So, Paulos-“. He spoke deeply moving into his behind vision taking one step towards him but, halting only inches away from him. "-Du weißt was zu tun ist - -You know what to do”. He speaks knowing exactly what Paulos was going to say to him. Paulos before Bon Bon out from his sights he became to replay the set up in his mind to produce this act on stage. "Das, nächste ist Trust. Das Vertrauen in den Tod Jesu als Zahlung- - The, next one is Trust. Trust in Jesus’ death as payment-“. In that instant that stuck a wobble of a visioned cord from Lomo’s straining un-beating heart to make him tare his gaze away from the seemingly bland grey concreted wall before him and into Paulos direction like he had spoken words of heaven. In Paulos prephrival vision he slightly sees the expression Lomo had upon himself like he’d never heard him speak before. Witch to him was slightly nerving to his current controlled intentions to slip out the right words and to not mess things up he took a breath outwards and carried on speaking.

"-Mit Reagieren, die wir in Jesus Tod vertrauen auf das Kreuz als ausreichende Bezahlung für unsere sins- - By responding, we trust in Jesus death on the cross as sufficient payment for our sins-“. Lomo’s smiled weakened slightly in the view of him. "Es -Wir machen möglich, Gott zu vergeben US- - -Making it possible for God to forgive us-“. He speaks feeling the heat absorbed all over his body seeing he was with less clothing than the rest. He had won a black over through but, was told to take it off to expose his body. At least he had worn underwear. “-Ob- - -If-“. Paulos began to speaks as he turned his head into the direction of Lomo as the others kept there head straight. Paulos eyes connected with Lomo’s seeing life was being spilled into them as he began to speaks again. "-Wir Unsere Sünden bekennen, ist er treu und vergib uns unsere Sünden und reinigt uns von aller Ungerechtigkeit. Vers- - -We confess our sins, he is faithful and will forgive us, our sins and cleans us from all unrighteousness. Verse-“. His eyes alined swiftly back into the concreted wall before him diverting all physical contact with Lomo. "-1 John 1: 9 - -1 John 1:9”. He stopped what he’d thought was the right thing to do as he replayed the script one more time over in his head to make sure he didn’t miss anything but, no he was good in that department but, Bon Bon sprigged something onto him out of spit on what his reaction would be to this. “Und - And”. 

Bon Bon launched his left triggered brow into this mans direction for him to proceed onto the next one. Paulos instantly removed him out from the terms of the script that he was told to do, he directly turned his attention into Bon Bon only moving his head into the direct direction of him. Bon Bon’s fast turned furiously on the anger side of things. He didn’t want Lomo to call him out on his. ”Face vorwärts - Face forwards”. He speaks deeply back into the direction of him seeing Paulos wanted to say something back to him but, nothing came out from his mouth but, air did instead as he faced back over upon the wall. Lomo heard something slightly different about Bon Bon and Paulos with there actions before one another. But, he thought that he shouldn’t question it seeing how Bon Bon was acting right now. Paulos eyes zoned in on the grey concreted wall before him with a light of fear in his heat he had never been so unprepared for this. He had to think quick and he did to see like he knew what he was doing all along. "Der Verzicht auf Jesus als Lord- - Surrender to Jesus as Lord-“. He breathed out the feeling fear from his lips feeling within him the heat grew thicker around his bare skinned form. ”-Thats Die nächste in der books- - -Thats the next one in the books-“. He speaks happily in a rushed manner thought. Bon Bon out from his sight hears within this mans voice that he’d shocked him a little bit. Witch was a good thing for him. To make him feel alive. 

"-So, Die Worte sagen über diesen Vers in Jesus zu vertrauen ist, bedeutet, dass wir kapitulieren unser ganzes als unser Herr ihm lebt über aber, - - -So, the words say about this verse is to trust in Jesus, means we surrender our whole lives over to him as our lord but,-“. He speaks with a never controlled tone. ”-In Unsere Herzen Christus, den Herrn, Vers 1 Peter 03.15 auseinander gesetzt hinzuzufügen. Wenn wir unser Leben Jesus übergeben, verspricht er uns den Sieg durch unseren Herrn Jesus Christus Vers 1. Korinther 15.57 - -In our hearts set apart Christ as Lord verse 1 Peter 3:15 to add. When we surrender our life over to Jesus, he promises to give us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ verse 1 Corinthians 15:57”. He finished relaxing his tensed structured form ever so slightly that caught into the brief existence of Lomo’s eyes that where upon him wonder why he hd just released a pocket of built up tension out from his mouth. 

Bon Bon stepped into the aliment of Wolffrick in a guided manner focusing his eyes upon the back of him seeing his muscular exposed form before him. Before him, this man was a muscular structured male that Bon Bon thought he’d could infect kill anyone he wanted just by standing before them with his power of his own concocted up presence. Thats not just a fact. Bon Bon had witnessed it once in a bar late at night. Wolffrick in his kneeling manner facing the grey concreted slab of wall before him patiently in his calm self waited for Bon Bon to speak to him and tried not to loose this made up character that he had portrayed himself as for this on going task until it has been fulfilled by Bon Bon. Bon Bon proceeded to execute the words from his own formed replayed script in his head. "Der Nächste, bitte - Next one, please”. He gladly spoke with a flash of a smile at the end. Wolffrick response came back fast he’d didn’t want to waist anytime on this.   
"Glauben Sie, glauben, dass Jesus für US- gestorben - Believe, believe that Jesus died for us-“. He spoke weighting of the weight upon his shoulder slightly easing into a more relaxed manner. "- Jesus Christus starb die Schuld aller unserer Sünden wegzunehmen und auferstanden ist uns über die Sünde Sieg zu geben. Er hat unsere Sünden mit seinem Leib auf dem Baum Vers 1 Peter 2: 24- - -Jesus Christ died to take away the guilt of all our sins and rose again to give us victory over sin. He himself bore our sins in his body on the tree verse 1 Peter 2:24-“. He speaks in a relaxed controlled manner. 

"-Unsere Sünden, weil vergeben werden kann, in seiner Liebe zu uns Jesus am Kreuz an unserer Stelle starb, indem das Gericht Gottes für unsere in und Unrecht nach unten nehmen, so hat Jesus ein weg zur Verfügung gestellt für uns zu Gott zu kommen und sein in Beziehung zu den Menschen- - -Our sins can be forgiven because, in his love for us Jesus died on the cross in our place, taking God’s judgement for our in and wrongs down by doing so, Jesus has provided a away for us to come to God and be in relationship with him-“. He spoke relaxing the edges of his lips into a dropping one. ”-Christ Starb für die Sünden ein für allemal, - - -Christ died for sins once and for all,-“. His folded skin before his brows folded forwards into a daggering position upon his brows. "-Die Gerechte für die Ungerechten, die Sie Gott- zu bringen - -The righteous for the unrighteous, to bring you to God-“. He breathed out releasing the folded skin upon his bows and letting his voice weaken ever so slightly for the last words that he’d thought hell be finished by then. "- Verse 1 Petrus 3,18 - -Verse 1 Peter 3:18”. 

The temperature in the room rises up slightly in the instant that he released those words from his mouth. Bon Bon in his direct attention before him opened up his tired up lipped mouth and spoke to him in a soft un eery manner to not startle this bloke before him knowing he could do some awful damage. "Einer noch- - One more-“. He spoke in a delicate but, hearable voice. “-Bitte - -Please”. He adds seeing he had gotten a nod from him. Wolffrick knew a verse on the dime of his revolving thoughts that circled his brain. "Nun theres- - Well theres-“. Wolffrick began to speak again. "-Respond Auf den Ruf Jesu aber, - - -Respond to Jesus’ call but,-“. His brows jolted upwards for a slit second. "-Es Ist gut News- - -There is good news-“. He begins to speaks in a pleasing good manner to the ears of all. "- Drei Tage nach Jesus starb, stand er wieder zum Leben! - - -Three days after Jesus died, he rose back to life!-“. He expressed with a lightning beam across his lips in a form of a smile demolishing the fact that the heat in this room was starting to get to him. His shaven slightly styled mohawk that was longer than Lomo’s started to stick along his back that collected the sweat pockets on his skin into bundles of puddles. ”- Jesus lebt heute und ruft uns zu seinem Akt der Love- zu reagieren - -Jesus is alive today and calls us to respond to his act of Love-“. Those exact words of the word ‘Love’ hit Lomo in the ribs like a switchblade had replaced his un-beating heart and poured out what was left of him. 

 

He in return of this sudden urge his spilled out what Bon Bon exactly wanted to hear from him.   
"- Hier bin ich- - -There is no love”. Lomo speaks with no such thing as eye contact towards him. He faced the wall and blankly said it with a slightly added aggressive musk upon his blood ridden tone that was within his voice. Wolffrick wrath of focus upon Lomo aggressively reached his bull baring nostrils. One thing Wolffrick hated was being interrupted by someone when he ever speaks the word of God and the point that it was especially Lomo that butted in. The other guys know not to interrupt him. Bon Bon before them all cleared his through in a gesture to straighten things out. 

Wolffrick closed his eyes for a moment withdrawing the thought to punch this guy in for speaking, he opened up his eyes releasing out a breath from his now un-clamped teeth that where once together, his body un-tensed in seconds, he turned his head away from Lomo and back upon the wall and continued to speak like nothing had interrupted him. "-Es Ist keine Liebe - -Here I am-“. He speaks forming his tone into a relaxed one. "-Ich An der Tür stehen und Knock - -I stand at the door and knock-“. Out from his overacted view Lomo’s eyes hooked on him. They didn’t tare away from him for one second. "- Wenn jemand meine Stimme hört und die Tür öffnete, werde ich kommen in Vers Offenbarung 03.20 - -If anyone hears my voice and opened the door, I will come in. Verse Revelation 3:20”. He finished taking a moment in his thoughts knowing what he’d just done might deserve another verse so he waded it out from a moment before continuing knowing Bon Bon would be battering him up for another one. 

A verse finally slipped into his mind. His mouth opened up again and spoke. "Declare Jesus ist Lord- - Declare Jesus is Lord-“. He speaks gesturing his position a little bit upon his knees giving himself more of a straightened up back feeling at that time he wasn;t respecting God in his anger and decided to have a clean pallet with Lomo for the time being and washed it out from his mind for now. "-Das Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Mund bekennen," Jesus ist Herr 'und in deinem Herzen glaubst, dass Gott ihn von den Toten auferweckt hat, werden Sie Vers Römer 10 gerettet werden: 9 - -That if you confess with your mouth ‘Jesus is Lord’ and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved verse Romans 10:9”. He immediately smiled knowing it was completely over but, now Bon Bon had something else installed for him. 

Bon Bon from behind him moved in his gestured position a little bit onto one foot more than the other because his skin was clinging onto his darkish green trousers making everything seem to be a little bit uncomfortable to him. "Und was ist für Sie das Versprechen Gottes? - And whats God’s promise to you?”.  
He speaks more in a tone of feathers. Wolffrick’s response was this. "Und das ist Zeugnis. Gott hat uns ewiges Leben gegeben, dieses Leben ist in seinem Sohn. Er, der das Leben hatte, er, hat nicht den Sohn Christi Does - And this is testimony. God has given us eternal life, this life is in his son. He who had life, he who does not have the son of Christ does-“. His devilish forming eyes panned over into the knowing sights of Lomo seeing he was still there looking at him. He couldn’t have not felt the presence that was building up around Lomo to not look at him right now. "-Ist Ein Leben nicht Verse, haben - -Does not have a life verse-“. He spoke seeing little lit up flames in the soul breathing un-beating heart of Lomo with slightly tined the outcome he was wanting to receive from him. Wolffrick became subtle frightened of this mans presence and forwarded his eyes back upon the concreted wall witch was a good idea in deed. "- 1. Johannes 5: 11-12 - -1 John 5:11-12”. He finally finished his torched task back into the hands of Bon Bon now to end it with Lomo. 

It was becoming to the end of the session and the life Lomo had here at the German Sanctuary that dawned upon the baring minds of Bon Bon mostly. It was now Lomo’s turn to perform the answer that he was about to ask seeing the other guys had executed the script in a form of accomplishment with a few hiccups along the way but, they finished it perfectly in the way Bon Bon intended. Bon Bon moved back right from the beginning in the back view of Lomo staying one step back from him, his heart pounded inside his caged thick skinned wall carcass wanting to bleed out all his emotions before him but, this was neither the place to show it just yet, his eyes trailed upon the sweat that absorbed skinned back of Lomo that was baring before him, Bon Bon learned his throat for more air space in his lungs, Bon Bon in that motion of release his hand moved back into the view, his eyed darted upon the words on the page, he opened up his dried lips and began to speak the words that where on the page. "Wie würden Sie Gottes Geschenk erhalten? - How would you receive God’s free gift?”. Bon Bon speaks out before him with a sense of withdrawnness upon his lips that caught the sound through Lomo’s ears getting his full acquired attention. Lomo who was out of his eyesight knew that question was for him, Lomo in his kneeling position upon the concreted flooring sharpened the look upon his hazelnut green eyes towards in a deep focused state at the grey concreted wall, his dried lipped mouth opened up evoking a heated warmed breath out from his lips with the answers that tagged along with it.

"Um Gottes freie Geschenk- erhalten - To receive God’s free gift-“. He began to speak in a deepened ravishing tone that hooked on the intentions of Bon Bon without thought to step one placement closer towards him that attracted a certain playful vibe that he was insisting upon his own intentions before him.   
Lomo from before him feels the gradational pull of the vibe that Bon Bon was washing over his formed body but, he’d never interjected it into his blood stream. "-aus Das ewige Leben, beten diese einfache Gebets- - Of eternal life, pray this simple prayer-“. He speaks softly upon his dried but, smoothed out lips slightly nudging his right shoulder to the man next to him to indicate that he wanted everyone to speak the knowing verse right now hopping everyone knew it. 

In unison before Bon Bon seeing eyes at the exact time everyone in the room opened there mouth, took and breath in and spoke the verse towards the wall but, to the God himself that stood inches away from Lomo.   
"Lieber Gott, ich danke Ihnen für die Liebe me- - Dear God, thank you for loving me-“. They all speak unaware of Bon Bon subtle movements that he began to make before him, his left hand placed the hand held piece of paper into his other hand and gave it permission to move on forwards away from him. "-I Bekenne: Ich habe gegen dich gesündigt. Bitte verzeihen Sie meine sin- - -I confess I have sinned against you. Please forgive my sin-“. There voices came to the ears of Bon Bon’s whose hand reached hovering above Lomo’s left shoulder wanting to touch him in this moment of gratitude upon his presences and the fact he had a slight crush on him didn’t help this situation at all. "- Ich glaube, dass dein Sohn Jesus Christus am Kreuz starb für meine Sünden zu bezahlen und stieg wieder aus der Fristen - -I believe that your son Jesus Christ died on the cross to pay for my sin and rose again from the dead-“. Bon Bon’s hand began to decrease downwards upon the bare left shoulder of Lomo in a gradual motion feeling and heart his heart beat right up to the thick skinned wall of his skinned body. "-Ich Wünsche von Sünde und Leben Jesus Christus zu machen, mein Leben Jesus Christus und bekennen, ihn als meinen Herrn. Ich erhalte Ihr Geschenk oder das ewige Leben. Amen - -I wish to turn from my sin and life to Jesus Christ, my life to Jesus Christ and confess him as my lord. I receive your gift or eternal life. Amen”. 

In that exact release of those words Lomo instantly upon his left should felt something was about to connect, his sight drastically changed up the sight of the wall, his bared his mouth opened slightly on its hingers, his eyes hooked onto Bon Bon’s ones seeing his hand had gradually decreased away from him and in the flickering motion of connection Bon Bon before him without a spoken word declined his intentions of what he has doing at the moment leaving it at that for now as he eyes feasted upon the hunger ones of Lomo’s. 

Least they slightly finished on a good note.


	22. Chapter 22

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

BLINK 5   
EXHIBITION E   
LOCATION: STUDIO 

This will be the Vampires/Vampumans final resting place. The crime was no ordinary crime, he was put on a show which few would survive it , the graduation show of sorts and their were many witnesses at hand. The victim would display their final works of himself with a last chance to survive in the Vampire, Half-Blood and Human world. The weapon that was used to kill the victim was a paintbrush but, his point of the victim were already and all that remained was a broken bag of bones. the suspects had the final fatal blow. The victim had suffered enough and finally the torture to the victim had killed him. Now I stand here before you the jury. what is your verdict?. Is to. so the suspect or guilty or not guilty to this most horrific crime.

*****

At the stroke of 12pm Lomo couldn’t sleep. This time he was laying on top of the bed once more with wide eyes, slightly opened mouth, his right hand was resting upon his chest tapping slowly to the sound of his un-beating heart. His thoughts were uncontrollable. His mind was not a ease. He just wanted to escape from this place but, a part of him didn’t want too fearing if he was let out into the open bad things might happened to himself or others. someday he will have to live that part. He wished it was now so then it would be over and done with. 

Without a steady supply of sleep and blood that he wanted to devour in his mouth he manovered himself into the sitting position upwards with a blank expression seeing before him everyone else was sound asleep in their beds all snuggled up under their blankets. He huffed out slightly from his nostrils, once he inhaled a pocket of air back into his system the air had collected something within the air that made his pupils expand letting the smell of it linger before his mustache as he tried to pin point to what he had just smelt. In an instant he stood up letting his nose bounce up an down as he inhaled and exhaled his air out from him and then from within him out into the open. He began to wade on through the room trying to follow the trail of smell. His nose then caught a sent. He began to make his way out from the room but, stopping at the entrance to make sure nobody was around. 

That night in the masters room placed Yatesy was at his masters desk with a laptop before him while his eyes where on the screen looking into the left corner rather than the right where was pictured of Lomo leaning against the door, his eyes then turned into the right direction seeing someone was out of bed that sprang a thought into his mind into words before his shaven mouthed chin. "Gut gut. Lomo ist für ein wenig wenig Spaß im Mondlicht nicht wahr? - Well, well. Lomo’s out for some little fun in the moonlight aren’t you?”.   
He spoke to himself feeling curious as to why Lomo was leaving his room. 

Lomo sneaked out from the room and began to trail along the wall smelling the smell of what he thought it was milk that placed him near to the entrance of the room that was right outside from the masters room. On the other hand Yatesy pressed the red button beside him and the screen changed into the moving image of the humans that where in the other room wondering if Lomo was going to enter into that room. He had no thought yet to wake up Bon Bon. He could take care of this. He hopped nothing would go wrong. Lomo looked before him at the door handle, he could sense it was just behind this door. (Ich habe in ihrer zu gehen - I have to go in their). He thought to himself as he moved his right hand from the side of him, his fingers latched onto the door knob, he twisted the door knob and heard it detach from its still state before him getting more of a whiff of the delighted aroma. Lomo took the first step into the room seeing the bright light from above blurred his vision slightly until it became clear to him. Before him in complete safety he saw three ladies holding onto a small babies in either ones hands nursing them to sleep. 

Back over at Yatesy he spoke out loud to himself once more. "was wird er machen? - What is he going to do?”. Lomo walked on into the room more closing the room with his right hand seeing he hadn’t caught the attention of the ladies before him just yet. Lomo then alined his eyes to a blond gal. His senses became onto the for front of his mind smelling the nurturance she bared within her, the pleasure of giving someone milk made him feel thirsty knowing he hadn’t been feed since he had gotten in here. He had to plan to get some otherwise it would end badly for him. The blond woman then noticed out from the corner of her eye a man was standing near to the entrance of the door, her eyelids followed up letting her eyeballs follow suite connecting them towards Lomo’s seeing his right hand was out before him with an opened mouth. "Kein Grund zu Angst - No need to be scared”. He voiced in a soft but, hearable manner that then caught the attention of the other two girls to looking into his direction. Lomo removed his right hand down back to the side of him. The blond lady then spoke with her red applied lipsticked mouth. “Hallo- - Hello-“.She smiled nervously at him. "-Was machst du hier? - -What are you doing here?”. She questioned. "Jede Mutter sollte ihr Baby, Natasha Krankenschwester. Meine Liebste- - Every mother should nurse her baby,Natasha. My dear-“. Lomo spoke placing his right hand out this time in a form a a gesture towards her to remove the baby from her grasp. Natasha’s light blue eyes riddled with shock seeing this man had known her name but, then it dawned on her of what this man had just asked her feeling a bit vulnerable knowing the man was standing at the door was only her escape root so she turned to one of the girls. "Ugh, glaubst du, ich sollte es tun? - Ugh, do you think I should do it?”. She asked her close friend who was sitting closest to her. He friend on the other hand had a question to ask him before she could answer her friends one. Natasha’s friend looking over into the direction of Lomo with an opened mouth seeing Lomo’s expression upon his face was hoping for a yes. "Was bist du? - What are you?”. Lomo’s face then shrunk down back into a soured pout. "Ich bin eine neue Schöpfung - I am a new creation”. “Wovon? - From where?”. She spoke back at him. "Ich bin von den Mächten der Finsternis - I’m delivered from the powers of darkness”. He responded. Natasha’s friend then looked back into the eyes of her. “Gut- - Well-“. She sighed shrugging her shoulders. "-Wenn Er will auch, wenn Sie wollen auch. Sie können ihn “füttern - -If he wants too, if you want too. You can feed him”. Natasha looked down upon her sleeping baby with a softened bitten lip, she delicately with her piano like fingers held the baby in her hands, she gradually moved the baby over into the direction of her crib that was on her left side, she placed the sleeping baby into the crib for safely. Back over at Yatesy for a moment he began to speak again to himself. "Was zum Teufel tun sie? Was ist Lomo tun? - What the hell are they doing? what is Lomo doing?”. He pouted once again. 

Lomo slowly walked over to Natasha’s right side sitting in between her and her friend. Natasha retrieved a pillow for him to lay on. She placed it upon her knees, Lomo then insisted himself upon her knees slightly resting his head upon her knee caps with a sudden thought that sprang into mind. "Ich bin nicht so schwer? bin ich - I’m not that heavy? am I”. He questioned lifting his head up slightly. Natasha gleamed a shy smile upon her lips as she looked down at him seeing the bushiness of his neatly placed brows and mustache.   
"Nein, du bist nicht schwer - No, you’re not heavy”. She spoke letting her left hand swing around the head of Lomo onto his right shoulder holding him in close, with her left hand she began to unbutton her shirt a little bit more in silence taking steady controlled breaths that hinted to Lomo that she became frightened of this situation that she had put herself in. Her left breast was now exposed into the eyes of Lomo who laid their content with his legs up onto the bench before him that was in the direction of Natasha’s friend. Natasha steadily placed her right hand over her own smoothness of her best as her eyes connected towards Lomo she spoke softly. "Hier können Sie einige haben - Here you can have some”.

Lomo gladly smiled at her in her direction slowly without rushing him moved his mouth right up to her skin taking his time as he breathed in and out smelling the goodness her body produced before his nose. Lomo’s nose was inline with her nipple, she on instinct moved her breast up slightly letting the movement of Lomo’s mouth open up on command, on the bottom lipped mouth of Lomo he moved his mouth on over her breast slightly closing his lips around her nipple letting his tongue within his mouth absorb the softness of her cherished beauty skin within his mouth before taking it any further. She had aimed the nipple into the roof of the mouth of Lomo, she kept her left hand around the back of his shoulders as he enclosed his body to his feeling the attachment between them both had been made with the amount of the areola will be in his mouth right now more on his chin side knowing it was attached correctly, Lomo delicately with subtle movements of his chin began to press into her breast, his nose cleared a path way from him to breath out from his nostrils rather than his mouth, his bottom lip began to spread outwards letting his tongue hook around her nipple and his cheeks began to form a rounded shape. Lomo began to take quickly to the suckling action before changing it into a longer rhythmic sucks, Natasha closed her eyes for a moment hearing the sounds within her, hearing him swallow the nurturance she had within her was moving onto him. 

In mid-suckling Lomo had closed his eyes feeling too the moment of the delicious milk swirl around his mouth and gets pulled back into his food pipe to fill the empty need of starvation. Lomo began to snuggle up to Natasha wrapping right right hand around her waist pulling her in a little bit more than he should as it startled her a little bit making her eyes open in an instant. Her eyes before her seeing this gentleman was being so delicate and gentle before her. It wasn’t so weird now. She thought it was going to be awkward but, it was pleasant and relaxing to her. 

"Er sieht so süß schlafend - He looks so cute asleep”. She whispered gentle into his direction as he moved her right handed thumb on his right shoulder that sparked a sudden presence of his fangs. Lomo broke off the connection of his mouth from her breast taking a needed break as he showed his teeth before her with no hesitation of fear amongst him he completely forgot that they where out, his eyes opened up seeing the look upon her face had changed. "Tut mir leid, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? - Sorry, did I do something wrong?”. He questioned to her as he lapped up the edges of his mouth with his tongue clearing the left over remnants of her milk over his mouth. 

Back over at Yatesy. He changed his position within his seat with complete disbelief. "Das ist einfach ganz seltsam - Thats just completely odd”. He spoke to himself out into the open feeling the atmosphere around him became cold and unbearable for a split moment before it vanished into thin air around him that didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest bit. 

Back over at Lomo. 

Lomo gentle with no resistance removed himself from Natasha letting himself stand on his own two feet getting an immediate whiff of something into the direction of the closed door diverting all interactions of wanting to be feed. His alertness was now onto protecting himself. The girls from behind him that where out of sight of his visioned eyes sensed his intentions where not with them anymore so, Natasha began to speak to him in a frail but, floating manner not to startle the gentle beast before her. "Was ist es, dass Sie spüren? - What is it that you sense?”. She asked in a quiet manner that was heard by Lomo as he stood stiffly into the direction of the door. Lomo turned his head back to her. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber hier bleiben - I don’t know but, stay here”. He spoke softly into the direction of her gaze. 

Lomo removed his body from the stiffness posture he had bared around his body, he headed into the direction of the door, he reached out his right hand upon the door knob, he inhaled his breath in, he swung the door open drastically fast thinking he would see something but, no all he saw was the bright florescent yellow tinged light was lighting up the hall way, his breath became slow, his un-beating heart became stiff once again, he lifted up one foot closer towards the doors frame fearing if he looked down the hallway he might see what is tampering with his brain he didn’t want anything to happen to him or the girls since they bared the need to his milk. 

Lomo’s foot breached the edge of the frame, his eyelids blinked on command, his right hand then placed along side of the light that controlled the second of the hall way, his hand became tempted to turn of the light fearing what the dark had in store for him, his index finger pressed down upon the light but, at that exact moment just peering around the corner at the bottom of the hallway Bon Bon had sneakily placed himself at the edge of the wall with his right hand also upon on the other controlling light source of this particular section in weight on what will Lomo do next, Lomo’s eyes shattered immediately visioning the imagery on a taller looking figure that formed before him with a light behind him back lighting his figure in the distance seeing it was standing completely still before him and that just frightened him to bits. 

Lomo’s right index finger rapidly flicked the light back on seeing nothing was their with he felt relieved but, he wanted to make sure it was gone for his sake. His index finger flickered the light back off seeing the standing figure was still their right in his form only a few meters away from him, Bon Bon on the other hand didn’t know know what was Lomo seeing or doing he wanted to question him but, that might cause something bad to happen so he stayed put for the time being. 

Yatesy on the other hand could see all what was happening on the screen. He was confused at what Lomo was doing. You see the camera that had been placed just behind Lomo didn’t get the full view of the master was hiding on the adjacent side of the hallway he could only see Lomo peering out from the woman’s room. 

Lomo forced his brows lower trying to get a better look at the figure before himself, his index finger then pressed once more onto the light, lighting up the hallway once more showing nothing was their before him, his scared unseating heart began to stiffen up once more as he heavily duty weighted himself to the bottom of his heart trying to sink his fear but, that didn’t seem to work. Lomo then decided to call out. ”Wessen ihr! - Whose their!”. He called out into the direction of the hallway hearing his voice ring throughout the claustrophobic thick walled hallway. He received no response witch was thought of but, he wished he had heard something. 

Then a voice from behind his startled him a little bit. "Gibt es jemanden da draußen? - Is there anyone out there?”. The voice of Natasha made him turn his attention to her letting his eyes soften all his physical attraction. “Nein, es gibt niemand their- - No, there is nobody out their-“. His voice clogged up seeing the known visible shivers of her tight skinned face seeing he eyes had expanded before him, Lomo’s heart then fastened itself upon his chest drawing it back up to the surface in fear, his body secreted a absorption of pocketed packs of bullet sized droplets of sweat, his fangs showed upon the outer rimmed of his mouth, he began to breath deeply in and out feeling the presence was right behind him, he swiftly without giving it another thought, he turned swiftly into the other direction baring his fangs in a fearsome manner hissing out with vengeance in the mist of his voice, his eyes then adjusted to the darkness from behind him seeing a figure was now before him, the light from the adjacent side then flickered off from behind him in the girls room, the girls held their breath in with shock, Lomo’s eyes clingged onto the form before him witch was now Bon Bon who was stood before him looking completely out of placement in the darkened shadows that surfaced the edges of his impeccable perfect jaw line. Bon Bon before Lomo opened his mouth up to speak.

 "Haben Sie mögen, was ich getan habe? - Do you like what I have done?”. He speaks in a slow but, controlled manner. “Nein!- - No!-“. Lomo breathed out frantically with flickering eyelids. "-Schalten Zurück auf das Licht! jetzt! - -Turn the light back on! now!”. He barked at him wanting to grab onto something human but, he wasn’t sure if he could grab onto Bon Bon he didn’t want to seem like a complete child. "Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist zu fragen - All you have to do is ask”. Bon Bon spoke in a lowered tone. "Ich habe nur gefragt! - I just did asked!”. He spoke in a frightening manner. “Sitten und Bräuche - Manners”. Bon Bon spoke but, then something hit him to respond with a word. “Hast du die Hintergrundbeleuchtung hinter sich ausschalten? - Did you turn off the back light behind you?”. Then it hit Lomo with a conjuring glued fear. “Nein - No”. He spoke. "Turn it on back! - Turn it back on!”. Lomo immediately pressed his right handed index finger upon the light switch turning the lights back on that surrounded them.

Lomo took a needed breath to exhale out from his shaken up self taking one step back away from Bon Bon seeing he was looking at bit shocked at that moment before him feeling the tension of fright began to lop onto more of his side then his own. "Sind Sie Angst, bist du? - Are you scared are you?”. Lomo questioned seeing a drastic change in his expression upon his face and stance. "Nein, ich war nicht scared- - No, I was not scared-“. He lied speaking in a tone of truth "-Anyway, Was Sie hier tun? - -Anyway, what are you doing here?”. Bon Bon spoke changing the subject immediately. "Ich könnte fragen Sie die gleiche Sache - I could ask you the same thing”. Lomo pressed on his intentions further. "Warum hast du das Licht aus, du weißt, ich die dunkle hassen - Why did you turn off the lights, you know I hate the dark”. Bon Bon nodded. "Mit den Informationen, die Sie mir, ich kann es nehmen, wie immer ich es will. Sie besser vorsichtig auf, was Sie zu sagen Vampire - With the information you gave me, I can take it how ever I want it. You better be careful on what you say to Vampires”. Lomo nodded in submission. Lomo’s stance then changed into a upright position with a gleaming smile. "Das war ein - - That was a -“.Lomo placed his hand upon Bon Bon’s shoulder. "-Gut Trick - -Good trick”. Lomo smiled walking past Bon Bon without further words leaving Bon Bon standing before the ladies room with one thought on his mind. 

( Was aus Licht gemacht? vielleicht ist dies ernster, als ich dachte, es wäre - What turned off the light? maybe this is more serious then I thought it would be). He thought with a gulping action of his throat letting his eyes wonder up to the ladies before him changing his expression into a more delighted one. "Sorry an intrude- - Sorry to intrude-“. Bon Bon took one step forward reaching out his left hand upon the door, his hand the pulled the door back slowly and he added one last word before closing the door on them. “-Damen - -Ladies”. He smiled shyly into the direction of them closing the door on them now, he removed his hand away from the door knob and carried on walking down the hallway back to his sleeping corners in complete silence but, keeping his ears on alert mode for anything morbid and unknown. 

Later on down the night Bon Bon drifted off down another hallway into the direction of the front entrance door seeing before his with the hovering light that masked over the should beneath it where Ritt with his amount of untamed lion maned hair, Vid with his dance styled polished look upon himself with the added see thought netted upper black shirt seeing inwards towards his bare shaved young skin, Wolffrick with his arms folded before himself in a controlled stance that showed the tightness of his black long-sleeved gold buttoned up shirt with protruding muscles and Paulos with his black cap on backwards white his palish competition was banished from the sight of the light above him as they two in two rows on either side of the door awaiting for Bon Bon’s return waiting for a payment that he was going to give them for doing this task. 

Without either ones knowledge Lomo had placed himself right up against the cold concreted wall that latched to his upper bare half immediately with little ripples of his rib caged skin attracting to coldness to his cold body is well making him immune to the coldness of the wall, his darting hazelnut greenish eyes masked across the space before him as he peered his head around the corner seeing what was going on before him wondering what was Bon Bon doing with the other four known men and not him. Lomo bared his breath within him so he couldn’t be heard or even spotted out from the immaculate deathing silence that was in the room that was starting to toy with Lomo’s mind as he tried to stay as quiet as he could before the concreted wall. 

Bon Bon before him without a word but, with an arched brow he pulled out four loads of stacked moment with a green lucky band around it as he showed it to the guys before him seeing all there eyes lit up in excitement. Lomo was still out of sight. He narrowed his brows slightly upon his face seeing the money in Bon Bon’s hand. ( Warum ist er ihnen Geld zu geben? Warum nicht ich - Why is he giving them money? why not me) He questioned himself in silence. The four men before Bon Bon proceeded their hands onto the money in a generous manner removing the money from Bon Bon’s hand with added smiles as they felt the weight of the money upon there hands. They all said “Vielen Dank - Thanks”. In unison in a subtle quiet manner but, a hearable to both Bon Bon ears and the unknown vacancy of Lomo’s whose was still out of sight of them all. They all gradually began to evacuate the building. Bon Bon left it at that feeling a little bit empty in this building witch was not baring a Vampuman, Vampire and one human in it. His active heart welted at the thought of misplacement of being around more people. He heard the door close from behind him, he swirled himself around hearing a subtle hint of an added breath that soon evaporated from his ears letting a thought slip into his mind. ( Lomo war hier - Lomo was here).


	23. Chapter 23

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
DAY 1

Lomo had bought himself a motorbike to ride around to look for the eligible Vampires that he would like to have in his crew and for the fact that he had been able to afford a bike before. He had been dreaming of this chance since he was at the age of nineteen but, at that time also he had no money but, now he had money to spend that was handed to him by Bon Bon himself. 

Lomo was leant up against a black wall near the night club with a shaken wobble in his legs trying to hold the rest of his weight up, his mouth was pried open with the exposer of his white fangs on either end of his mouth as slipper slides of his saliva slid out from the edges of his mouth escaping from his mouth, his dormant heart was straining immensely within him trying to warn off the signs of sickness that was encroaching onto his heart and his head was pounding with pain letting the thin layer of his forehead accumulate collecting pockets of sweating bullets down the side of his pale shade. This wasn’t a form of sickness from drinking to much, this was a form of sickness that he had been living with until now. He dreaded the night scene. It made him feel this way. That night he couldn’t find a place to be safe in so, he had chosen a night club thinking the club would be open until the next day but, no they kicked him out at 3.am.

He based himself just down the alley lane almost out of sight from other inhabited people, Vampires and Half-Bloods that where around him vacantly not looking into his direction as some of them walked passed him. But, a black tinted limousine car had parked itself on the right side of the road almost having its tires on the concreted path. Within the car a man with black shades was on his mobile speaking in a deep tone to a known man called Bon Bon. “Ja, das ist er im Visier jetzt - Yes, he is in my sights right now”. The black shaded man removed the mobile away from his earlobe flipping it closed with his thumb and putting it back into his black shaded trousers pocket. The man turned to the right of him, with his left hand he let his fingers unclip the sealed door to an opened one pushing it forwards in a outwards position, his thick booted shoes beneath him moved into that direction placing them firmly upon the ground, he motioned his body upwards taking more steps forwards moving out from the car, he turned back around facing the opened limousine and with either of his hands placing upon the door he closed it slowly making sure that Lomo from behind wouldn’t hear him coming. Because what is know about Vampuman, they have a very good sense of hearing. 

The black shaded man began to leave the car pretending he didn’t own it. as he was making his way towards the direction of Lomo, he sees more detail of the state he was in. (Er muss letzte Nacht bekommen haben verschwendet - He must have got wasted last night). The black shaded man thought with a smile but, that didn't last long. His eyes peeled directly into the direction of Lomo seeing there was something wrong with him. As he gained further to him, his steps became controlled and slow seeing the minuscule sweating bullets that rolled down his edged forehead and to not forget about the whiteness of his skin became concerning to him. Lomo was facing away from him but, his sense of hearing was on its highest peak because Vampumans and Vampires in this case in a weak and struggling state, they can be very vulnerable to the surrounding people around him if any of them became curious towards him he would fear for the worst to come. But, not in this case. "Hey du siehst zu schäbig nicht? - Hey you don't look to shabby?”. The black shaded man spoke getting a controlled direct glare from Lomo with a response he didn’t know was coming. "Geh weg von mir! - Get away from me!”. He spoke with the subtle movements of his mouth. "Ich bin hier, um hilf- - I am here to help-“. The man pressed on. "- Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie zu verletzen -? - -I’m not here to hurt you?-“. “ -Man könnte lügen! - -you could be lying!”. Lomo spoke butting in his words. The man before him paused for a moment taking a moment to breadth as either ones hands formed before him. "Also gut, ich am besten aus - All right then, I best be off”. The man spoke leaving it at that. The man then began to turn away but, a sudden pull of a hand pulled him back toward the direction he was once in. As they both connected eyes for a split second Lomo removed his right hand from the man with a changed expression upon his face and the choice of tone. "Ich würde etwas Hilfe wirklich mag, muss ich an den Strand zu bekommen - I would actually like some help, I need to get to the beach”. “Der Strand! - The beach!”. The man spoke with an raised brow. “Ja - Yes”. Lomo nodded. The man before him responded with a smile. "Ich werde Sie nehmen ihr, es ist nicht so weit - I’ll take you their, it's not that far”. He spoke placing his right hand over into the direction of Lomo’s left shoulder seeing even thought he was a complete stranger to Lomo. Lomo gladly let him manoeuvre him into the direction away from the wall and down towards the lane as he kept a slightly firm grip upon him with seemed odd to Lomo slightly but, he didn’t want to question it he was glade he had help. Once they reached the park Lomo and the man early talked. Once each others feet touch the sand the man removed his right hand from Lomo’s shoulder as they began to walk upon the small mountainous mounds of white sand before them. Once they reached closer towards the waters edge Lomo turned his head into the direction of the man. "Lets hier sitzen - Lets sit here”. “Sicher - Sure”. The man smiled back as he began to sit down Lomo with his right hand started unbuttoning his white long-sleeved shirt easily with the movements of his thumb that had became responsive to the repeated manner, once he was at the bottom the held the tip of the long sleeved shirt and pulled it into his left direction first taking it away from his left shoulder that also took off his black gold button cotton coat. Then lastly with his right corner of his two layered clothing he did the same action but, the other way. Once Lomo was bare only on the top half he played down upon the sand in a quiet manner closing his eyes for a moment hearing the waves crashed against the sand, the sand underneath him that clanged to his pale skin and his breath that inhaled and exhaled out from his slightly opened mouth. 

The man before him who was sat next to him began to speak. "Ich habe nicht vollständig eingeführt mich selber - I haven’t fully introduced myself-“. Lomo opened up his eyes into the direction of the man. "-Mein Name ist Korjo - -My name is Korjo”. He spoke axtending his right hand towards him. Lomo gladly removed his right hand from the sand and shook his hand. "Mein Name ist Lomo, es ist schön, Sie zu treffen - My name is Lomo, its nice to meet you”. Lomo spoke removing his hand from the mans grasp. "Ich habe eine Frage an Sie - I have a question for you”. Lomo spoke up again. "Ja, was ist es? - Yes, what is it?”. Korjo spoke with a smile. "Wollen Sie meine Bande beitreten? - Would you like to join my gang?”. Korjo began to respond in a delayed motion not to sound so flushed with the idea. ”Ja, ich würde aber, was du bist Regeln? - Yes I would but, what are you’re rules?”. Lomo went silent for a moment before answering. "Ich habe keine Regeln, aber, ich kann von einem denken jetzt. Sie tun, was ich sage, und das ist ziemlich viel es - I have no rules but, I can think of one now. You do as I say and that is pretty much it”. "Das klingt gut für mich - That sounds good to me”. Korjo extended his right hand once again. Lomo then extended his right hand once more seeing their hands didn’t meet once again so he juts awkwardly shook the mans hand with a smile not sure if he should trust this guy but, he sounded true to his words.


	24. Chapter 24

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

DAY 2 

Lomo was clipped into his motorbike racing at a good speed down the concreted road before him, on the left side before him a cyclist popped out into view, Lomo slowed down his motorbike to a more steady speed so, if he wanted to pass him he would so at a slower safe pace. He gave the cyclist a far distance space from behind him. The cyclist then turned into the right direction placing his right hand out to signal to Lomo that he was turning as he crossed the road, Lomo on the other hand pressed a green button upon his bike that indicate to the other drivers behind him that he was also turning into that direction. 

Just as Lomo turned into the corner speeding up a little bit slightly before him his eyes zoned in onto the right side of the road seeing theses miniature dogs came out into view from nowhere that just sprang out into view vastly upon the hard concreted road leaping across the concreted road into the direction of the cyclist before him, the cyclist on the bike sees these dogs come straight towards him, in a split moment one of the bigger dogs from the two was right in the slip lane of the slightly fast moving bike, the bigger dog was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the cyclist flicked his leg out from the bike peddle letting the dog get a kick on the side of his face to push him away from himself as a little warning to not come closer or even follow.

The dogs then acquired a new target. 

Lomo began to push on the breaks slowing down the motorbike seeing before him a more closer view to the miniature dogs, seeing that one of them was slightly bigger. The two dogs came into his direction from behind a stationed parked car on the right of him, the big muscular dog came with his tail wagging and his mouth open with a violent full ear braking bark, the bigger dog came right up to the edge of Lomo’s motorbike as he began to run along with him as Lomo began to speed off giving him a little boot of his foot right between the neck to give him a warning is well to not come any closer but, the dog didn’t bother stopping. The bigger dog kept on running moving around Lomo leaving a good distance of space between them both in the chase away from the bike almost running at the same speed of it. 

In a split second of this happening Lomo approached his mouth with a smile feeling ecstatic with the moment of the dog running along side of him was great. “Kleine Barstard - Little barstard!”. His spoke in a playful manner with no anger attached to it. Lomo kept to speed with the dog along side of him seeing he was still keeping his distance. Lomo then once again put on the brakes as he indicated to the left turing into a corner seeing the bigger bog began to slow down at the corner drifting deeper into the houses beside him getting onto a new footing of cut grass, the bigger dog began to sprint across grasses and drive ways running in a constant form while Lomo drove along side of him meeting back into the corner of the block where the dog was first spotted seeing Lomo himself. The smaller dog was not to be seen. As Lomo drove on by a little bit the bigger dog just kept on running with lomo not diverting his intentions away from him. This was complete madness to him. Why was this dog running after him. He had no meet on him. 

Lomo pushed on the brakes of the motorbike once again halting himself immediately taking himself and the motorbike off the road and onto a path. He manovered himself off the motorbike, his eyes alined there hungry need into the direction of the raging beast of the dog that insisted a spoken word from Lomo’s mouth. "Wem ein guter dogy ? - Whose a good dogy?”. The dog without spoke words insulted a growl upon his response towards Lomo that gave a spoke word to Lomo. "Ich nicht! - Not me!”. Lomo’s mouth slipped open gradually exposing the intensity widthed of his white sharpened fangs as he spoke. “Ja gut , können wir diese Wichser sehen! - Yeah well, we can see that motherfucker!”. Lomo’s eyes hooked onto the moving object before him that came at him at a fast pace but, in a split of a second once the bullterrier came into view, he leaped up upon his two feet lunging himself forward clawing his sharped claws into the mans chest but, once he gained clearance of the mans sight smelling him instantly the big dog haled his body off the man immediately sitting in the sitting position before him with an opened black nosed snout paining rapidly with a rapid heart beat. 

A man from the distance before them both walked out into view calling out to them both but, mainly hid dog. “Arthur !, Sie Lausbub ! kommen hier boy - Arthur!, You scallywag! come here boy”. The Vampire began to walk towards forward to his dog and the man that stood before Arthur. Once he made it to him the Vampire began to speak again. " Sorry, schadete Arthur Sie in irgendeiner Weise?- - Sorry, did Arthur harm you in any way?-“. The Vampire looked down at Arthur seeing he was sat patiently before the man. " -Er Der Regel nicht so handeln - -He doesn’t usually act like this”. His eyes alined themselves with the devilish smirk the man bared before him the produced a second response to why Lomo, here had his visible fang out before him. "-Was bist du? - -What are you?”. Lomo approached the man taking one step closer towards him slightly invading his personal space with the know of his fangs being on show. He didn’t care that they where out on show. "Wenn ich es gesagt werde ich Sie danach zu töten - If I said it I will have to kill you afterwards”. Lomo spoke in a non-joking tone towards the Vampire that got it completely that this was serious. Not a laughing matter. “Warum? - Why?”. The Vampire spoke out of curiosity. " Verstehen Sie mich nicht wütend , es ist nicht sehr klug ist, einen Kerl zu pissen -off , die Menschen- über das Töten denkt - Don’t get me angry, it isn’t very smart to piss-off a guy who thinks about killing people-“. " -killing Menschen ? - -killing people?”. The Vampire butted in with a voice of worry in it. "Fuck, jetzt muss ich dich töten - Fuck, now I have to kill you”. Lomo spoke out the truth in his words in a stern controlling manner. "Nein bitte nicht - No don’t please”. The Vampire man responded quickly trying to deny what he had just spoken towards this known man. Lomo silently moved one step closer now fully in the Vampires embrace wearily touching skin on skin. Lomo swiftly with his right handed hand guested his right hand upon the Vampires shoulder forming a connection between them both. "Wollen Sie in meiner Mannschaft zu sein? - Do you want to be in my crew?”. Lomo spoke with a subtle wiggle of his moustached mouth waiting for an answer from the un-feared man before him. " Fürchte nur mich, liebe mich , ich werde tun, was du sagst , werde ich dein Sklave sein - Just fear me, love me, I will do as you say, I will be your slave”. The Vampire responded with full content of his thoughts on wanting to join his crew. " Na, dann - - Well then,-“. Lomo spoke raising his brow upwards at him. "-Lass uns rumalbern! - -Lets get ridiculous!”. 

Hierarchy often within a group of three or more organisation is difficult unless there is a leader is a ranking of authority. Every pack needs an alfa male leader. When one member of the group is older more stronger or more experienced he naturally assumed the role of the leader at the top of the hierarchy but, when happened when someone at the bottom of the hierarchy wants to be at the top. That is were our story begins. 

Bon Bon called fourth of the interest of Lomo, Peter and Reykjavik attention into his spacious masters room to stand before his leather topped desk and the shining vibrant light above that hugged there absorbed bodies draining them slowly from there existence. Yatesy was also in the room too. He was stood just behind Bon Bon looking into the direction of the guys before him with either of his hands cupped before him dressed in his original clothing as was Bon Bon. Out from the silence Bon Bon began to speak. "Ich habe Sie heute hier to- gebracht - I have brought you here today to-“.Lomo felt an urge to speak so, he did butting in his words straight out from his mouth. "-Am I essen these-". “-Am I eating these-“. Lomo moved his right hand into a pointer into the direction of the two men standing along side of him. "-Vampires?". “-Vampires?”. 

He questioned with a slight narrowed brow before himself while he removed his hand out from the open and back down beside him. Bon Bon parted his mouth with a breath of air. "Nein". “No”. He spoke hearing a faint exile breath from Lomo’s mouth but, then a more happier breath of words invaded the air from Lomo’s mouth.  "Zucht?". “Breeding?”. Lomo spoke again not knowing the curious looks that Peter and Reykjavik was giving him. Bon Bon shook his head briefly seeing a little creeping smirk flashed upon Yatesy’s mouth. ”Sie wissen besser als zu züchten". “You know better than to breed”. Bon Bon smirked at him. "Was sind für sie?". “Then what are they for?”. He questioned placing his right hand into the side of his right hip seeing fainting in his left direction the other men turned there attention back over to Bon Bon. "Sie werden auf Befehl zu töten, dass ich schon gezeigt habe euch Kollegen Crew- sind - You’re going to kill on command, that I have shown already to you’re fellow crew-“. Bon Bon spoke pointing into the direction of Peter. “-Peter- - -Peter-“. His hand then wavered over to Reykjavik. "-Und Reykjavik wird Ihnen sagen, wohin sie gehen - -And Reykjavik will tell you where to go”. Bon Bon added. Lomo let his eyes began to tell what he felt as he began to speak."Aber, ich will ein guter Mensch zu sein - But, I want to be a good person”. Says Lomo standing their with his right hand now dangling upon the side of his body with his weltering forms of liquid overcasting his eyes changing the intensity of the room. Bon Bon leant forwards masking either of his bared hands into the direction upon the black leather topped table with truth in his intention. "Ich auch-". “Me too-“. Bon Bon spoke moving an inch closer towards his desk letting either of his hand intertwine with one another as he began to speak in a soft voice. "-Ich Will ein guter Mensch zu sein. Ich möchte eine Art Person zu sein, ich bei Menschen jenseits sehen wollen, was meine Augen sehen kann, möchte ich ihnen Vorteile des Zweifels zu geben, aber ich wünsche understandment auf zu suchen, warum sie so verhalten, wie sie tun- - -I want to be a good person. I want to be a kind person, I want to look at people beyond what my eyes can see, I want to give them benefits of the doubt but, I desire to seek understandment on why they behave the way they do-“. He breathed out in a short but, quick breath of air from within him.”-Aber, Unterscheide ich mich von dem Weg, den ich Rache an der lebenden und nicht lebenden suchen möchten. Damit- - -But, I differ from the path I want to seek revenge on the living and non-living. So-“. He cleared his throat whisking his tongue across his mouth. "-Sind Sie gut oder schlecht? - -Are you good or bad?”. He spoke in a controlled tone. 

"Ich weiß, dass nichts Gutes Leben in mir, das ist in meinem sündigen Natur. Denn ich den Wunsch zu tun, was schlecht ist, aber, ich kann es nicht durchführen. Denn ich tun, was nicht gut ist, will ich tun; nein, das Böse, das ich nicht wollen, nicht das ich tun "halten zu tun - I know that nothing good lives in me, that is in my sinful nature. For I have the desire to do what is bad but, I cannot carry it out. For what I do is not the good I want to do; no, the evil I do not not want to do- this I keep on doing”. Lomo confessed his true words out to him with a nod of his head into the direction of him seeing this was going to be a hard time to pursued Lomo over into his side of the agreement. "So eine Minute warten, Sie wollen einfach nur Gewalt gegen Lomo sehen? - So wait a minute, you just want to see violence against Lomo?”. Peter pipped up out from the silence he was in until this form of words came into his head. Everyone in the room turned heads to him but, Lomo held his position still and content into the direction of Bon Bon. Bon Bon exiled a heavy hearted beating huff of air from his mouth as he stared his eyes away from Peter and into the direction of Lomo’s eyes. "Muss ich dir für du bist Entscheidung zu treffen? Würde dir das gefallen? - Will I have to make you’re decision for you? Would you like that?”. Lomo’s eyes flapped up into his gaze with a longing sensation making Bon Bon’s heart stop beating for only a second that he could bare. 

"Werden Sie Ihre Lippen oder tun zu flattern, was ich sage - Are you going to flap your lips or do as I say”. Bon Bon voiced out again seeing he had gotten nothing the first time. Lomo didn’t breath a word all he did was stare at Bon Bon with agitated his soul within him to breaking point. 

“Lomo- - Lomo-“. Lomo hears a voice that he hadn’t heard from a white it was Reykjavik’s voice that sparked an interest into hearing what he had to say. "-Die Welt wird sich nicht, seine ändern für uns zu nehmen - -The world won’t change itself, its for us to take”. Lomo noted in submission to his words with a nod as he moved his eyes into the authority figure. ”Ich werde tun, was Sie fragen - I will do as you ask”. Lomo spoke finally into the eyes of Bon Bon seeing a smile was upon his lips. 

"Also, wenn ich vor, was passiert, wenn ich hasse das Fleisch? - So, if I proceed what if I hate the meat?”. Lomo spoke a good question towards him. "Vergessen Sie, was in ihm, es ist einfach zu entleeren. wenn Sie seine einzige cannablism kümmern, wurde nicht jeder geschaffen Gleichheit - Forget whats in it, just empty it. its only cannablism if you care, not everyone was created equal-“. "-So, Wo hier zu beweisen - -So, where here to prove it”. Lomo butted in. "-Ja, das ist richtig - -Yes, that is right”. Bon Bon spoke in a happier tone with a pleased smile. 

Out from the short moment of silence Reykjavik spoke once again into the direction of Lomo.  "Waren, auch ich ein anders aus, wie wir im Laufe des Tages sind - Were, well I am different from how we are during the day”. “Was? - What?”. Bon Bon spoke his two cents in with an arched brow. "Ich töte am Tag Licht - I kill in the day light”. Lomo spoke turning his head into the direction of him. Lomo placed his right hand upon his chest with a pleasing smile. ”Meine Identität Leistung ist und es ändert sich mit dem Kontext - My identity is performance and it changes with the context”. Bon Bon nodded.

 "Würden Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht, es in der Nacht tun? - Would you ever consider doing it at night?”. Peter spoke getting a direct glare from Lomo. “Nein! - No!”. He spoke in a stern tone. "Ich würde nie. Warte ab- - I would never. Wait-“. His voice then changed. "-Sind Euch ungezähmt durch die Sonne? - -Are you guys untamed by the sun?”. They both looked at him oddly. "Ich meine, können Sie die Sonne gebar? Weil ich weiß, einige können es nicht. - I mean, can you bare the sun? cause I know some can’t”. The both shook their heads. 

"Witch bevorzugen Sie. Verstecken oder suchen? Dies wird für alle - Witch do you prefer. Hiding or seeking? this is for all to answer”. Reykjavik decided to speak first. "Ich ziehe das Versteck in der Wartezeit - I prefer the hiding in wait”. Bon Bon then pressed on his eyes over to Peter. "Sowohl für mich - Both for me”. Bon Bon moved his eyes on more into now Lomo’s direction. "Ich suche - Seeking”. He spoke in a lowered tone that changed instantly from his before tone that began to place pressure on the beating hearts next to him in a slightly flickerage of trembling fear feeling the rooms atmosphere began to drawn out their liquid sweat from their bodies like a vacuum would sucking up all the dirt from the ground. "Wer die Augen werden Sie verwenden? - Whose eyes are you going to use?”. Bon Bon spoke in the direct line of Lomo and nobody else showing that this answer was only for him. “Bergwerk - Mine”. He spoke with a pleased smile lifting his head up slightly to him.”Nein- - No-“. Bon Bon spoke in a deep tone. "-Sie Haben Mine zu verwenden - -You have to use mine”. He spoke in a more deeper tone with the continuation of his words. “-Was ist es gonna für mich, Sie sehen zu lassen, was ich will, um zu sehen, was von Ihnen werden? - -Whats it gonna take for me to let you see what I want to see what will become of you?”.Lomo moved subtle in his body with a lifted up head slightly to inform his truth before Bon Bon in a state on control with power in ranking.”Alles, was du hast in dir bekam - Everything you’ve got in you”. Bon Bon nodded at him with added words towards him. "Wenn du da draußen gehen zu töten, sei besser für sie bereit - If you’re going out there to kill, better be ready for it”. Bon Bon insisted in telling them the truth of what this world has for them. ”Sterben würde ein schrecklich großes Abenteuer sein - To die would be an awfully great adventure”. Lomo immediately spoke out from his mouth not noticing the odd faces that where planted upon Peter and Reykjavik as they both looking into his direction. And the lingering thought that came into view as he masked it into his physical form. To die would be not such a great adventure. 

Peter’s mind then hinged onto a instant thought (Ich kann diesen Mann Denkprozess nicht glauben. Er ist sicher, wird uns getötet zu werden - I can’t believe this man thought process. He is sure going to get us killed). Peter thought as both of them trailed their head back into the direction of Bon Bon. "Wenn Sie wissen, was Sie nach, gehen Sie es. Erstellen Sie ein Projekt, das Probleme - If you know what you’re after, go get it. create a project that creates problems”. Peter than began to shake his head that caught the attention of Lomo feeling he didn’t want to be in this anymore. Lomo steadily turned his body into the direction of Peter placing his right hand onto his shoulder making him look into the eyes of Lomo with a still beating heart. "Jetzt Des- - Now, there-“. He spoke in a soft tone as if he was speaking to a wounded animal. “Beginnen Sie nicht mit etwas, das man nicht beenden kann. Betrachten Sie es als eine Behandlung. Sie müssen hungrig sein, wie ich - Don’t start something you can’t finish. Think of it as a treat. You must be hungry, like I am-“. Lomo began to nod his head. "-Sie Müssen oder in anderen Begriffen denken als Dinner- davon hungern - -You must be starving or in other terms think of it as dinner-“. "-hang Auf einen Moment Lomo- - -Hang on a moment Lomo-“. Lomo then turned his head into the direction of Bon Bon. "-Sie Sind die einzige, das ist geht das Töten zu tun. Diese beiden sind gerade Sie ins stehen, wenn etwas schief geht - -You are the only one thats going to do the killing. These two are just your stand ins if anything goes wrong”. "Was Blut hat es sein? - What blood does it have to be?”. Lomo questioned changing the current subject at hand keeping his right hand placed upon Peter. "Es hat menschliches Blut zu sein - It has to be an Half-Blood”. Lomo removed his right hand from the side of Peter’s shoulder. "Aber ist das nicht Mord. Weißt du nicht die Regel, die wir alle leben? - But, isn’t that murder. Don’t you know the rule that we all live by?”. He spoke in a questioned tone. "Ja, aber. Ich bin Gott sind nicht I. Er kann tun, was er will, und sagt Vampuman und Vampire, was - Yes, but. I’m god aren’t I. He can do what he wants and tells Vampuman and Vampires what to do”. Lomo shrugged his shoulders for a moment with a pocket full of air not wanting to say anything. “Food for thought, du bist nur ein Rezept für eine Katastrophe - Food for thought, you’re just a recipe for disaster”. Lomo narrowed his brows. "Warum bin ich eine Katastrophe? - Why am I a disaster?”. "Nein Lomo, nicht in diesem Sinne. Seine in einem guten Sinn - No Lomo, not in that sense. Its in a good sense”. Bon Bon smiled. Lomo moved on his thoughts to an interesting question. "Wie würde ich es finden? - How would I find it?”. "Sie haben es zu finden, finden Sie sich selbst und sein, dass- - You will have to find it, find yourself and be that-”. Bon Bon withdrawlled his words for a moment before continuing seeing a subtle change in Lomo’s eyes as be blinked into his direction more with the subtle flicker of his layered eyelids. ”-So, Lomo, was Sie denken, was Sie tun müssen? - -So, Lomo what are you thinking of what you need to do?”. "Ich brauche yo, eine Person zu töten". “I need yo kill a person”. Lomo’s weighted breath changed into a deeper toned voice. "Ja, das ist es". “Yes, that is it”. Bon Bon spoke with a smiled with joy without the thought that Lomo qwould respond back at him but, he did. "Ja, auf jeden Fall eine Person zu töten, nichts wird mehr schief gehen. Ich verspreche. Es wird so groß sein. Alle Sie Probleme mit meiner mir gelöst werden, um sie zur Festsetzung ". “Yeah, def kill a person, nothing will ever go wrong. I promise. It will be so great. All you’re problems with be solved my me fixing them”. Lomo spoke with a sinister but, creepy tone that riddled inside his un-beating heart that produced a sudden block out of thought taking him into a new creative mind set for a brief moment that felt like it lasted on forever. 

*Flash back* 

When Lomo was at the age of nine at the turning point of ten. He did once a very long time ago had a twin brother called Theobold Kiss who lives somewhere off in the world but, now he was at home where his father and brother Lomo lived. 

Lomo stood before the bathroom door waiting patiently to use it knowing there where no other places to go so, he waited there on his white socked tippy toes trying to hold it within him as he stood there waiting for his brother to be finished in the bathroom. Lomo stood there jumping slightly on one spot in his pyjama pants and t’shirt that jiggled around as he sucked in his waist clamping everything within him while he waited trying to take his mind of the idea of water or anything that was the colour of blue. 

His father, on the other hand came into view of the hallway in his black suit clothing with a white long sleeved undershirt and his red tie in the middle. His father stops before him and kneeled down to Lomo’s height seeing before him a worried expression upon his son’s face with a bitten lip. His father placed a hand on Lomo’s shoulder that settled him down with the jumping. "Was machst du Sohn? - What are you doing son?”. He speaks out of curiosity. Lomo eventually opened up his mouth showing his pint sized fangs as he began to speak. " Hes im Bad , ich muss gehen! - Hes in the bathroom, I need to go!”. This father placed a warming smile upon his lips. "Du hast nur zu warten - You just got to wait”. " Awww Papa , kann ich ihn töten? - Awww dad, can I kill him?”. Lomo spoke of of pure hunger in his un-beating heart. " Nicht vor dem Abendessen - Not before dinner”. His father speaks in a laughing manner as he removed himself from Lomo’s height up to his as he stood up tall and head towards the kitchen area.   
*Flash Back End* 

Lomo came back into reality hearing the vivid words that spilled out from Bon Bon moustached mouth like a recorder playing 24/7 with no breaks in between as his body came back to being normal slightly with the hint of hunger still in his stomach. "By the way, nie verraten Sie eigene Blut sind auf dem Feld, bevor Sie verlassen, und dies spricht für euch alle. Ich will nicht einer von euch caught- zu bekommen - By the way, never betray you’re own blood out in the field before you leave and this speaks to all of you. I don’t want either of you to get caught-“. He spoke in a sensible tone seeing Lomo before him was looking a little bit out of it. ”-Aber sie- - -But, they-“. Bon Bon pointed into the direction of Peter and Reykjavik. "-Won't Sie mit Mord davon lassen - -Won’t let you get away with murder”. Lomo instinctively protruded his brows forward in a frown. He loved the idea of murdering things but, now he had no chance of doing it as he heard the last words from his moth before them Yatesy from his quiet stance guested his hand into the direction of the door telling them it was time to leave for the hunt. They all in unison nodded into the direction of Bon Bon and Yatesy and turned there backs on them and headed out from the door.

Once the door was closed Bon Bon turned his head into the direction of Yatesy but, not meeting his eyes as he breathed out a nervous manner as he spoke. "Mache ich das Richtige? - Am I doing the right thing?”.He questioned the silenced Yatesy wondering if he was listening at all. Yatesy heard the voice of Bon Bon that sounded weakened. Yatesy moved a step closer placing his right hand upon Bon Bon’s shoulder feeling the bone structure underneath his buttoned up long sleeved shirt. "Ich versichere Ihnen, beherrschen, können Sie das Richtige tun. Warum fragst du? - I assure you master, you are doing the right thing. Why you ask?”. He spoke removing his hand away from the side of Bon Bon’s shoulder in a kind gentle manner. "Ich fürchte, der Mann, den ich geschaffen habe. Nun, ich bin bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen? die Wahrheit ist, ich jeden Tag diesen Namen trug. Ich hasste ihn ein bisschen mehr, aber jetzt will ich ihm meine Little- - I fear the man I have created. Now, I’m ready to let him go? the truth is, everyday I wore that name. I hated him a little bit more but, now I want him to stay and be my little-“. His eyes alined themselves into Yatesy’s direction. “-Geheimnis - Secret”. Yatesy then spiked a spoken thought into the ears of Bon Bon. "Wie auch immer, was wird oder wurde von Lomo geworden, was jemand tut etwas wird ihn in drehen, was Sie wahrnehmen, ihn zu sein - Anyway, what will or has become of Lomo, what someone does with something will turn him into what you perceive him to be-“. Yatesy spoke in truth as he manovered himself into more view of Bon Bon. "Ich versichere Ihnen , Peter und Reykjavik, wird ihn nicht von dort Augen. Sie werden bei jedem Schritt des Weges mit ihm sein - I assure you, Peter and Reykjavik, will not let him out of there sight. They will be with him every step of the way”. He spoke in an reassuring manner hoping with his heart that Peter and Reykjavik will do the right thing.


	25. Chapter 25

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

DAY 3

Today Lomo, Peter and Reykjavik had caught a small sized jet plane with there eyes hidden from the world with a silk blue cloth around their eyes so they couldn’t see where they where going to the new world that either of them have never been before. The world that Bon Bon has sent to them is called Australia, in the big city called Perth, in Perth hills is an abandoned sanctuary that is next to a still usable flight runway that was specially designed for the mountain to inhabit the majority of human existence with the interactions of Vampires and Half-Bloods is well to set there jet like planes to rest while they scoop out the surrounding beautiful scenery. 

Lomo’s so called sanctuary was his own German Sanctuary that inhabited ninety nine souls that where locked and chained underneath his adapted sanctuary to order out his strict task that Bon Bon had enlisted upon his command to proceed the act of murder.Before the task had to begun Lomo, Peter and Reykjavik had been told by Bon Bon to settle in the new world for about three days before the task so then nothing will seem suspicious to the people who lived near by. In the accumulation of three days Peter and Reykjavik have bonded well with the tight-net community. Lomo, on the other hand has done so is well but, he has branched onto the rebellious side of things. 

On the third day of there presence among the new word Lomo had become a small town player. He is very smart, disciplined man and then, the next thing you know hes a damn kingpin. You know why? because Bon Bon had let it happen. In the city that never sleeps Lomo thoroughly became adaptable to the world around him, he was like a lion that never looses sleep, this city is unaware about whats it going to receive, when the sun come up Lomo’s escapade will begin, there is going to be an awful disturbance in the heart of Fremantle that will shock the city. That following morning Lomo could feel the world within him, his nerves where rung out dry and some where even sliced up into different sections of feeling the reality unknown world before him began to tinker with his brain. He just couldn’t get enough of this over powered process value of fresh air that he could breath he had to take this to the next level.

Lomo had based himself right up against the wooden nailed boat shack that headed south east direction showing the view of the sandy beach before him and the dock on edge of the water that had some boats harboured near the dock is well. Also there was a known victim beyond Lomo that was his first task to collect. Lomo turned into the other direction meeting eyes with Peter and then Reykjavik who wore the same exact outfit that consisted of black laced up boots, black trousers, black belt, black under long sleeved shirt, black jacket and with a dash of a red long lengthened bow tie. There wear was sun protection equipment that they had to wear other wize they will die in the sun. Not with flames it will start off in there throats and then conjures the rest of there body killing them slowly. "Ich habe mehr als genug Grund , ihn zu töten - I have more than enough reason to kill him”. Lomo expressed a sense of hunger to them seeing their faces changed before him into a inscriptive manner. "Sie werden diesen Mann nicht essen ! - You will not be eating this man! -“. Peter spoke in a deep tone trying to not get angry with Lomo. With the known route that he he was beginning to feel hungry is well. " - Ich dir nicht zu - -I command you not too”. He speak slowing down the tone of his intentions and his voice seeing he thought he was being a bit to forward with Lomo. Lomo chuffed a little bit in his stance feeling the tension of Peter was washing away like the sound of the side breaching the shore line only two meters from behind him clearing the air with clean cleansed oxygen. Reykjavik then decided to speak that turned Lomo’s eyes into the direction of him seeing the subtle black imprinted marks across this mans forehead that curved down towards his eyes then across his cheek. "Jetzt ist der erste Teil hat die beste ist als die andere ones- zu sein - Now the first one has to be the best than the other ones-“. Lomo cut his words right out from his mouth. . ? "- Andere, die ... Best, die kommen - -Other ones?…Best, how come”. Lomo spoke with the flounder of his arm from the right side of him with a flicker of his eyelids into the direction of him. "Mir wurde gesagt , als ich meine erste Tötens tat - I was told, when I did my first kill-“. " -Mit Wer? - -By who?”. Lomo placed his words in with curiosity amongst his thoughts as to who had told him that. " -Es War Bon Bon , wieder in den Tag . Sowieso- - -It was Bon Bon, back in the day. Anyway-“. He breathed out. " -Wie ich schon sagte , wenn Sie das tun Sie zuerst töten , auch wenn dies nicht ist . Es muss sein, sind Sie am besten , egal was Umstand - -As I was saying, when you do you’re first kill even though this isn't one. It has to be you’re best no matter what circumstance”. Lomo began to nod letting his eyes dither away back over into the direction of the docks letting his eyes pin point on the Vampire before him who was stood half in his boat and half out haling out big supplemented fish into a green bucket with his bare hands. A thought then approached his mind seeing the scruffiness of the man from a distance. 

( Hoffe, dass die Außenseite ist besser als die nach innen - Hope the outside is better than the inside). He thought in a hunger manner knowing he shouldn’t have but, he just can’t help himself. Lomo turned his head back into the direction with a packet full of want in his eyes but, his words were not with the sound of anting something. " Was ist, wenn ich dies nicht gelingen ? - What if I fail at this?”. Peter began to shake his head slightly with a smile upon his softened lips. 

" Haben Sie einfach einen Geist , der offen ist , dass es Ereignisse, die Sie Perspektive ändern lassen kann zu versagen Sie sind Geist für eine Weile nichts befestigt werden lassen - Just have a mind that is open, that it can allow events to change you perspective of failing let you’re mind be attached to nothing for a while”. Peter produced his words out in a form of enlightenment to satisfy Lomo’s thoughts. Lomo breathed out from the edges of his lips. "Cruel ist eine Frage der Perspektive - Cruel is a matter of perspective”. He spoke out to himself as that thought popped into his head seeing Peter and Reykjavik nod in unison.   
“Gut,- - Well,-“. Lomo began to speak again. " -I Kann einfach nicht hier stehen den ganzen Tag und wohnen auf das, was ich zu tun habe , habe ich besser nur it- tun - -I can’t just stand here all day and dwell on what I have to do, I better just do it-“. Lomo paused looking into the north east direction then back at Peter and Reykjavik. " -Ist Die Limousine bereit? - -Is the limousine ready?”. He questioned seeing Peter was going to respond to his question. "Ja, das werde ich im Auto warten und Reykjavik wird am Stand sein durch - Yes, I will wait in the car and Reykjavik will be on stand by”. Lomo turned back into the direction of the docks with an unwitting thought that began to ripple through his repetitive thoughts. (Die gruseligsten Momente ist immer , kurz bevor Sie beginnen - The scariest moments is always just before you start). 

Lomo thought taking a needed swab of saliva down his throat exiling out from his wet absorbed mouth feeling the heats raise around him began to thicken around him producing bullet sized sweat droplets from his already production lined produced small pockets of sweat evaporating before his forehead. The hunt was on, in this place like no other planet on earth, a land full of wonder, mystery and danger that he had harnessed power of his duty to himself willingly. With the monumental challenge upon his hands he took controlled slow gradual steps into the direction of the back faced man seeing he had now had his back turned. Lomo paced himself across the hardened but, soft sand that didn’t make much a noise to startle the man before him as he slipped across the border of fighting with his brain to not think of hunger. It had almost enlisted the beast within his to pries open up his fangs and jab them into the unwilling flesh of the poor innocent man before him. But, he had to think process, not product. Lomo began fighting with the best within his head trying to stay low but, moving fast, he wanted to kill first still it was just somehow breaking through his imaginary barriers each time he took a step, he wanted to give him one shot of his taste into his blood stream to satisfy is dying need of hunger because once again he was with a out a steady supply of blood. Lomo traveled into the direction of his fear. He had now clue what this man was capable of, only his name. Lev. Lomo pace slow downed even more making Reykjavik question on why Lomo had began to slow down his pace even more. (Warum? Verlangsamt er sich noch mehr - Why? is he slowing down even more). He thought with a notch to his head into the left direction. Lomo before the man that he was going to attack began to subtle breath under his breath forming words that calmed his system down. "Der Herr in mir ist, werde ich keine Angst. Was kann man tun, um mich ? - The lord is within me, I will not be afraid. What can man do to me?”. He asked himself that important question seeing he was now only five small steps away that looked big to him to take. Lomo took a few steps closer lowering the tone of his voice now into a silent but, deadly mumble that can be only heard by his train of thought process. " Der Herr ist mein Licht- - The lord is my light-“. Lomo spoke placing his right hand upon his heart. " -Und Mein Heil , die ich sollte ich mich fürchten ? Der alte ist die Kraft meines Lebens: von wem soll ich afraid- sein - -And my salvation whom I shall I fear? The old is the stronghold of my life of whom shall I be afraid-“. He spoke turning his voice now only into think are as he breathed out the last verse noticing he was only two steps away from the man knowing he hadn’t even startled him just yet. He had practice in sneaking up on humans, Vampires and Half-Bloods back in the day. This tool was the greatest thing about him. He had practiced this technique every day and night just to get it right. He even practiced it on mice. They where a good help. He even got a snack out of it when he did good. When he did bad he will try and try again until he got it right. 

Lomo halted only one step away from the man, he removed his right hand from his un-beating heart back to the side of him and mouth out the last verse. " -Haben Es für Gott! - -Do it for god!”. He called out towards the frightening man with a face of anger upon himself as he unleashed out the frightening tone of his voice right into the mans ears. The man looked dead straight into the direction of Lomo with his throat halfway down his gullet seeing the menacing un-human or even Vampire slash Half-Blood before him with eyes of hunger amongst his current intention. Lomo dispatched all needs of pursuing his hungered thought before him seeing the mans wrinkled up expression upon his face seeing the fold of skin around his eyes and mouth that gleamed with shock, fear and the dread of being dead. Mostly the dread of being killed. Lomo arose his brows up at the man. "Geh mit mir - Walk with me”. Lomo approached the man a little bit more with no attachment of fear placing his right hand out for the man to grab. The man looked down at Lomo’s hand.  " Haben Sie keine Angst , beiße ich nicht. Erst als ich drohte, " bin zu werden - Don’t be afraid, I don’t bite. Only when I’m being threatened”. The man had steady breaths as his right hand engaged Lomo’s right hand while his eyes scanned across to his left arm. " Was, was mit dir passiert? - What, What happened to you?”. The seaman spoke out of curiosity. Lomo feels the mans connection upon his arm in a manner of brightness still by the subtle hints of the mans uneven breaths. "Ich war auf diese Weise geschaffen - I was created this way”. The seaman nodded. ”Ich dachte, dass Sie es auf dem Meer verloren haben könnte - I thought you might have lost it out at sea”. 

Lomo shook his head as he took the first step forward and he began to guid the seaman and himself into the direction of the black slim lined limousine.

As both of them now reached the black limousine the door on the left swung open with the help of Reykjavik that opened the door from him seeing no scratch or bitten marks on the Lev bloke witch he was pleased about to say the most. Lomo unhooked his right arm from the man pushing his hands against the mans back into the direction of the car opened door pushing him inside of it with a subtle hint of banishment from his body. 

Now that Lomo driven Peter, Lev and Reykjavik back to the German Sanctuary to place Lev with the other ninety nine souls. 

Once they where inside the building Lomo immediately changed interactions with Lev that he was un-warned about, even to Peter and Reykjavik too they where even shocked at his change. Lomo strung out his right hand into the distance before Lev pushing him into the direction of a caged door that was left open exposing the sleeping other men in a big enough room, Lev’s heart beat heated fast within him seeing the ninety nine people chained together in one place in only the cloths that they had been captured in, Lev swiftly turned himself around with a gasp hitting himself right in the chest of Lomo, Lomo’s right hand pushed Lev’s hand away from his as he informed the act upon him, he swivelled sharply Lev back around into the direction of the opened gated door and he began to push him into the room. Once he was in Lomo locked the door with a secret key that he placed back into his pocket and turned off the light leaving them with the last words from his mouth. " Gute Nacht Lieblingen - Nighty night darlings”. He menacingly spoke with a evil embodied tone towards them all that rattled the subtle cages of Peter’s and Reykjavik active hearts. Thinking was this getting out of control.

But, once Lomo was halfway down the corridor he whisked his body back around into the direction of the adjacent direction, he walked back down to the cell block, he reached his formed body to the edge of the bars seeing all the men before him where sleeping, it looked so peaceful but, once his eyes latched onto Lev he was still up and fully awake. Lev before him was stood still in the cell. Out from the silence between them both Lomo opened his mouth and spoke in a whisper to not startle the other Vampire inhabitants around them. “Come here”. He spoke softly changing his intentions upon this man once again that intrigued Lev to follow through with Lomo’s command. Lev moved on forward towards the cells bars stopping right up against it as he exhaled out from his mouth not knowing what this man called Lomo, wanted from him. Lomo lowered his eyes upon the man looking at his form before him. His eyes then meet up with the black eyed man before him with he couldn’t tar his eyes away from it. Lomo opened his mouth to speak. “Remove an article of clothing”. He spoke in a soft dusted way that tranquillised the man before him to do the forbidden task. 

In an instant Lev unknowingly being controlled by the sound of Lomo’s voice he began to remove the first layer of his upper half clothing removing the shit underneath his water proof Fishermans suit. Lev disagreed the clothing to the side out him just by his feet. Lomo then blinked once into his direction that removed all systems of the sudden tranquilliser that he had just put on him bring him back into reality. Lev’s skin instantly bursted out into a cold rash that soon climatized to the surrounding air. His black eyes zoned in on the closeness of this man before him with no sense of wizardry, this was all him his intentions upon Lomo became known. There was something about this man that either of them could take there mind of each other. Lomo moved his body closer towards the cell, he slipped in his right hand into the space before Lev, he gently placed his right hand around the back neck of him taking small breaths, there mouths where in the right position from one another, Lomo got a sense to have a licence to kiss him, Lomo leaned his head on close passing a gap of the cells bar, he pressed his lips against Lev’s mouth feeling the skin touch upon his making him feel safe in this hell bent world around him. Lev feels the mans lips upon himself for a split second but, this tender fascination is suppose to only go so far. 

Lomo removed his lips, his right hand moved away from the body of him, he stood there for a moment in complete utter silence before lifting his right leg up from the ground and he wafted it out from the side of him diverting himself away from the scene had had just put himself in hearing a faint word spoken from behind him that came out from Lev’s mouth. “Komm zurück - Come back”. Lomo disobeyed his calling and slithered back off into the abyss of the darkness that ruled with this building around him.


	26. Chapter 26

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

The very next day at the dusk of dawn seeing the sun rise on up over the sky claiming its position as it had done may years ago. Lomo, Peter and Reykjavik were in big spacious opened hall area of the German Sanctuary sorting out the killings that where going to be proceeded soon as they where all deciding witch Vampire should go first. 

Meanwhile just down the corridor Lev was sleeping silently in the huge spaced cramped cell with the other Vampire inhabitants. Lev in his cold odd sleeping state began to move in his position beginning to take his first breath into the new unknown world before him, his eyes became movable letting them open up at there own leisure and adjust to the darkness that loomed over every sleeping soon in this cell. Lev let his dark black eyes dart around the room in a slow fashion seeing immediately there was no way out. A thought then came into mind feeling a cold winded draft that had brushed across the surface of his now bared chest. He had been ordered to remove an article of clothing by Lomo. Lomo said he wanted to see the tension he was going to bare latter on tomorrow, he spoke in past tense. ( Was zum Teufel mache ich hier ? Seine kalt und ich bin allein in diesem Raum voller Vampire - What the hell am I doing here? its cold and I’m alone in this room full of Vampires). Lev thought feeling a sense of worry that began to conjure is vast wondering mind in silence from the outside of his physical form but on the the inside his form was screaming for help. He had no clue on why he was put here in the first place?, had he done something that he should be punished for? there is no question without an answer and he needed to find that answer. 

After a while the disturbance of man kind began to awaken the other ninety nine souls. The door of the cell opened up by Peter who had been ordered to assemble the souls to a different place of the German Sanctuary. Amongst the souls Lev stood up from his position, he walked out of the cell mosts the other Vampires, as he got out from the cell he saw the other people around him came into focus seeing they where all wearing the same clothing. He didn’t notice that before. They all had been moved into a more big spacious room that this time had a stage and a few seats at the back but, mostly the Vampires that inhabited around Lev stood in the big group. 

A few minutes into standing around alone in the corner with his back leant up against the wall out from the sea of Vampires a young looking guy crept out of the Vampires that inhabited around him, he looked different from the rest of the exception of his yellow coloured beanie as he waded on into the direction of Lev in a nervous manner with a bitten red coloured lips that tarred at the white front hooked tooth that imbedded itself upon his fleshy bottom lipped mouth. The nervous boy pipped up at a quick “Hallo - Hi”. The nervous boy spoke in a manner of shattered but, formed controlled words from his mouth. The boy before Lev to him looked younger that rest of the Vampires in the huge group, his attention came upon his seeing the fellow before him had a yellow beanie that tucked in his almost yellow but, golden locks of his shoulder lengthened hair that hid the curls from sight. Lev produced a warming smile upon his washed out fish bated smelled lips. “Hallo - Hi”. Lev said back at the nervous boy. The boy then nodded at him with a quick flash of a smile. Lev decided to speak more to him. " Haben Sie eine Idee, warum , wo hier? - Do you have an idea on why where here?”. Lev questioned getting a response back from him. "Ja, mache ich. Mein Name ist Sam. Wie heißen Sie? - Yes, I do. My name is Sam. Whats your name?”. Lev smiled and nodded once before responding to him. "Mein Name ist Lev , können Sie mir sagen, was hier für Wo? - My name is Lev, can you tell me what where here for?”. Sam smiled a little bit liking the idea of this man wanted to speak with him. 

" Das ist ein cooler Name , was wo hier ist das, was ich gehört habe, von den beiden schwarz rot Männer bekleidet tied , die mit dem Anführer der Nähe sind, ist es geht um eine Tötung und ein Spiel von einer Art- zu sein - Thats a cool name, what where here for is what I have heard from the two black red tied clothed men that are close with the leader is there is going to be a killing and a game of some sort-“. Sam paused for a moment. " -Ihre Neu sind hier nicht? - -Your new here aren’t you?”. Lev nodded adding a spoke response to it. "Ja, ich bin neu hier. Dose , die Sie bedeuten, haben hier gewesen ? - Yes, I am new here. Dose that mean you have been here before?”. Sam’s eyes alined themselves with Lev’s. “ Ja, ich habe vor hier gewesen - Yes, I have been here before”. He spoke in a soft weighted tone not sound to happy about the content that they where speaking about. Lev decides to ask a more personal question towards him. “Was ist passiert? darf ich fragen - What happened? can I ask”. Sam’s active heart paused for a moment, his mouth clamped up with an imaginary lock upon his lips, his eyes vanished away from the scene of Lev’s eyes as he became quiet as a mouse. His eyes then adventually meet back up to Lev’s. He opened his mouth with a loaded weighted breath. "Na ja, nur eine Sache, die Sie besser lernen, diesen Ort , um zu überleben - Well, just one thing you better learn to survive this place”. Lev went speechless for a moment before responding with a unweighted breath of a singular word. “Ok - Ok”. He spoke with a hint of worry in his voice. Sam then decided to speak more changing the tone of his voice slightly. "Das ist anders in diesem Jahr , ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber ich habe gehört, er ist der sexiest böser Junge ist überhaupt . Einige sagen, er küsst sogar Gecken nur für den Spaß von ihm , aber dann gibt es eine Kehrseite , dass . Er tötet sie am nächsten Tag für Spaß ist gut vor uns oder die andere Art, wie er Jungs küsst und macht die Liebe , um sie mit Leidenschaft und er zeigt sie ab , aber ich habe ihn nicht seit dem Tag gesehen, die ich bekam hier- - This is different this year, I haven’t seen him yet but, I have heard he is the sexiest bad boy ever. Some say he even kisses dudes just for the fun of it but, then there is a down side to that. He kills them the next day for fun is well in front of us or the other way is he kisses guys and makes love to them with passion and he shows it off but, I haven’t seen him since the day I got here-“. Lev’s through hooked onto a imbedded pocket of saliva fearing for Sam’s pause that formed a dread of fear wondering what he was going to say next. “-Hat Er dich geküsst ? - -Has he kissed you?”. Sam added trying to not sound to personal in his question. Lev breathed out from his mouth with the packet full of loaded words that spilled out from his mouth like a water fall. “Ja, er hatte - Yes, he had”. Lev spoke in now a weighted bared tone feeling he shouldn’t have kissed this man but, he felt like he wanted too. Sam out of the act of kindness reached his right hand upon the mans shoulder before him, he gradually moved his thumb back and forth upon his bare exposed shoulder as he looked into the eyes of Lev. “ Sorry, paaren Sie gehen , um zu sterben - Sorry mate, your gonna die”. Sam spoke with a soft whispered tone. Lev then had a sudden thought as his eyes expanded slightly. (Warum hatte Sam zu mir kommen, wissen , wusste er, dass ich sterben würde ? Hätte er diese Art der Sache getan , bevor sie den anderen vor ihm die schwache Kommissionierung - Why had Sam come to me know, did he know I was going to die? Had he done this kind of thing before to the others before him picking out the weak). Lev thought looking into the eyes of Sam seeing a slither of kindness and hope within them. 

Out from nowhere a beep disturbed the inhabitants below. Everyone began to look around at the speaker above them but, from the closed white wide open doors to the side of them began to open up, all the inhabiters including Lev turned there heads into the direction of the doors seeing out from the room behind the doors the unknown leader walked out from the doors with his head held high while Peter and Reykjavik walked in there black suits and red ties only two steps from behind him. Lomo masked his focus point upon the men before him as he swayed his able body into the direction of the platformed stage seeing there was a microphone stand with a mic in it. 

All the men before him moved into view before him in a orderly fashion moving into the centre of the room where it became suddenly hot, everybody began to produce liquid sweat molecules around the backs of there necks, under there armpits and upon there foreheads. They all stood in rows of about five that fitted the space for the one hundred men before the stage. Lomo before them with the producing light above him feeling the heat in the room also started to produce forms of sweat upon his body. He at this point in looking at the active hearts of Vampires before him feeling the pulsating blood streams of them in the blood sacked vessels pulsating back and forth giving him the feeling of needed nurturance for him to breath out. " Ahhh - Ahhh”. Lomo breathed out at himself while he strides along towards the microphone removing his right hand from the side of him and onto the stand before him as he lowered his moustached mouth into the view point of the microphone stand hearing the minuscule sound of its electrical current running thought the air as he opened his mouth up to speak with an arched brow. “Ich bin bisexuell- - I’m bisexual-“. He leant back with his back up straight removing his moustached mouth away from the microphone stand. " -Witch Mittel , du bist alles auf risiko- - -Witch means, you’re all at risk-“. His brow weakened at its hinges. "Sie werden stundenlang gefangen gehalten werden , ist es das, was wir in den -Schatten zu tun - You’ll be held captive for hours, this is what we do in the shadows-“. Lomo paused for a moment seeing all ears and eyes where still on him. " -Jetzt , Würde ich euch alle Vampire mögen still zu stehen , keinen Muskel bewegen, während ich fünf Namen rufen , um die Aufgabe zu gehen . Nun, was passieren wird, ist dies . Sie werden auf alle sterbe - -Now, I would like all of you Vampires to stand still, do not move a muscle while I call out four names in order to proceed the task at hand. Now what is going to happen is this. They are all going to die-“. A subtle lodge of saliva halted in the tracks of Lev’s mouth subtle making his body quiver in his spot a little bit that got noticed by Sam’s view. Sam instinctively with his right hand was dangling beside him he moved his pinky slowly into the range of Lev’s hand and hooked it around his pinky also feeling once the connection had been made it settled the active beating heart of Lev receiving a little guested of Lev’s pink rubbing up against Sam’s skin in a form of thanks knowing if they looked at each other they would have been called out from the crowd. " -Da Sie haben etwas falsch in diesem Mensch, Vampir , Halbblut Welt getan . Damit. Das Spiel geht wie this- - -Because they have done something wrong in this human, Vampire, Half-Blood world. So. The game goes like this-“. Lomo spoke removing his right hand from the microphone and began to waver it before him while he spoke to the crowed before him. " -Sie Alle sagen, dass es Geschichte von dem, was passiert ist, und dann töte ich spielen sich - -They all tell there story of what happened and then I kill them-“. Lev’s hand subtle tightened around the grasp of Sam’s pinky. “-Oh- - -Oh-“. Lomo smiled big at them with a filtered exile of air. " -Und Wenn Sie sehen mich zu töten , weiß nicht- - -And when you watch me kill them, don’t-“. Lomo’s voice became stern and heavy weighted. " -Bewegen Einen Muskel oder ich Schlitz du bist Hals ist gut - Move a muscle or I will slit you’re throat is well-“. Lomo cleared the weighted breath into a more unweighted breath of air and voice. “-Damit,- - -So,-“. Lomo turned his head into the direction beyond Sam and Lev. " -Wir Mit Ihnen zu beginnen und um . Also , würden Sie bitte Ian Lazar aufstehen , komm heraus - -We’ll start with you and work around. So, would you please Ian Lazar stand up, come forth”. Lomo added before removing his self from the stand as he wished it off to one side with his back turned away from the audience awaiting for Ian to stand up before the stage. 

Lev practically couldn’t move an inch he thought then and there Lomo was going to call him up be he hadn’t witch was a relief for him but, not for the fellow that skimmed his able body past him heading up slowly into the direction of the stage seeing the two black sued red tied men before him who had either of there hand before one another below half masking there fingers in-between one another as either ones eyes looked forward and the man then swivelled around seeing the mass of Vampires before him all looking back at him. his throat clogged up slightly waiting to here a breath or even a sound from the leader who couldn’t be heard at the moment as he stood there stiff as a up right log waiting for the moment for the leader to show himself.


	27. Chapter 27

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
VAPMIRE 1 

Murder wasn’t new for Lomo. The sweet language of murder was about to commence its task upon the man before Lomo. It was a cutting edge of practice of this immense challenge. To put it in other words, every life has its joy. Every joy has its law. But, this law was going to be broken today. 

Lomo placed himself silently being the Vampire with his current intentions upon him pulling him out from the inside. (Ich bin bereit, anschließen und mach mich an - I’m ready, plug in and turn me on). Lomo thought while placing his right hand upon the bared Vampires hot warm active flesh beneath his fingertips that made the Vampire before him quiver immediately by the coldness Lomo bared upon his flesh, the Vampires quivering flapped mouth began to wobble, his breath was uneven to the ears and his active heart was not beating at all in his active thinking state of what was going to happen next. Lomo manovered his lips into the direction of the Vampires left sided ears. "Ich hätte töten du- - I should kill you-“. Lomo spoke in a deep blood thirst rustic tone with an arched brow as his eyes scanned the Vampires layered skin before him. "-I Mochte, dass die Schicht der Haut, wie ein Hemd, sein Gehen Blut bald darauf zu bekommen - -I liked that layer of skin, like a shirt, its going to get blood on it soon”. Lomo added placing his head into the direction of the left of the Vampire before him looking directly into the eyes of the Vampire seeing the minuscule jitters of the mans lips where quivering intently with an approached opened mouth wanting to speak. "Was willst du von mir? - What are you going to do to me?”. He spoke in a shaken tone feeling the placement of Lomo’s hand upon his shoulder had disappeared. Lomo vanished his hand from the mans shoulder, Lomo imbedded his hand into the side of his pocket, his fingers grabbed onto something refreshing and cold. His right hand pulled out the hidden object into view showing it was a full glass of milk. The Vampire before him sees this bottled milk before him that made him change intentions upon Lomo. “Milch? - Milk?”. Ian speaks with no worry within his voice. “Getränk - Drink”. Lomo speaks handing it further into the mans direction. The Vampire looked more down upon the bottled milk. Lomo opened up the capsule for him. The Vampire took it out from Lomo’s hand, he placed the tip of the milked bottle to the rim of his mouth, he notched his head back slightly guzzling the liquid within him and taking the needed quench of it making him feel fresh and cold inside. Once he had finished he popped his head back up into the direction of Lomo speaking some more words to him.  
"Danke für das Getränk aber, was war, wenn? - Thanks for the drink but, what was if for?”. Ian questioned Lomo. Lomo arched a little flicker of his brow as he produced the response in words from his mouth.   
"Alles, was Sie schmackhafter zu machen - All to make you tastier”. Lomo spoke holding out his hand before him placing the glassed bottle into his hands now taking it way from the man onto the floor only three steps away from them both. "Nein, sprechen Sie Ihre Geschichte - Now, speak your story”. Lomo spoke removing himself two steps away from the Vampire listening intently to see if the man will speak before him.

Ian scanned his eyes from the left and right seeing all these Vampires before him all staring at him. Ian opened his mouth and began to speak his words from his mouth. "Zweiundvierzig Jahre alt, ich bin ein Vampir. Ich war murdered- - Fourty two years old, I’m a Vampire. I was murdered-“. The man lowered the tone of his voice feeling an immediate rash of sadness wash over his tattooed exposed form. ”Meine acht Jahre alten Sohn -durch die gerade ohne Stück Pizza- in sein Zimmer geschickt worden - -By my eight year old son who had just been sent to his room with no piece of pizza-“. He spoke with a mouthful of withdrawled formed tears that began to accumulate around his glossy film over his eyes. ”- Young, Jeff Stein fühlte, wenn sie nicht Dinner- haben könnte - -Young, Jeff Stone felt that if she couldn’t have dinner-“. Ian felt death on his face. ”- Niemand sollte, und er prompt zweiundsiebzig Rattengift Tabletten in meine Kaffeetasse eingeführt, wie ich zum Abendessen vorbereitete. Das Opfer mich bedeutet, nahm einen Schluck und prompt collapsed - -No one should, and he promptly inserted seventy two rat poison tablets into my coffee cup as I was preparing for dinner. The victim meaning me, took one sip and promptly collapsed-“. Ian collapsed his lungs for a moment. ”-Jeff Wurde eine Bewährungsstrafe gegeben, wie der Richter fühlte er sich nicht erkennen, was er tat, bis er versucht, seine Mutter zu vergiften die gleiche Methode einen Monat später mit - -Jeff, was given a suspended sentence as the judge felt he didn’t realise what he was doing, until he tried to poison his mother using the same method one month later”. He finished his sentence fearing for what was about to happen to him. 

As he had spoken the last words Lomo replaced the words of wisdom in his head by God himself he held the words tight in his mind as he played over his voice repeating the words that where. (Auch wenn ich zu Fuß durch das Tal der Schatten des Todes, ich fürchte kein Unheil, denn du bist bei mir Ich bin der Staub, der den Funken entzündet Oh, Mann, ich war dunkel Sie sagen, dass ich bin blau wie die Nacht Himmel, dass ich zu verrückt zu leben bin, zu selten habe ich versucht, meine Meinung über eine Million mal sterben zu verschwenden aber ich habe ein Licht - Even though I walk through the valley of Shadows of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me I’m the dust that ignites the spark Oh, man, I was dark They say that I'm blue like the night sky That I'm too weird to live, too rare to die I tried to blow my mind a million times But I got a light). 

Lomo drastically changed his feared attempt of being scared at first into a packed thought of hunger unleashed out from him, he scanned the circumference of the view before him seeing the audience hadn’t moved an muscle, Lomo instinctively presented his hand in the lower back form pleading for the Vampire before him not to move, his hand unleash it from his socket making the connection that needed to be connected feeling the sense of this moment when the connection was made, that his the swat spot of Lomo’s pleasure, that was his pleasure feeling skin against skin, Lomo’s right hand launched his bared knuckles into the direction point just under his nose, pushing violently pocket full of force into his direction swaying the mans head into the other direction seeing spluttering molecules of blood splatted out from the mans mouth, before Ian moved further away Lomo instinctively embraced the mans weakening flesh, he wrapped his right hand around him holding him close to his body, his fangs appeared before his mouth, the musk that the man beard around his throat inciting him closer into his neck, Lomo’s nose dance along the mans neck, his fangs needed the beating flesh, Ian lingered his eyes into Lomo’s direction seeing the face of his face before him, once you get you’re eye in you’re set, Lomo inhaled violently in he plugged his hand deep into the thickness of his blood stream, there was a twang in the stream of blood that encouraged Lomo to suck harder, cut by sharpness and thats what they taste like for Lomo. The only more refreshing than killing Vampires, because these who eat must also drink. 

Lomo’s mouth gave him a clean up mouthed piece plug after plug indulging the liquid the Vampire bared around his structured boned form sucking up all the delicious substance within him slowly eating away at him making him immaculately clean on the inside, in an instant Lomo exposed his fangs with a breath of exhaled air out into the open dispatching the man upon him onto the floor feeling on life was in him anymore. The blood that had been spilled, spilled all over the form of Lomo upon his clothing and hand. His inquisitive nature slurred his flapping active tongue around the edges of his blood ridden mouth slurping and sucking to content away from his mouth. 

With a silent swift wave of Lomo’s hand Peter came into play by he walked up to the man who was on the floor with a disgust look upon his face with an evacuated sigh as he moved either of his arms upon the man, his fingers imbedded into the dead body before him, he pushed back with his feet beginning to hall the body off the stage and into a box that will later on get thrown into an underground chamber.


	28. Chapter 28

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
VAMPIRE 2

Lomo guested in his stance for a moment with a little wiggle of his nose smelling the immediate smell of blood that was stained across the floor in the right direction beside him. "Deron Zed, bitte komm her - Deron Zed, please come forth”. Lomo spoke with a subtle gesture of his right hand moving before him before placing it beside him slipping back into his right sided pocket pulling out another small sized milk bottle in hand twisting the bottle tops lip off letting it fling to the floor with the metal bounding sound as it hit the floor. Out from the crowed to the left side of Sam and Lev. A tall strong boned looking man who was tall in hight walked over into the stage fearing for the worst he turned and faced the audience responding with a subtle but, hearable breath from his lips as he shrugged his shoulders slightly in his stance waiting to be served the little bottle of milk first but, no Lomo had another plan for him to do something for him first. ”Sprechen Sie Ihre, Geschichte zuerst. Dann erhalten Sie die Behandlung - Speak your, story first. Then you get the treat”.

Deion took in a breath clearing his throat before he began to speak. "Im 22 Jahre alt, ich bin ein Vampir. Ich wurde von einem unbekannten Mitglied der russischen Mafia getötet, nachdem ich aus Versehen die Gangster nahm trinken zu früh in der Diskothek ich genannt Guys and Puppen- gearbeitet - Im twenty two years old, I’m a Vampire. I was killed by a unknown member of the Russian Mafia after I accidentally took away the gangsters drink too soon at the nightclub I worked in called Guys and Dolls-“. He paused for a moment letting a flickering of a thought of what happened on that fateful day. ”- Der Gangster war so aufgeregt , dass er mich gezwungen, mehr als zwanzig sieben Buchstaben dieses Getränk zu trinken genannt Tequila, dass es an der Zeit war, bis ich darin ertrunken - -The gangster was so upset that he forced me to drink over twenty seven litters of this drink called Tequila, that was there at the time until I drowned in it”. He finished with a breath. 

Once he finished speaking Lomo severed the man a drink, Deron took the drink into his hand and just like a tequila shot his swigged it back into his throat feeling this time the cold milk drizzle down his throat slipping and sliding through his internal layer on blood and bone feeling satisfied with the drink. Lomo stood from behind him looking at the back neck of the man with a silent but, deadly breath upon him. Lomo instinctively removed his right sided arm away from his body, he moved in the gap closing in on him locking his right sided arm with his hand behind the mans head bending his neck forwards latching his finger within the mans skin that began to cut off the supply of the spinal fluid to the brain, causing the man paralysed slowly causing brain damage to slowly make the man kneel before Lomo as his breath hinting the signs of death with one last moment for him Lomo kneeled down beside him, his fangs hovered over the victims neck taking a quick sniff of the man and once again the lodged his teeth into the Vampires skin, he embraced his right hand more upon the man embracing his body closer towards him breathing in his sent as he drawn him out completely dry. Like a suction cup he dismantled his form away from him hearing a thud upon the concreted floor. Lomo leaped up back upon his feet cleaning the blood samples from his mouth while out of sight Peter once again came into action removing the body off the stage and into the box like coffin shape.


	29. Chapter 29

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
VAMPIRE 3 

Lomo staggeringly walked into the centre of the stage. He opened his mouth up to speak the name of the fourth Vampire. "Zani Zan, könnten Sie bitte komm heraus - Zani Zan, could you please come forth”. Out from the crowed a smaller bodied looking man smaller than Deron in height, he walked up to the stage, he turned into view of the audience before him seeing all eyes where on him, his active heart beats faster than ever and his eyes glued to the audience before him not want to move an inch. Lomo gently placed his hand upon the Vampire should that masked his fear of him immediately changing the mans state of play through his brain as either of there eyes locked together. "Nehmen Sie dieses Getränk - Take this drink”. Lomo spoke removing his hand from the mans shoulder, he whipped out his bottled milk flipping of the cap with his thumb and placed it into view of the Vampire before him. "Nun, wenn Sie darauf bestehen - Well, if you insist”. 

The Vampire spoke taking the bottled milk from the hands of Lomo, he placed the tip of the rimmed bottle against his mouth, he took in the milk into his stomach feeling the coldness wash over his body like waves crashing against the shores of the sand. Lomo retrieved back the milked bottle placing back towards the others on the floor that where all empty. “Jetzt- - Now-“. He spoke in a soft tone. "-Teilen, Uns Ihre Geschichte - -Tell, us all your story”. He spoke removing himself from the man flickering his eyelids once into his direction bringing him back into reality. "Ich bin ein 35 Jahre alt, ich bin ein Vampir. Ich tötete meinen Nachbarn in den frühen Morgenstunden an einem Sonntagmorgen vor Kirche- - I’m a thirty five year old, I’m a Vampire. I killed my neighbour in the early hours on a Sunday morning before church-“. "-Wirklich? vor der Kirche, das ist es in Ordnung Junge- "zu schneiden.“-Really? before church, thats cutting it fine boy-”. Lomo spoke interrupting him for a moment. The Vampire nodded to his spoken words before carrying on with his story. "-My Nachbar, Fehler Hame. Seit Jahren hatte er ein bereitgestelltes F6 Phantom Jet-Engine in seinem Hinterhof. Er würde die Jet-Engine Feuer, die auf einem leeren Block auf der Rückseite seines Eigentums gerichtet. Patty Winter, würde ein anderer Mann ständig an die örtlichen Sheriffs Beamten beschweren sich über den Lärm und das potenzielle Risiko von Feuer. Herr Hame wurde mit einem Hinweis bedient den Motor sofort zu entfernen. Nicht diese Vorliebe, lud er Fräulein Winter-over "für eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Gespräch" über die ganze situations - -My neighbour, Fault Hame. For years he had a mounted F6 phantom jet engine in his rear yard. He would fire the jet engine, aimed at an empty block at the back of his property. Patty Winter, another man would constantly complain to the local sheriffs officers about the noise and the potential risk of fire. Mr. Hame was served with a notice to remove the engine immediately. Not liking this, he invited Miss Winter over "for a cup of coffee and a chat" about the whole situation-“. The Vampire spoke in a chipping happy tone. "-Was Winter nicht wusste, war, dass er die Position des Motors verändert hatte. Als sie in den Hof ging, aktivierte er es, sie mit einer Explosion von fünftausend Grad trifft, tötet sie sofort und für immer brennen ihre Umrisse in die Einfahrt. Aber mir wird in die Geschichte. Ich bin der böse Homosexuell Freund seiner verwendet der Film "Die Hard mit aller Macht", wie meine Inspiration. Me die unter Drogen up Freund unter Drogen gesetzt, mich in eine fast katatonischen Zustand, ich mich in einem doppelseitigen weißen Brett gekleidet, die "Tod allen Vampire-" lesen - What winter didn’t know was that he had changed the position of the engine. As she walked into the yard, he activated it, hitting her with a blast of five thousand degrees, killing her instantly, and forever burning her outline into the driveway. However, me gets into the story. I’m the angry gay boyfriend of his used the movie 'Die Hard with a Vengeance' as my inspiration. Me the drugged up boyfriend drugged myself into an almost catatonic state, I dressed myself in a double sided white board that read ‘Death to all Vampire-“.

He cleared his throat.  "-Auch Wenn ich nicht ein, mich vor der Tötung war. Und dann auf der anderen Seite des Brettes sagte es Gott die KKK auf der anderen liebt. Ich fuhr dann das Opfer in die Innenstadt Harlem und ließ ihn ab. Zwei Minuten später war ich gestorben, habe ich mich in der Rückseite des Kopfes a- “gedreht - -Even though I wasn’t one myself before the killing. And then on the other side of the board it said ‘God loves the KKK on the other. I then drove the victim to downtown Harlem and dropped him off. Two minutes later I was deceased, I got shot in the back of the head a-“. "-Wait Haben Sie vor der Kirche sterben -? - -Wait did you die in front of the church?-“. Lomo butted in once again. 

The Vampire shook his head from side to side. Lomo instinctively manovered a swift hard, cold cock punch to the Vampire face while he is standing near him that Lomo drive him to the edge of the wall right up fast and close towards it breathing heavily throughout his flaring nostrils. 

Lomo caused the back of the Vampire skull to shatter fatally but, before he dies Lomo excited a delivered himself right up against the mans body, his fangs whipped out from his mouth, he lodged his teeth breaking the fleshy seal beneath the skin braking the blood vessels into the alinement of his mouth as he drawn them closer into his blood line. The Vampire before him shattered his body into pieces feeling his shattered bone riddle inside his form producing the visible shivers for the viewers. Lomo pushed forward feeling the blood thickened that supplement him pushing the taste to the extreme as he purged all the surrounding distraction while he sucked on the dense liquid sacked kings in this room.

Lomo vanished the man from him with a breath of air. His lipped mouthed tongue miss used its form as he lapped up the liquid sticky like liquor, the Vampire before him was a waist of skin now, Lomo brushed his right hand upon his forehead whipping away the condensed sweat, this job was making him work up a sweat like a well oiled machine to perform this ruling process.

Lomo stood there in silence breathing out heavily with his right hand upon his black trousers upon his hip taking it all in on what he had done so far. Then his stomach turned, Lomo braced his hand upon his stomach with an evoke of a whine. He had bitten more than he could chew. He lowered himself to the ground upon his knees with a violent but, hearable tone as he spoke a colourful word. “Scheiße - Fuck”. He banished out from the lips of his mouth as he lowered himself against his knee caps wounding why had this pain struck him right now. 

A man who stood beside Sam and Lev moved out from his position and started to slowly walk up to the stage, Sam instinctually upon his whispered lips called out. "Komm zurück, wieder hier - Come back, get back here”. He whispered within a breath of Lomo, Lomo caught a sense of a added breath that became known to him, his nose began to twitch smelling an innocent by stander came up to the leader, he knelt down beside him and placed his left hand upon Lomo’s shoulder in kindness as he disobeyed the rules that Lomo had insisted first hand. Lomo flashed his eyes into the direction of him. "Holen Sie sich das Fick in Ihrer Platzierung zurück - “Get the fuck back in your place-“. Lomo manovered his physical form into the standing position removing his right hand from his stomach and onto the by standers hand tightly. "-I Habe nicht gesagt, für Sie zu bewegen! jetzt habe ich - -I didn’t say for you to move! now did I”. He pressed the matter on him gesturing a quick flick of his head peter ran into action removing the by stander back into his position without a word to Lomo. All the by stander wanted to do was help the leader. 

Lomo then approached the edge of the side of the stage staring into the Vampire eyes who had tried to help him who also stood close towards Sam and Lev. Lomo stared into the barrel line of the Vampire only.   
"Tu, was ich sage, nicht wie ich. Oder wollen Sie participate- wollen - Do as I say, not as I do. Or do you want to participate-“. Lomo sees the Vampire face lit up. “-Nein- - -No-“. He banished the happiness in the Vampire joy of wanting to help. Lomo then spoke an octave higher. ”-I Denken Sie nicht alle Verständnis - -I don’t think you all understand-“. He began to move around the stage in a sequenced manner. "-Wir Alle verdienen zu sterben. Töten, im Moment in den Kreislauf des Lebens ist sehr, sehr schwer im Moment. Im Grunde genommen "jeder für himself- - -We all deserve to die. Killing, at the moment in the cycle of life is very, very hard at the moment. Basically, every man for himself-“. "-Aber, Warum tust du das, genau - -But, why are you doing this, exactly”. The Vampire just pipped up again in a break in Lomo’s words. Lomo vastly fastened his eyes upon the man more taking once step closer towards him. "Was Gott mir sagt, zu tun, sollte immer von meinem Wunsch motiviert sein, Gott zu allen Zeiten" Impress "zu verherrlichen. Das ist meine Pflicht. Was ich tun müssen, ist, ehre ihn. Zu Ehren Gott, was immer ich tun kann, die ich von ihm nicht verbergen, er ist in meinem Blut und Gedanken. Er wird mich finden immer. I wurden durch die Gott “gekennzeichnet - What God tells me to do, should always be motivated by my desire to glorify ‘Impress’ God at all times. That is my duty. What I need to do is, honour him. To honour god, what ever I do I can’t hide from him, hes in my blood and thoughts. He will always find me. I have been marked by the god-“. Lomo moved off into the right sided of the stage. "-Er Wird mich nie gehen lassen, ich liebe Gott, Gott liebt mich, Gott zu kennen und ihn bekannt ist, alles, was ich tue, ist für Gott. Seine zwischen mir und Gott - -He will never let me go, I still love God, God loves me, knowing God and making him known, everything I do is for god. Its between me and God”. He added moving two steps away from the Vampire man who stood aside from Lev and Sam. 

The Vampire man then add a witty spoken words at him. "Sie schulden uns keine loyalty- - You owe us no loyalty-”. Lomo completely took a step back from where he was he couldn’t believe this man on what he had just spoken to him that showed up in his expression upon his face. "-Sie Sind nicht von dieser Welt, wir machen es unsere eigene - -You are not of this world, we make it our own”. Lomo hears the Vampire second harsh jab at him making him began to get any at this man at this point. Lomo lifted up the rim of his mouth and spoke to try and clam back his power. "Schwarz oder weiß wir das gleiche Blut bluten - Black or white we bleed the same blood”. He speak stepping forwards taking back the one step he had banished from him before seeing the mans face now before him changed subtle with the sagging hinges of his skin that formed a sad whimpering frown. "Wir haben es den ganzen Tag gewesen. können wir einfach nur Ruhe - We’ve been at it all day. can we just rest”. The Vampire spoke with a subtle whine. Lomo liked the innocent man whimpering that sparked a thought the spoke out into words. "Fleisch ist zurück auf das Menü - Meat is back on the menu”. The Vampire man before him clogged his throat with saliva fearing he had pushed it too far this time around. Lomo moved on into the Vampire embrace encrusting his right hand upon the mans neck holding him stiffly into his embrace making sure he will not move this time. 

Lomo hovered himself over the mans form towering him completely with power and emotion. His breath vanished before him in a subtle manner, Lomo could smell the mans fear before him. “Es ist, was man nicht sehen kann ist die gefährlichste, Dinge, die Sie denken sollten. Es gibt Methode in meinem Wahnsinn. Ein Feind ist jeder, den ich nennen - Its what you can’t see is the most dangerous things you should think about. Theres method in my madness. An enemy is anyone I name-“. Lomo speaks in alinement to him oblivious to Sam and Lev who turned there attention to one another for a brief moment as Sam knowing the consequence if Lomo hears him he spoke out what he wanted too to Lev anyway as he breached his face a little bit inwards to Lev’s ear so he could hear him probably. “Ich will nicht zu Rascheln zu suchen, wenn ihr nach dem Hals sind - Don’t want to look to swish if their after you’re neck”. He spoke in a whisper not knowing the look on Lev’s face seeing the hunger eyed Lomo before him was now looking into there direction, Lev held his breath in with a fain nod to the head towards Sam in a responsive manner by not speak hiding the fact that Lomo had spotted him. Lomo then diverted his eyes bak upon the Vampire who was still in his right handed grasp he speaks out loud that shattered the mind of the Vampire man and Sam who was frightened by the sudden higher octave Lomo had spoken from behind him making him jolt in his position. “Manchmal der böse Wolf gewinnt in der Geschichte - Sometimes the big bad wolf wins in the story-“. Lomo spoke gripping tightly upon the mans hair strands pulling him into more of his embrace as he took two steps away from the crowd into the direction of the stage. 

He haled the man upon the stage in a violent manner pushing up there by his now will. Lomo embraced himself right up and close towards the Vampire man seeing the subtle hint of a glossy shade over his eyes. The Vampire man tried to hold back the tears that began to consume his sight making the vision before him blurry. Lomo’s raging hunger form started lapping up his lips with saliva being his teeth to jab into the mans neck. Ich bemerkte, du bist nicht dead.Do Sie sein möchten? Weil ich damit helfen kann - I noticed you're not dead.Do you want to be? Cause I can help with that”. He spoke with the rolling off his tongue. 

Lomo breached his opened up fangs into the alinements of the Vampire the lodged the widthed ban of his teeth among his skin feeling the innocent Vampire beneath him in his grasp was rippling with a sense of void and fear upon him, Lomo without taking a breath lodged his fangs into the Vampire flesh drastically imbedding his pointed fangs into him breaking the surface of layered skin beneath him letting the surface the the skin produce the blood that needed to be lapped up into Lomo’s mouth, Lomo drawn the blood into his system and feeling once again refreshed with the Vampire blood as it entered his body. 

Lomo slurred his mouth away from the Vampire neck feeling the thickness of the blood trickle down the sides of his mouth and into his clothing that now really needed to be washed, the smell of blood ran through the cotton layers upon his clothing that he bared around his upper half. Lomo then in a spontaneous manner looking into the direction of the audience before him with an opened mouthed breath of blood as he spoke these words that every Vampire feared. "Er hat sich satt hatte, wer als nächstes? - Hes had his fill, whose next?”. Lomo voiced out over the Vampire before him willing no one would answer. And nobody did but, some wanted too but, they where too afraid if the had they would have been killed also.

Lomo approached himself back upon the stage in silence.


	30. Chapter 30

STAGE 1: HIMSELF   
VAMPIRE 4 

Lomo cleared his hunger intention into the direction of Lev with sweat rolling down the edges of his forehead as blood dripped out from his hand and clothing hitting the ground with a soft sound that travelled through the long held silence of the room. Lomo then, took a breath in and out clearing his breath from his fanged teeth. Suddenly, Lev looked unusual to Lomo. Lomo approached one foot forward. "Komm vierte die vierte Person, bitte - Come fourth the fourth person, please”. Lomo spoke adding a nicer word at the end. Lev, knowing it was him he removed his pinky from Sam’s pinky. He walked on over onto the stage, he swivelled back to the front facing the audience feeling his thick weighted hair bellowed over his shoulders as he breathed out weakly from his lips and nostrils while his eyes trailed towards the floor not looking in anyones direction. Lomo stood before behind Lev feeling something strange what happening to his thought they started to revert from the thought of killing him. He had to proceed though so, he decided to let lev speak his story first.  
 “Lev- - Lev-“. Lev heard his name was being called. "-Erzähl Deine Geschichte - - Tell your story”. Lomo speaks. 

Lev took a gulp before speaking. "Ich bin ein 23 Jahre alt, ich bin ein Vampir, ich wurde von einem Tierpfleger Freund getötet, weil er mich eingeladen" in den Zoo die Löwen zu sehen, Fütterung, und die Zeit bei der Fütterung er führte mich in einen Raum, hatte einen großen Schiebeflügel Spiegel Türen- “entfernt - I’m a twenty three years old, I’m a Vampire, I was killed by a zoo keepers boyfriend because he ‘invited me' to the zoo to see the lions feeding, and at feeding time he led me into a room that had a large slide away panel mirror door-“. Lev spoke taking a needed breath wishing he wasn’t it this situation knowing he was going to be killed after it. But, he pushed on forward with the task. "-Er Erklärte mir, dass es ein großes Glas Sichtfenster war die Löwen verschlingen ihre Beute zu beobachten. Er duckte sich für einen schnellen Rauch "und sperrte mich in der room- - -He explained to me that it was a large glass viewing window to watch the lions devour their prey. He 'ducked out for a quick smoke' and locked me in the room-“. Lev’s voice became a sudden uneven breakable tone that started to form a rash of sadness washing over the bare chested skin of Lev as he tried to hall the sadness from his vessel. 

Lev took a second gulp trying to clear the fog from his eyes. "-Suddenly Die Folie entfernt Tafel geöffnet für viele Menschen starrte auf me- offenbaren - -Suddenly the slide away panel opened to reveal many people staring at me-“. Lev paused for a moment taking the held back tears to the for front of his eyes letting some droplets of tears scroll down the sides of his cheeks. "- Ich war gerade dabei, sie zu schreien und sagen, dass sie auf der falschen Seite des glas- waren - -I was just about to yell and tell them that they were on the wrong side of the glass-“. Lev’s voice became broken up and hard to hear but, all the Vampires in the room could hear him very well despite his sadness. "- Als ich merkte, dass es auf meiner Seite war. Ein weiteres Panel geöffnet und drei hungrigen Löwen wurden in die Pen- lassen - -When I realised that it was on my side. Another panel opened and three hungry lions were let into the pen-“. Lev took a needed breath in to control his form, he dusted off his salted drops of tears away from his face masking out the tracks they had made upon his mountainess cheeks. "-I Überlebte zwei Tage lang im Krankenhaus vor der massiven inneren Verletzungen zu sterben - -I survived for two days in hospital before dying of massive internal injuries”. Lev spoke shrugging his shoulders with a produced smile upon his face seeing every Vampires face before him was shocked to hear his story. 

Lomo’s mouth dropped, the mans voice sounded so different from all the rest, Lomo placed his right hand upon the mans shoulder changing the atmosphere around him that Lev picked up on, Lev looked into the eyes of Lomo with a response. "Wenn mir jemand sagt, ich sehe Vertrautheit - When someone tells me I look familiar-“. Lev spoke softy into the direction of Lomo seeing he had caught his attention quickly as he paused for a moment for Lomo to respond. And he did. “ I Habe Ihnen nicht sagen, Sie vertraut aussehen - I didn’t tell you, you look familiar”. Lomo spoke wounding what was this mans thought process. But, then it came to him in spoken words from Lev’s mouth. ”Aber du bist Augen taten. Also, wenn mir jemand sagt, ich vertraut aussehen, sage ich ihnen, dass ich Porno tun - But, you’re eyes did. So, when someone tells me I look familiar, I tell them I do porn”. Lomo released he teeth that were designed for one thing, cutting fast skin apart. Patients was the key for him in killing, watching, waiting, listening, keeping quiet its only then you see what others miss. Lomo advised his stroked eyelids in a closed motion upon his face before opening them back up into view feeling his cannibal tendencies where at the edge of being thrashed out spilling out the juices as he began to feel the thrill of the taste upon his pallet. 

Lomo in a active un-beating heart beat vanished his prying eyes away from Lev with a spoken word.  
"-I Kann man nicht töten - -I can’t kill you”. He breathed out from his unweighted breath. Lev gasped his mouth opened wide with pure joy but, then it came to him in a thought wondering why this man didn’t want to bitten, he thought it would have been great to get bitten by a man he always had but, he’d never been told that he no too. Lev looked over into Lomo’s direction sees he was faced away from him that spiked up a question to pronounce from his lips. "Warum kannst du mich nicht töten? - Why can’t you kill me?”. He spoke with pure curiosity. Lomo with a unresponsive tone just shrugged a little releasing air from his nostrils rather than his mouth seeing it was closed. 

The room acquired itself some silences but, that was soon interrupted. Lomo had a gun shot of a thought that bolted into his mind that wanted to release itself from his lips. His vanished his eyes back over into the direction of Lev who was still looking at him. Lev sees before him Lomo was looking back at him with rase brows and a opened mouth. "Ich habe das Gefühl, wo ich dich nicht töten - I have this feeling where I can’t kill you”. Lomo spoke in an uneven weighted breath feel the rooms intense heat intensified as he spoke as he began to move away from Lev but, with a focused gaze upon him as he walked into the direction of Peter and Reykjavik. 

Peter in the view of Lomo sees him walking over into his direction, Lomo turned his head into Peter’s direction, Peter sees the solum appearance upon his face and the physical feeling that was advancing into his personal space as he waded forth close and closer towards him. Out of the feelings Peter was the first one to speak seeing Lomo had stopped right in front of him. "Was ist los? - Whats the matter?”. He asks out of curiosity on why Lomo hasn’t executed this man yet feeling the tension from Lomo began to ripple upon his skin in fear with the question that he had just asked. 

Lomo before him with a deeper solum droopy weighted shoulders, he let his eyes up into the focused view of Peter, Peter feels the gradational move of Lomo feelings washed upon him, Lomo nervously ambled his suspended need of hunger within in back to the back of his thoughts his mind advanced onto something more to please to gesture of himself before him for God meeting arms to arms with him to banish the thought of the law for this man before him for one night. Lomo manovered himself physically, mentally away from the look of Peter before him and headed into the direction of the big widthed doors, hearing his metal capped boots hit the concreted floor, the breaths of the released air from the Vampires that he began to pass along side of him knowing he was being watched by all but, as his metal capped boots reached the direction of the door he turned himself around knowing he had to please God, in the only way he knew how, he looked to the audience before him seeing everyone in the room was looking back at him and that evoked a smirk of success upon his tainted moustached lips into the view of them all. 

Lomo’s eyes directly alined themselves with Lev’s only. Lev physical and mental state latched onto the hook of Lomo’s feelings immediately knowing what he was feeling right now. Something of him reminded him of someone that was going to approach him in the future. That was a weird thought that he had conjured up in his mind but, it suited either ones intentions. Lev thought that was a good choice that he wasn’t intact chosen to be killed today by this man that glorifies God in everything he does but, in this instance he had removed himself from God’s thoughts and put his intentions first rather than his.

Lomo before him took a hard raspy gulp clearing the saliva that had built up inside his throat, he lowered his eye shields into the direction of the ground before him, his eyelids closed blackening the surroundings around him, his ears came intone to his hearable breath that inhaled and exhaled out from his nostrils and the little mouth gap from his lips. 

Lomo raised in motion his head flipping his eyelids open back into the direction of Lev with a wider widthed opened mouth and began to speak in a singing motion upon his lips towards him with hints of his fanged teeth. "Weil unser Gott ist ein ehrfürchtiger Gott- - Cause our God is an awesome God-“. His eyes expanded before him evoking out a weighted but, fluid tone out from his mouth that sent chills down each and everyones spine hearing the tone of his voice echoed through there thick skinned vessels. "- Er regiert vom Himmel oben - -He reigns from heaven above-“. He speak letting his eyes divert to the whole crowned before him with a more relaxation upon his lungs slightly letting his octave lesson in the tension that he heavily bared around his lungs into a looser state as he let his eyes wonder into each and every living soul before him. "-mit Weisheit, Macht und Liebe- - -With wisdom, power and love-“. He released those words from his lips a little bit longer hearing his voice echo around the surrounding room letting it bounce off the walls. "-Unser Gott ist ein wunderbarer Gott- - -Our god is an awesome God-“. He spoke out lifting his head up a little bit under the light letting it rain with power upon his stationed but, structured form. 

In that moment hearing his voice Lev felt this sudden urge to add his voice into the tune to find his voice to determine who he really was. His lips opened up slipping into the same tone that Lomo was projecting as he faced into his direction moving either of his hands up together into a clapping motion that where about to animate into the tone of his voice in a controlled rhythm that was going to bounce off his voice. "-Unser Gott- - -Our God-“. Lomo eyes desired in expansion upon his pupils. His eyes alined into the direction of Lev with an unspeakable intention to say nothing at all to him letting his ears hook on the sound before him. "-Ist Ein geiles Gott- - -Is an awesome God-“. Lev speaks seeing Lomo before him took a few steps back away from him with a triggering glare upon his face that riddled slightly with joy even though he didn’t look it but, he felt it. 

Lev before in him the motion of his clapped hands he gleamed his attention towards all around him wanting the others to join in with his encouraged expression and a pushed up raised brows the men all around him got the idea, all of there hands became the interments to the music and there voices hooked onto the tone that Lev projected back into the view of Lomo before him with all faint smiles upon there faces because besides Lev. They didn’t know how Lomo was going o respond to them by doing this. "-Er Regiert vom Himmel oben - -He reigns from heaven above”. They all spoke with there voices razing the tone into a orchestra with heavy voices and light voices. On the fixation of Lev either of his hands changed position with others hooking onto that change, he placed his hands up into the air and began to wave them around in pure release and delight of his own God before him with a expression that Lomo could not tare his attention away from him. "-mit Weisheit, Macht und Love- - -With wisdom, power and Love-“. He sings out with full chock a block of emotion reeling out from each and everyones lips. Lomo in his stationed held back stance that feared to move, his eyes briefly diverted Lev’s for a moment to the floor before him, his fanged teeth pushed along his bottom lip back and forth about two times feeling the atmosphere around him began to change his thoughts as he hears the crowed before him sing. "-Unser Gott ist ein wunderbarer Gott- - -Our God is an awesome God-“. Lomo faced his eyes into the directions to Peter and Reykjavik pulling his focus away from the floor before him seeing they where not singing. 

He felt that the glass was half empty and he had to fill it with added voices of Peter and Reykjavik to show off there skills in singing also. Lomo with both of his brows upwards on the hook of the tone that the crowd was on he insisted Peter and Reykjavik before him to follow through with his song. With a opened mouths at the ready from the three of them. Lomo at the ready he evoked out the words that filled his un-beating heart. "Unser Gott ist ein wunderbarer Gott- - Our God is an awesome God-“. His voice echoed back into the tune of voices over taking everyones slightly. Before him in the mist of singing he sees that Peter and Reykjavik had began to follow his lead witch was a good thing. "-Er Regiert vom Himmel oben - -He reigns from heaven above-“. Lomo brows played down into there un-controlled staton upon his forehead. His body feels the tension rise of pure power that was jumping around inside of him feeling the power that was wanting to push out from him. "-mit Weisheit, Macht und Liebe- - -With wisdom, power and love-“. He speak man handling his lungs to stretch out a little bit more. 

On a dime he swiftly turned around facing the audience with a release of his breath.everybody with the deleted approach of Lomo on there attention they soon went completely silent upon his swift movement into there direction. The room backed out with voices. Everybody in there stationed positions fumes with the joy squeezing out from there thick skinned vessels that added with the addition of fear upon each and everyones eyes. Even Peter and Reykjavik where stunned at the crowds response when he’d turned around. They’d believe them. Peter would have done the same thing if Lomo looked at him as he was now looking at the crowed before him. 

Lomo in that controlled tension that bared upon every soul in this room. He arched his head upwards towards the gleaming light upon him, his eyes stared directly into the bright light before him making his eyes pulsate the pain making him eyes squint, in the controlled state his fold of skin upon his eyes casted over his eyeballs, his active skin felt the pure fire upon his skin that adapted to the light, his fang baring mouth opened up letting the settling air around him sink into his throat that opened up a new pocket of evil and he released it out to the world before him with a few words that everyone began to fear now. ”Unser Gott- - Our god-“. His right hand stripped up beside him letting the light above him overcast his tattooed right arm in all its glory. "-Ist Ein awesome- - -Is an awesome-“. His tone became thick widthed and controlled to the listening ears of the shaken up inhabiters around him. “-Gott - -God”. He finished his balled upon the inhabiters to jolt in there skins.


	31. Chapter 31

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

On the last day at the German Sanctuary Lomo stood alone at the entrance of the widthed door in his usual get up clothing. His unapproachable sharp widthed fangs hung out a notch from his mouth ready to do something he’d always wanted to do the day they all got here. All the soul living Vampires in the Sanctuary were lined up in a tidy fashion facing forwards behind one another creating a line of people waiting nervously to get out. With the exception of Lev and Sam who were not nervous at all, they where actually both happy that they where leaving and they were standing inches before Lomo in all his glory waiting to see what he had today before they all brave the world out of these doors.

Lomo before them opened up his mouth and began to speak a few words. “Okay- - Okay-“. His voice echoed throughout the vacant room behind the inmates getting all of there attention upon him, well. Thats what Lomo called them. "-Ich Du bist Führerschaft - I’m you’re leader-“. He gushed with a pleasing smile upon his face in aw of his achievement to these inmates. "-Sie Alle können nach Hause jetzt-go - -You all can go home now-“. His eyes lodged into Sam’s and Lev’s view. ”-Wenn Sie welche haben, die ist- - -If you have any that is-“. He spoke arching his brows up at them seeing the blank look upon there face. "-Und Ihr Leben leben, aber - - -And live your life but,-“. He spoke in a slightly heigh pitched tone. "-Vor Du gehst, ich werde eine Markierung auf Sie verlassen - -Before you go I’m gonna leave a mark on you”. Lomo smiled at Lev and Sam especially witch frightened them a little bit in there thick skinned vessels. 

At first Sam and Lev looked slightly confused at what he had released out from his mouth. Sam was first in line so, he in his position he slowly made his steps closer and closer towards Lomo washing out the sudden smile upon his lips, this feeling of leaving suddenly dawned on him a little bit more than it should, he was safe in here besides the long hours of fearing through the night with his own night sweats but, thats not the real big problem he doesn’t know how he is going to get home and explain to his family about this. Do you think he should tell his family about this or should he keep this belted up nice and tight around the waist. You decided his fate. 

Once Sam reached the closeness of Lomo in all his glory before him with the light shifting upon the man before him. Lomo in motion of his covered clothed right arm, his right exposed hand gentle placed upon Sam’s hand that was dangling beside him, Lomo brought up Sam’s hand before him with two fingers gentle pressed upon Sam’s wrist feeling the blood flee from the pulsating urge that Sam was unknowingly giving him, Lomo lowered Sam’s hand before him with the palm of it facing the concreted floor, Lomo’s eyes latched onto the mans fleshy blood sacked skin, his head lowered towards the wrist moving his hands slightly out of the way, his mouth breached the skin but, hovered upon it for a second, Sam before him whose expression was out from his sight, his throat was snagged on a tinkering of a fear feeling as he held back his lodged saliva in his throat watching and feeling every brisk bristle of his mustache push up against his skin as Lomo inhaled and exhaled outwards from his minuscule flaring nostrils. 

In a swift action impulse Lomo instantly closed his eyelids seeping complete darkness, he lashed his white sharpened fangs into him sucking immediately drawing out the blood that once was wanting to escape but, he caught the gradational pull of the blood back into the path of his mouth to suck up and devour him only for a short while. Sam in the moment of the fang jab, well thats his thought on it. Sam squirmed a bit but, Lomo with his right hand placed a little bit more pressure on Sam’s hand to hold him steady and before it was had it was no longer wanted. 

Lomo opened up his eyelids and removed his white sharpened fangs from the grasps of Sam’s skin with a leakage of blood dripping out from his mouth that slipped off the tipped edges of his lips sliding past his chin and onto the floor in a elegant dance as he dripped on the floor in its own little puddle that splashed outwards once it landed on the concreted surface. Sam feeling the un-baring mans teeth in him walked away from him in a slightly un-pleasing manner feeling a bit odd about what had just been done to him, he walked out from the door taking the first step out of there since he was put in here, the bright sun shinned upon him immediately coating him in the warmness, his eyes adjusted to the light but, it was soon covered in darkness seeing two black dressed figures before in in a pleasing manner as his eyes adjusted he sees the closer man towards him gestured his hand towards the long black limousine too get into the opened space door that he was singling him to get into it. Sam took one more glance at his hand seeing the pain was still in within him, he briefly turned back around at the door of the German Sanctuary seeing Lomo was stood facing in his direction with his right hand dangling beside him that held upon his shoulder blade and before leaving Sam gave him a half smile, turned his face away from him having a last glance at him and motioned his formed body into the car to never look at this place again and never relive it. 

Now it was Lev’s turn. 

Lev in his inches space away from Lomo, he slowly walked before him feeling the feeling of his joy moment also disappear from his mind, there eyes connected as he reached his space before him seeing something more darker and seductive into his focus upon the mans intentions that he was washing over his thoughts. Lomo in return of his presence before him, he gladly gestured a slight nod with a pleasing smile upon his closed up lips that had no hint of blood upon them, he’d cleaned up his mouth pretty well, Lomo with full focus upon Le’s dark chocolate black eyes, removed his hand from its stationed space, his hand slithered into the connection of Lev’s taking it into his guidance before him, Lev let him take his hand into his feeling the cold fingertips that placed upon him, Lomo in not so hasty manner he gradually placed his moustached brimmed lips up against the skin and pressed his lips upon the skin feeling the pulsating blood underneath it didn’t flee.

Lomo with ease lodged his teeth into Lev’s skin with the delicate placement of his fangs that began to draw in the blood out from him, Lomo in motion once again closed his eyelids, in reaction to the touch of Lomo’s lips upon his flesh, he feels a sudden urging connection that he’d never felt before in the time he’d been in the German Sanctuary, in the connection of Lomo drawing out the blood without not thought of it, Lev strung up his left hand upon the bare exposed neck of Lomo placing his fingertips into his shaved side of his head caressing his neck withdrawing and drawing his hand back and forth in a action of seduction through Lomo’s hair with a untamed word that enlightened the situation that unfastened from his lips.

"Das ist ein gutes Junge- - Thats a good boy-“. Lomo hears this man speak making the sensation of it more pursuable, his eyes opened for a moment to briefly check surrounding wonder if this was real or not once he released that his fangs where still in him he new this was true, he shrugged his shoulders a little, closed his eyelids once again seeing nothing but, feeling the feeling of his fangs in this mans blood stream sucking out the blood do his best at what he does. 

"-Jetzt Saugen schwieriger - -Now suck harder”. Once he had spoken those words from his mouth Lev felt a sudden drastic fearing change in the drawing sensation of his blood, it became more thicker and dense than before. Lomo in the feel of the sudden change, he reopened his eyes once again, he released his fangs from the approachable skin taking in the last drop of blood from his leaving it in his pallet not, luring it away into his throat just yet, he let it wade into his bottom mouth for a moment, his eyes alined into Lev’s with a closed controlled mouth and sees that Lev had something to say to him that brought him back to realisation for a moment. "Warum tust du das? - Why do you do this?”. He questioned leaving his hand in the gentle grasp of Lomo’s right handed fingers. Lomo in a brief moment, he lodged the blood sacked puddle of blood in his teeth to one side and spoke. ”Um zu leben, ist Tracks- zu verlassen - To live, is to leave tracks-“. Lomo composed the words out correctly he had a reason to keep the blood in the mouth he just needed the right exit to let it go free from his mouth. "-I Lieben sucking- - -I love sucking-“. Lomo motioned one step into Lev’s personal space. "-Dough Aus dir - -Dough out of you”. He reeled out the stench of darkened red wine upon his lips that bared the concocted up liquid within him. 

Lomo invaded a couple of more steps closer towards Lev dismantling all interactions of the inmates before them both, he looked deeply into the direction of this mans darkened playful eyes, he leant in closer towards Lev’s embrace leaning him close and personal towards him smelling the sent of his approachable neck cologne. In a gradual right handed placement that removed itself from Lev’s right hand, he trailed his hand up to the edges of Lev’s neck that fitted perfectly upon his shoulder blade, Lev’s left hand moved in sequence to fit on the adjacent side, Lomo in a released breath he leant in, he closed his eyes seeing complete darkness, Lev’s eyes sees whats coming, he closed his eyelids, Lomo approached the brims of Lev’s lips letting his fangs take over, there lips touched one another invading each others skin in a dancing sequence of joy, Lomo changed it up instantly, he started sucking on Lev’s lounge dipping the tip of his tongue into the pool of blood that soon took over each others mouth into a blood bath of changing blood saliva to one another and in that moment Lomo of action Lomo slipped his right hand down towards Lev’s chest and rubbed it softly but, then with a instant change of feelings, his eyes opened up, his lips un-hooked from Lev’s grasp, in a swift moment of his hand he pushed Lev’s away from him letting I'm swivel around towards the cards in a not so pleasing manner that Lev needed a moment to recalculate to what had just happened to him, his eyes adjusted and sharpened. 

He faced darkly back into the direction of Lomo and spoke out what he immediately thought of him. "Sie schieben alle Auswärts- - You push everyone away-“. He speaks standing him ground completely seeing the blank expression from Lomo that soon turned into something more un-scribable even for the writer. Lomo stood there with a un-beating heart that pulled on the words that Lev had just executed from his lips. "-Ihre Gehen, dass Sie lieben, eine Tag- zu dem zu tun - -Your going to do that to the one you love some day-“. He continued to speak towards him in a sharped raspy manner. "Meine Worte Junge -Mark! - -Mark my words boy!”. He finished banishing his sight from Lomo feeling complete rippling with anger inside of him. He thought he was so stupid for actually having feelings for him he’d thought they would have made a great couple. 

Lomo sees the back of him walking away towards the car in a flashing motion of anger seeing his curly locks of hair sparked a little tear drop of joy in his eyes that slipped out from the eye sockets knowing that man was going to change the world for him in a big meaning full way. He couldn’t wait for it. In that moment that Lomo wanted to watch while Lev would be gone from his sights a man from behind him pushed his hand into the view of Lomo and spoke in a happy tone. "Wirst du mich jetzt zu beißen? - Are you going to bite me now?”. This man speaks getting the immediate attention from Lomo with a brow full of folded skin and baring fangs. This man had ruined his concentration. Once his eyes meet the man who had just spoken, the man before him him took a steady placement of his booted feet backwards, Lomo reeled his eyes back over into the direction of the limousine that Lev was getting into but, he was too late. Lev had gone from his sights witch weighted a heavy burden upon this mans un-beating straining heart.


	32. Chapter 32

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

The day after the killings had been executed at the place where it once began. Bon Bon in his usual stylish clothing of dark /light green clothing, he had sent his private jet over to collect Peter, Lomo and Reykjavik from the unknown location that was based in Australia all the way back to Germany. 

At the German Sanctuary Peter and Reykjavik were now leaning up against on either side of the wall in complete death silence between one another with either of there eyeballs not taking a one another while they patiently waited out from the masters room for Lomo to come back out from there as they had been told by Yatesy to stay out there for him because Bon Bon insisted in having a chat with them afterwords to see how things went down in the part of killing innocent people as a test. 

Within the room Lomo sat filled with a substantial victims blood form the German Sanctuary’s last victim that he had bitten was running through his system that softened the innards of his pallet reeling out the evocation of murder upon his hitched thoughts of old memories back in the German Sanctuary. He, before Bon Bon set the scene seeing Bon Bon was at his desk hiding the upper half of himself with the dim lit light that just made things seem more visible to the eye. His voice came to Lomo’s attention that arose his hinged tripped mustache into the direction of him. "Ich sehe, du hast wieder in einem Stück - I see you got back in one piece”. He spoke with a chuff of inhaled air that exhaled out from his mouth slimming past his mustache trimmed edges. Bon Bon’s hands where hidden by the sight by Lomo on the edges of his clothed knee caps, in a un-tightened manner that undisturbed a sentence. "Du bist nicht wie die anderen - You’re not like the others”. He spoke under his hinged breath that Lomo caught into his attention very quickly alining his eyes into the direction of him with a slight squint upon them as they adjusted to the view before him. “Andere?- - Others?-“. Lomo pressed his thought right out from his thoughts and into words.

Bon Bon’s eyes expanded vanishing away from the seems of Lomo looking at him, letting them scroll down towards his beginnings of sweating palms that formed little puddles in the creases of his folded grid palms heating the words he didn’t want to here letting a thought slip into his mind. (Verdammt, wie soll ich das erklären - Fuck, how am I going to explain this). With the thought of this that presented into his mind, he happily with his own nerves he bit or more like nibbled on his bottom lip extracting patches of his own skin towards his mouth that hooked on his ridged un-varnished teeth in a motion of contract and release with added smoothed out strokes.   
His face immaculately changed with a flicker of his mind dispatching all his current intentions away in a second. He suppressed a throw of intentions of genuine happiness across his face hiding the fact that he was not able to talk about this right now but, he had too he didn’ want to lie to Lomo. "-Ja, Gab es andere, aber, - - -Yes, there were others but,-“. He took a hard collapsing gulp in the throat. "-Nicht wie du - -Not like you”. His fixed eyes zoned on in the fixated ones of Lomo seeing a nod was given as a response as he began to take his seat at the metal chair before the black leather topped wooden desk before Bon Bon and Yatesy who was standing in a sort of clamped up position just inches behind Bon Bon keeping still and quiet. “Damit- - So-“. Bon Bon began to show his voice again in full capacity. "-War Dies eine gute Wahl -? - -Was this a good choice?-“. He began to nod into the direction of Lomo. ”-Für Die Morde zu tun? - -For doing the killings?”. His continued nodding but, then cut off as he spoke in a different tone than before. It was more deeper and controlled with his exhale of breath. 

Lomo began, in his seat to change a sudden emotion into a shiver feeling that rippled through his thoughts that turned into physical interaction towards the metal chair that he was sitting on as his eyes now fixated on into the left direction whipping out all fixed interactions with his visioned eyes. He felt this feeling because it had brought back un-warned with a pain puncturing his chest but, the inkling of a forming thought of the blood that he had collected within his system still ran through him like a clean bullet wound cutting right through his heart. Lomo without a good observation before him. Bon Bon had leant in onto the desk more masking his left ringed hand underneath his right. "Winners shiver- nicht - Winners don’t shiver-“. He paused for a moment letting his fingers slightly hold upon each other with guidance of one another. "-So, Was haben Sie über sich selbst bei dieser Aufgabe? - -So, what did you find about yourself in this task?”. He began to speak in a slow tone letting his guard down slightly with the deepened voice before letting his front tooth slip and glide over his bottom unabsorbed lip feeling a sensation began to tinker with his mind noticing Lomo’s eyes had wondered over back into his direction getting a hidden sense that Bon Bon was inspecting his view in a more mannered form that was very noticeable. "Was ich weiß, was ich learnt- - What I know from what I learnt-“. Lomo began. "-Die Welt ist nicht geteilt in gute Menschen und Tod Esser - -The world isn’t split into good people and death eaters”. He added with a little jab of his mouth to one side with a nod to add his intentions as he spoke not in so great detail but, Bon Bon wanted him to cut open the sack of his thoughts and spill them out to him like he was his friend so, he began to press on further letting go of the tightness around his bare hands.

"Wie war es? Tun die Morde? - How was it like? doing the killings?”. He spoke again in more an approachable tone. Lomo in a manner of a slow moving snail but, with pace he opened up his mouth and let his front teeth hook over his bottom absorbed lip that secreted a stimulated dense pocket sensational form that diverted Bon Bon’s intentions taking him off course. "Sein Teig war sagenhaft- - His dough was amazing-“. Lomo expressed his his right hand formed a squeezing action before him just above the table before placing it back down upon his knee cap that shoved his un-beating heart in full excitement kicking in the feeling that he had felt when his mouth touched the skin taking the first jab into the man drawing out his blood into his body that swayed his riddled deep within his soul. Lomo alerted a laugh from his mouth. "Ich muss Hand es zu du- - I gotta hand it to you-“. He jump started his eyebrows up forward. "-Sie Haben wunderbare Geschmack bei Männern, die Sie Hand für mich ausgesucht haben zu töten - -You have marvellous taste in men that you have hand picked out for me to kill”. Lomo spoke loosening the attachment of his tongue. 

Bon Bon closed his eyelids for a moment with a brief smile before opening his eyelids once more showing his eyeball pupils. ”Ich bin sicher, du musst geschmack- - I’m sure you gotta taste-“. Lomo rested his hand upon him mustached mouth letting it saunter before his upper lip with eyes of controlled desire into the focus point of Bon Bon. "-Für Die Männer, nahm ich auch? - -For the men, I took too?”. He formed his intention into a question for the added words. Bon Bon went blank, he shrivelled up like an dried cucumber, his throat clogged up with saliva and his heart stopped beating for a moment. Lomo had still no clue that he was human so, he still had to play ball on the thought thinking he was a Vampire too with a brave face. 

His face changed drastically with an blink of an eye. "Wie schmecken Sie -? - How do you taste?-“. Bon Bon rose his left brow up at Lomo changing the subject on him but, keeping in the lines of seduction that made Lomo’s index finger stop in mid-stroke upon his mustache. "-Sweet Ich wette - -Sweet I bet”. Bon Bon added with a desirable desired tone in his voice. Bon Bon breathed out from his mouth letting either of his hands form back upon his unseen knee caps getting a tightened grip upon them both than before. "Ich wette, du hast nicht glaube, ich war so gefährlich bei Tageslicht zu töten - I bet you didn’t think I was that dangerous to kill in day light”. Lomo had spoken from his mouth keeping his form at the desk. “Oh,- - Oh,-“. His voice became deep and raspy. "-I Tat Junge - -I did boy”. Bon Bon spoke clearing his mouth filled of air.


	33. Chapter 33

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

Out from the sickening tension of silence between Yatesy, Lomo and Bon Bon. Bon Bon in the mist of all this, his eyes straightened his attention away from Lomo’s beautiful ones and let his eyes sway into the direction of Yatesy’s whose eyes where on him already as he stood there with either of his ungloved white hands that exposed more of his active flesh before him seeing his hands where intertwined before him in a position upon his waist. ”Ich möchte für Sie zu lassen, bitte - I would like for you to leave, please”. Bon Bon speaks with a faint smile upon his lips seeing he had gotten a nod from Yatesy not speaking a word back from him on why he’d asked him to leave the room. 

Yatesy removed his intertwined hands before him, walked on forth towards the door, his exposed right hand clasped upon the door slipping past Lomo’s view, his hand grasped onto the handle, he twisted his wrist unlocking the door that caught the attention of Peter and Reykjavik who where stood outside from them room looking into his direction, Yatesy before them slipped out from the room and closed the door quickly from behind him meeting the eyes of both Peter and Reykjavik that soon dwindled back to the ground before them in silence of his presence. 

But, Reykjavik looked back up at him with a thought that triggered him to speak. "Was machst du außerhalb des Raumes? - What are you doing outside of the room?”. Yatesy’s eyes diverted into his direction only with a subtle rase of his shoulders as he responded to him. ”Ach, ich habe keine Ahnung - Ah, I have no idea”.He speaks releasing a breath upon his closed mouth letting the air slip out from his nostrils. Reykjavik’s eyebrows jolted up for a second. “Damit- - So-“. He speaks narrowing his brows back down upon his eyes. Peter from the silence from hearing these words that Reykjavik was speaking he slowly lifted up his head and faced him in curiosity at to what he was trying to get at here. "-Sie Haben die Frage nicht? - -You didn’t question it?”. Reykjavik spoke again leaning a bit more straighter upon the thick concreted wall behind him moving his hands before him in a folded position. Yatesy before him shook his head with leaking words out from his mouth. “Nein- - No-“. He spoke stopping the shake of his head. 

Out from the view of them both Peter clicked on a little bit into the convocation and spoke to them both. "Sie sollten gefragt haben - You should have asked”. He speaks seeing both of them in unison turned there attention towards Peter with subtle smiles on there faces.   
Back in the room, just beyond the right shoulder of Lomo Bon Bon had now placed himself in a different angle within the room. Bon Bon had placed his right hand upon his covered inner thigh feeling at the folded seems of his clothing feeling the desire of Lomo began to deepen in within him being completely oblivious to the point of what he was doing to himself. He couldn’t control it. His dark eyes where hooked on Lomo’s male form scanning every part of him seeing that his current intentions was elsewhere for the time being. Bon Bon’s hand moved down towards the curving point of his thigh reeling his hand some tension upon it, he pulled back towards the top surface of his thigh feeling his own hand slide along the fabric and letting it rest upon his thigh for the time being seeing a sudden change upon Lomo’s direction of his eyes began to show before his that stunned him a little.

Lomo before him sees the generous mans projectile witch was totally off guard of him but, he did sense not feel that something was up with him in a murderous way that intrigued him to gander at him, Bon Bon in the mist of his sights slipped his left hand in its position slightly tightening the grip upon his thigh pressing the cloth of the trouser leg close to his skin, his right hand placed also adjacent to his left but, in a different placing. His right hand was panned out across his right side with his thumb over the zipped zipper line with his fingers dangling below over his covered but, noticeable package with prominent of his seeing eyes. 

His left thumb began to run across his left side of his zipper slowly back and forth but, on the third swipe across his clothed area he lets his hand un-tighten in the area and slide downwards towards his other hand connecting his thumbs together before lightly squeezing his hand once again pulling it back up into his before position coming to a complete halt. Bon Bon had frozen instantly in his physical and mental state. His intentions noticed what he had just done to himself showing his own public affection towards Lomo.


	34. Chapter 34

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

In a matter of his breaths that escaped and got trapped Bon Bon removed himself from the metal chair and moved swiftly advancing on towards the wall uncovering more of the room before him, he stood there contently silent with heavy breaths escaping just under his mustache as he stood adjacent from the rectangular un framed mirror before him and keeping his eyes diverted to the direction of the ground out from Lomo’s sight with thoughts breathing into his brain. (Was mache ich mir zu tun - What am I doing to myself).   
Lomo in the heat of the projecting fumes of musk of sex he moved back into his seat without a word seeing Bon Bon wanted to be watched so, out of spite Lomo diverted his eyes upon Bon Bon maculating form of him where he was standing next to the mirror hearing Bon Bon’s exhale and inhale of his breath became more prominent to his ears before him. Bon Bon stationed himself before the mirror, he notched his head away from Lomo’s sights looking into the direction of the mirror in a deep controlled form feeling the sensation within him wasn’t going away so, with his right hand he made it slither across the fold of the trouser leg masking his covered package squeezing the masked area that was in full view of Lomo, in a circulated motion of his right hand that began to more he increased the movement towards his zipper area more with his thumb guiding the way towards it and while his pinky was following suite from behind.   
His pinky closed in on it closer towards his other fingers that were in line, his fingers closed on command in unison releasing a squeeze once again upon his covered length engaging the thumb to come back into place with them all, Lomo’s eyes followed suite closely faking the attraction he had upon Bon Bon’s interaction with himself and let a thought sprang into his mind as he watched him to his act. (Er könnte eine seltsame 5 Minuten dauern, seine Meinung zu bilden, während sein schönes Leutnant Schlaganfall seiner großartigen Orgel beobachten - He might take a queer five minutes to make up his mind while watching his handsome lieutenant stroke his magnificent organ). 

Lomo sees the skimming line of Bon Bon’s right hand began to move again just on the cusp of his right thigh, Bon Bon stroked his eyes away from the mirror seeing the visible glare of Lomo’s eyes where upon him still that made him become active again, he couldn’t control his own feelings for him see needed to release this feeling, in silence of each other looking at each other with small strokes of Bon Bon’s hand still being at play and Bon Bon made his decision to move on forward into the direction of Lomo seeing he thought he was liking on what he was seeing. Bon Bon removed his right hand away from his thigh while he slowly walked into the direction of Lomo with his eyes still hooked on him. 

Bon Bon stopped a few paces before Lomo for a second. (Sollte ich damit weitergehen? - Should I go on with this?). He thought while his body had other plans. His body moved on forward, as he reached the desk, Bon Bon placed his right handed fingers upon the desk as he began to engage in his attraction before him, with his left hand in a kind gesture he placed his thumb on the side of Lomo’s neck line while his fingers took the back row seat behind his neck letting his other parts of his body take one more step closer in the same motion of his hand placement upon Lomo’s neck, Bon Bon squeezed Lomo’s right shoulder up moving the skin underneath it to follow his hand movement before him releasing it back into its state and Bon Bon began to speak. "Wir haben eine zu gut einer Zeit heute. Wir an't an morgen denken- - We are having a too good of a time today. We an’t thinking about tomorrow-”. He spoke in a slow controlled tone to the listening ears of Lomo that sparked a response back to him.

”-Wir alle wollen eine bessere Zukunft mit mir Raum, sich vorzustellen, mehr Freiheit und eine Zukunft, die sicherer und nie langweilig wird - -We all like to imagine a better tomorrow with more space, more freedom and a future that is safer and never boring”. Bon Bon exiled a delighted smile across his face letting Lomo respond to this. ”Es ist besser, als Sie sich jemals vorgestellt haben - Its better than you have ever imagined”. He spoke lifting up his head bit more extending it spine upwards with a little push of his bottom half more into the direction of him. Bon Bon once again squeezed his left hand upon Lomo’s shoulder in a quick motion, his left hand then trailed away from his shoulder letting go of all interaction with him, his fingers let themselves emerge them into Lomo’s smoothed out but, straggly hair letting them stroke in and out of contact behind his eyes that where on Bon Bon still. 

Bon Bon gently pressed his fingered left hand into the direction of Lomo’s head hair making his head lean into the direction of his waist belt with closed eyes for a moment feeling Bon Bon’s right hand had moved over to his head letting his fingers play amongst his hair while his right hand stroked back and forth among his back. In the mist of this Bon Bon had a subtle realisation thinking that could Lomo actually feel his heart beating witch feared him slightly but, he didn’t want to get out of this connection between them both yet.   
Lomo with his right hand slipped passed over to Bon Bon’s right thigh letting his fingers wrap around it and he pulled himself up slightly closer towards Bon Bon’s embrace that took Bon Bon completely off guard sensing in his own form, his heart began to beat violently within him with a sense of fear that began to encroach onto his train of thought that did unknowingly sent subtle alarm bells into Lomo’s direction. Lomo with this sudden sense of being off guard of Bon Bon’s placement before him, Lomo drastically stood up not taking anymore of this, he didn’t want this at all, he told up in a quick reaction of her right hand placing behind Bon Bon’s waist pulling him aggressively closer a little bit, even thought he was the one that pulled away but, he seemed to get slightly attracted to him so, he was giving him mixed signals witch made Bon Bon advise his eyes upon the floor feeling a bit anxious in this mans grasp with his eyes connected towards the ground feeling slightly off the tracks of his own intentions.


	35. Chapter 35

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

Thus made Lomo question this. ”Vor was hast du Angst?- - What are you afraid?-“. He speaks devilishly to him pressing his body closer towards Bon Bon in a human sign of affection. But, he got no response back so Lomo continued to speak to him. "-Ich Werde etwas Homosexuell zu tun? - -I’m going to do something gay?”. He spoke seeing a subtle flicker of Bon Bon’s eye connected towards his but, with a change of Bon Bon’s beating heart he opened his mouth to speak this time round of what he was feeling and thinking. "Ziehen Sie mich auf dein Herz wie ein Siegel von immer und ewig. Das Leben, Flamme raubend werden Sie als mein Gefangener der Liebe besiegeln. Meine Leidenschaft ist stärker als die Ketten des Todes und der Toten - Fasten me upon your heart as a seal of forevermore. The living, consuming flame will seal you as my prisoner of love. My passion is stronger than the chains of death and the grave-“. Bon Bon whipped out the caged words in a split second feeling Lomo’s right hand began to once again place his hand upon himself in a different position than before. Lomo’s right hand began to breach the edges of Bon Bon;s right sided thing getting up close and personal with him letting his hand push into Bon Bon’s covered skin making Bon Bon evoke a breath into a different patten then before trying will all his urges to hold it back. But, that was no use. 

His words straightened up back into his mind to continue his speech. ”-Alle Aufwendig, da die sehr Feuerblitze aus dem brennenden Herzen Gottes. Legen Sie die heftigen, unnachgiebig Feuer über das gesamte Sein - -All consuming as the very flashes of fire from the burning heart of God. Place the fierce, unrelenting fire over your entire being“. He halted for a moment seeing a distort look upon Lomo’s expression that evoked out words to his listening ears. "Lass mich gehen - Let me go”. Lomo speaks noticing this sudden act had formed a brief vision before him with either of ones skin touching one another.

Bon Bon took a hard gulp and carried on speaking distracting himself from the words that Lomo had spoken. "- Flüsse von Schmerz und Verfolgung wird nie diese Flamme auszulöschen. Endlose Überschwemmungen Lage sein wird, dieses wütende Feuer zu löschen, das in euch brennt. Alles wird verbraucht. Es wird vor nichts zurückschrecken, wie Sie alles zu diesem wütenden Feuer ergeben, bis es nicht einmal scheinen Sie ein Opfer gefallen mehr - -Rivers of pain and persecution will never extinguish this flame. Endless floods will be unable to quench this raging fire that burns within you. Everything will be consumed. It will stop at nothing as you yield everything to this furious fire until it won’t even seem to you like a sacrifice anymore”. He speaks in a dusted tone finishing with a breath of air within his lips feeling the movement of Lomo’s right hand casted over closer towards his zipper even thought he wanted to back off his hand had other plans, Lomo placed his right hand now above Bon Bon’s leather belt to a halt seeing in his peripheral vision that Bon Bon’s right hand also had placed itself upon Lomo’s hand in a gentle moment between them both and there eyes looked into each others direction that unlocked a sense of need from Lomo.

But, Bon Bon had other plans. “Halt! - Stop!”. Bon Bon spoke in a softened tone that inflicted a retaliated but, unhidden but, now seen sharpened fangs that showed upon underneath Lomo’s moustache into the view of Bon Bon sparking a question that Bon Bon fears to be, letting out the truth into the opened but, Lomo’s questioned could not be stopped. ”Was bist du? - What are you?”. He questioned with the idea on why Bon Bon hadn’t drawn his fangs out into view. Bon Bon politely answered back releasing a sweat droplet from the side of his face. "Keine Versuchung hier - No temptation here”. Bon Bon lied straight up to Lomo with a second minuscule puddle of sweat that secreted out from the side of his forehead. 

With a notch of Lomo’s head he responded back in a polite and intriguing manner before him. ”Der Vampir Haut, kann hart sein, zu leben - What a peculiar thing you are”. Lomo spoke with subtle movements of his mouth seeing it should have been Bon Bon saying that don’t you think. Bon Bon narrowed his brows with a sense of not attached anger amounts them. "Was für eine eigenartige Sache, die Sie sind - The Vampire skin, can be hard to live in”. He spoke his lie but, true words that connected to Lomo on a different level that produced a smile upon his lips that softened the tightness hinges on Bon Bon’s narrowed brows back into there stationed un-movable positions once again as he spoke out back to him again in a happier tone. "Noch nie eine Wurst durch seine glänzenden Mantel beurteilen - Never judge a sausage by its shiny overcoat”.


	36. Chapter 36

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

Then things became serious again between one another on a different level that pined through the active skin of Bon Bon once again. With either ones mouths not showing any signs of a smile, Lomo reached forth his right hand upon Bon Bon’s covered length upon his zipper, up his trousers moving his fingers back and forth in a slow gliding motion with contact of his eyes into the aliment of Bon Bon’s seeing he was getting heavily breathed from the subtle but, tender hearable noises of his nostrils flexing in and out. Feeling the urge surface again. Lomo began to squeeze ever so gently his hand more onto the covered length of Bon Bon making him evoke a silent but, hearable moan that inflicted a sudden feeling of a mans touch upon himself. 

Lomo with the releasing desire of wanting to kill this man in a pleasurable way. He pressed his body right up against him again letting his lips reach the bare edges of Bon Bon’s left ear and spoke out to him in a husky deep tone. "Hast du mich interessant gefunden? - Do you find me interesting yet?”. He whispered in a deep cloud of seductivness that rattled inside Bon Bon’s tightly caged mind and throughout his aching formed structure still feeling there connection upon there formed bodies that where closer together still invading each others embrace. “Ja - Yes”. He speaks in a breathed tone while opening his mouth feeling the interaction from Lomo was being noticed.   
Lomo in return spoke. "Ich wette, dass Sie nicht wissen jemand, den Sie so lieben könnte - I bet you didn’t know someone could love you this much”. That flustered Bon Bon’s thoughts making his cheeks turn a little bit red by the words that spilled out from Lomo’s mouth but, then it hit him. Lomo was completely lying about his own true feelings. This was a game that he’d got himself in. Lomo was not meant to be the loving kind of Vampire. He thought he was doing a good job at this, it seemed to even fool the master himself. so, his response became this to make sure Lomo understood on what word he had just used. ”Love, verwendet man das Wort Liebe. Sie vermuten nicht, dass die Wort- verwenden - Love, you used the word love. You’re not suppose to use that word-“. Lomo removed his lips away from the ears of Bon Bon letting either ones eyes lock back into place seeing instantly a sly smirk approached Lomo’s moustached mouth sensing the subtle hints of that Lomo was defiantly playing him so he played on it for a while. “Sie immer, wo ein rutschiger ein - You always where a slippery one”. Bon Bon spoke with subtle hints of laughter that applied upon his active lungs feeling relieved that this was the only thing that came out into the open. 

Lomo’s eyebrows dashed upwards on command. "Könnte sein- - Maybe-“. Lomo breathed out lowering his triggered brows back down into there usual placement. "-Thats, Warum du mich so gut gefallen hat. Alles, was Sie wollten. Ich habe getan, Sie kauerte vor mir, ich war erschreckend, ich Zeit aufgenommen haben, ich habe die Welt verwandelt haben den Kopf und ich habe alles für dich getan. Ist das nicht großzügig? - -Thats why you liked me so much. Everything that you wanted. I have done, you cowered before me, I was frightening, I have recorded time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. Isn’t that generous?”. Lomo spoke with one triggered up brow at him as he removed the control and contract from Bon Bon;s embrace heading back over towards the metal seat and took his formed body upon it changing the scene slightly.

Bon Bon instantly felt a sudden mishap between the interaction with Lomo that spiked a thought into his mind to speak out before him not hiding the fact that he had a crush on him. “Do leave- nicht - Don’t leave-“. His lips became unabsorbed with affection like something had whipped them away from their grasp of wanting to feel connected once again. Lomo leant forwards in his seat into more of the view of Bon Bon seeing the look upon his now worn out face that expressed the emotion of sadness but, Lomo wanted to lighten up the mood with him in a playful manner. ”-Und Wie mein Gefangener bleiben - -And remain as my prisoner”. He spoke his truth to him. Bon Bon in his stationed form leaned back subtlety in his position leaning back on one foot more than the other. “Verlockend- - Tempting-“.Bon Bon sees a sudden smile upon Bon Bon’s lips but, he didn’t stay that long. "-Aber nein - -But, no”. Bon Bon speaks feeling he was not wanted and he was right for feeling that way he spoke looking towards the ground before him not knowing what to do next.


	37. Chapter 37

STAGE 1: HIMSELF 

After a well urned moment of silence between the secret moment they both had shared even if one of them wanted too and didn’t Lomo had moved back up into the standing position standing right before Bon Bon even thought he was his God he had to make sure he was ok. In their positions before one another Bon Bon began to speak again into the direction of Lomo with either of his hands into his trousered pockets proceeding more in a business formed matter than Love. "Wir haben dies mit Gewalt zu gehen - We have to proceed this with violence”. Lomo sharply alined his eyes back into the direction of Bon Bon with a quick fast response upon his lips. "Aufs Neue! - Again!”. He replied with a sprinkle of sarcasm. Bon Bon sensing a pocket full of beginning of seeing potential in him. "Nein, nicht mit uns, mit dem, was du bist über für mich als nächstes zu tun - No, not with us, with what you’re about to do next for me”. Lomo straightened up his back with a flicker of a curiosity that planted across his lips making him more attracted to the next task that was going to unleash from the lips of Bon Bon. 

"Und was ist das genau? - And what is that exactly?”. Lomo questioned him with an arched brow and a light smile upon his lipped mouth. "Was denken Sie über jemanden zu heiraten? - What do you think about marrying someone?”. Bon Bon speaks moving one step into his direction not closing the distance between them on full blast yet. Lomo narrowed his formed brows before him.”Marrying jemand -? - Marrying someone?-“. Lomo repeated the word as he lowered his hinged brows to a soft ones. "-Marry Jemanden, der kochen kann. Sieht verblassen. Hunger nicht - -Marry someone who can cook. Looks fade. Hunger doesn’t”. Bon Bon nodded with a second question that came up fast, fast from Lomo to respond to the first one once it had gotten his attention back up into Bon Bon’s direction. “Haben Sie Ratschläge, um einen gut erhalten Sie zu bemerken? - Do you have advice to get a gut to notice you?”. Lomo before him thought about it for a moment before responding with a question. "Mord jemand vielleicht - Murder someone maybe?“.He spoke shrugging his shoulders not really knowing where this was heading. 

Bon Bon before him took the last step that closed in on Lomo before him not moving his hands that where in either sides of his pockets. "I Glaube, er werden Sie feststellen, dann - I think he will notice you then”. Bon Bon speaks directly before him seeing a magical change of placement upon Lomo’s eyes seeing his mind began to wonder on the thoughts of what this may lead him into doing next.


End file.
